Man trifft sich immer drei Mal
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: Amita fliegt in den Urlaub. Diverse Fakten der Serie sind geändert, also nicht wundern, dass es nicht komplett so ist wie in der Serie.
1. Tag 1, Mittwoch

Hier ist mal wieder etwas Neues von mir. Kurz gesagt fährt Amita in den Urlaub und erlebt dabei so einiges. Ich war so frei und habe ein paar Fakten, die aus der Serie bekannt sind, verändert. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Reviews sind gerne gelesen.

**Disclaimer:** Numb3rs gehört mir nicht.

* * *

**Man trifft sich immer drei Mal**

**Tag 1, Mittwoch**

_Liebe Amita,  
nur noch wenige Wochen und wir werden uns endlich wiedersehen. Jan ist schon sehr gespannt auf Dich, denn ich habe ihm viel von Dir erzählt. Es ist wirklich toll, dass Du es geschafft hast. Auch wenn ich viel Stress habe, freue ich mich jetzt noch mehr auf die Hochzeit und die Zeit mir Dir. Ich muss Dir so viel erzählen und noch mehr zeigen, denn ich liebe nicht nur Jan sondern auch diese Stadt.  
Deine Wendy_

Bevor ich die Postkarte wieder als Lesezeichen verwende, habe ich diese noch einmal gelesen. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich das in den letzten Tagen, heute und während dieses Fluges schon getan habe, ich kann einfach nicht genug bekommen. Mittlerweile sind aus den Wochen Tage geworden und daraus Stunden, jetzt sind es nur noch Minuten, die mich von ihr trennen.

Vor zwei Jahren direkt nach dem Studium ist meine beste Freundin nach Hamburg gezogen, denn sie hatte während ihres Auslandssemesters an der Technischen Universität in Berlin ihren Traummann kennen gelernt. Nach dem Semester kehrte sie zwar zurück in die USA an die Harvard Universität, aber ihre Beziehung endete nicht. Zwei Jahre später legten wir unsere Abschlussprüfung erfolgreich ab und sie wagte nur wenige Tage später den großen Schritt. Sie zog nach Deutschland, genauer gesagt nach Hamburg, wo ihr Freund Jan ursprünglich herkommt. Während der ganzen Zeit hatten sie sich nicht gesehen, aber das Experiment war geglückt. Sie sind noch immer glücklich wie am ersten Tag und das Glück wollen sie jetzt besiegeln.

Seit wir unseren Abschluss gemacht haben, sind schon zwei Jahre vergangen und genau so lange habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen. Doch nun steht die Hochzeit der beiden ins Haus, die ich auf keinen Fall verpassen wollte. Zuerst sah es nicht so aus, dass ich dabei sein könnte, denn ich hatte zu viel Arbeit. Doch eine plötzliche Geschäftsreise nach London, um dort die neuesten Programme meiner Firma vorzustellen, kam mir wie gelegen. Dreisterweise habe ich mir, nachdem ich zwei Jahre lang fast urlaubslos gearbeitet habe, eine Woche Urlaub drangehängt, was der Chef nur zähneknirschend zugelassen hat und kann so an diesem Ereignis teilnehmen.

In Kürze wird mein Flug aus Heathrow in Fuhlsbüttel landen, darum packe ich schon mal mein Handgepäck zusammen und lege es in das Fach über mir, kurz bevor das Signal zum Anschnallen ertönt. Dann beginnen die längsten 15 Minuten meines bisherigen Lebens - die Landung. Schließlich kommt das Flugzeug zum Stillstand und nur noch wenige Minuten trennen mich von meinem Ziel.

Als das Anschnallsignal erlischt, stehe ich sofort auf, um schnellstmöglich das Flugzeug zu verlassen. Vorher muss ich nur noch schnell meinen Rucksack aus dem Gepäckfach über dem Sitz holen. Ich richte mich auf und greife in das schon offene Fach, das der Passagier hinter mir gerade geöffnet hat. Seine Tasche scheint festzustecken, denn er zerrt heftig daran, wie ich im Augenwinkel sehe. Doch viel Beachtung schenke sie ihm nicht sondern ergreife meine eigene Tasche. Als ich mich mit dieser in der Hand dem Ausgang zuwende, spüre ich einen Schlag mit etwas schwerem an meiner Schulter, worauf ein stechender Schmerz diese durchfährt. Mit einem vor Wut und Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht drehe ich mich um.

"Sie verdammter Idiot ..."  
"Entschuldigung, das war nicht ..."  
"Wenn Sie ihre Tasche nicht, ohne jemanden zu verletzen, aus dem Fach herausbekommen, sollten sie sich vielleicht Hilfe suchen, die das kann und nicht mich damit treffen."  
"Es tut mir ..."

Um ihm noch weiter zuzuhören, bin ich viel zu wütend und zu sehr in Eile, daher lasse ich ihn einfach stehen und gehe zügig auf den Ausgang zu. Mein Weg führt mich direkt zur Gepäckausgabe. Binnen kürzester Zeit halte ich meinen Koffer in der Hand und verlasse den Sicherheitsbereich. Endlich kann ich mein Mobiltelefon wieder anschalten und erhalte sofort eine Textmitteilung.

_Hey Amita! Wir schaffen es leider nicht, Dich abzuholen. Komm zum Rathausmarkt. Wir treffen uns dort beim Starbucks um 17 Uhr. Wendy_

Es ist gerade mal 15 Uhr, ich habe also genügend Zeit. Trotzdem befolge ich die Anweisungen direkt und winke, als ich den Ausgang passiert habe, ein Taxi heran. Obwohl meine Geduld schon fast am Ende ist, weiß ich, dass sie ihre Gründe für die Verspätung hat. Nachdem ich etwas mehr als zehn Kilometer gefahren bin, hält das Taxi, ich bezahle das Entgelt mit einem angemessenen Trinkgeld und steige aus. Das prachtvolle Gebäude, das wohl das Rathaus ist, zieht mich in seinen Bann. Trotzdem halte ich nach dem Coffeeshop Ausschau, der mir sogleich auffällt, denn eine leichte Müdigkeit überkommt mich gerade. Daher kaufe ich mir einen großen COW, mit dem ich mich nach draußen setze und das rege Treiben auf dem Platz vor mir beobachte.

Ich hole meinen Laptop aus dem Rucksack und beginne, den Bericht zu tippen. Das Programm ist gut angekommen und das schreibe ich genau so. Während einer kurzen Denkpause, trinke ich gerade einen Schluck Kaffee, als jemand an meine Schulter tippt. Für Wendy und Jan ist es noch zu früh, darum drehe ich mich ruckartig herum und denke dabei nicht an den Becher in meiner Hand, dessen restlicher Inhalt sich über die helle Hose meines Gegenübers verteilt.

Erschrocken schaue ich auf und die Person entschuldigend an. "Es tut mir l..." Erst jetzt erkenne ich ihn. Schlagartig steigt mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, während ich gleichzeitig das Grinsen bemerke, das auf seinem Gesicht deutlich hervortritt.  
"Soll ich jetzt auch ein paar Hasstiraden auf Sie loslassen oder denken wir beide einfach nur, was für eine peinliche Situation das hier ist?"  
So gerne ich es möchte, ich kann nichts erwidern, denn er hat Recht. Mein Verhalten von vorhin ist mir unsagbar unangenehm.  
"Wenn Sie jetzt meine Entschuldigung annehmen, sind wir quitt."  
Ein Nicken ist meine Antwort.  
"Dann werde ich mal wieder gehen. Aber bedenken Sie: Man trifft sich immer dreimal im Leben."  
"Dann hoffe ich, dass unser nächstes und letztes Treffen unter anderen Umständen sein wird."

Langsam habe ich zur Routine zurückgefunden, bin nett und freundlich, aber gleichzeitig distanziert - eine typische Geschäftsfrau. Während er davon schreitet, wende ich mich wieder meinem Laptop zu, beobachte jedoch aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie er den Laden betritt. Als er drin ist, setze ich mich leicht um, so dass ich einen besseren Blick auf den Eingang habe. Nein, ich bin gar nicht neugierig und schaue nur sehr selten zur Eingangstür, nebenbei berühre ich sogar ein paar Tasten, ich muss schließlich den Schein wahren. Kurze Zeit später verlässt er das Lokal mit einem Kaffee in der Hand und setzt sich ein paar Tische entfernt von mir hin.

Wirklich genau kann ich ihn nicht ansehen, aber er sieht in seinem schwarzen Sakko, das er zu einer hellblauen, verwaschenen Jeans und dem T-Shirt einer Band trägt, nicht schlecht aus. Er ist mit mir von London her geflogen, aber sein Englisch ist so amerikanisch, wie es nur sein kann. Wozu denke ich überhaupt darüber nach? Wenn er seinen Kaffee getrunken hat, wird er sowieso aufstehen und gehen. Dass er extra den ganzen Weg vom Flughafen hierher gefahren ist, um Kaffee zu trinken, verwundert mich aber schon. Vielleicht ist er auch einfach nur hier verabredet, ebenso wie ich. Ich sollte mich lieber um meinen Bericht kümmern. Viel fehlt nicht mehr. Ein paar Worte tippe ich noch, ehe ich das Dokument abspeichere und den Laptop herunterfahre.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr erkenne ich, dass sie mich bald abholen werden. Für einen weiteren Kaffee lohnt es sich nicht mehr. Darum lehne ich mich einfach zurück und beobachte die Menschen, die kreuz und quer über den Rathausmarkt gehen, manche schlendern, manche haben es eilig. In meinem Augenwinkel sehe ich noch immer den Mann von vorhin. Auch er scheint zu warten, denn er reckt sich immer wieder ein Stück unter dem Schirm hervor, um auf die Uhr am Rathaus zu schauen.

Als die Uhr zur vollen Stunde schlägt, höre ich ein Kreischen und schaue auf. Großen Schrittes kommt Wendy auf mich zu, die an der Hand ihren Verlobten hinter sich herzieht. Unbewusst springe ich vom Stuhl hoch, ergreife meinem Rucksack und meinen Koffer und gehe auch auf Wendy zu. Als ich sie erreiche, fallen wir uns in die Arme und reden sofort los. Jan, dem Mann an ihrer Seite, schenke ich keine Beachtung, denn für mich gibt es nur meine allerbeste Freundin. Daher erkenne ich auch erst, dass Jan weg ist, als ich mich ihm schließlich doch vorstellen möchte.

Verwirrt schaue ich Wendy an, die auf eine Stelle hinter mir zeigt. Daraufhin drehe ich mich um und entdecke, dass Jan den Mann, den ich wüst beschimpft und dann bekleckert habe, herzlich umarmt, genauso wie ich meine Freundin umarmt habe. Meinen Blick richte ich wieder auf sie und schaue sie eindringlich an.

"Wer ist das?"  
"Charlie, ein Freund von Jan."  
Darauf sage ich nichts sondern schaue sie nur fordernd an, denn ich möchte mehr Informationen haben.  
"Sie haben sich kennen gelernt, als mein Schatz nach der Schule ein Jahr in England gejobbt hat. Jan hatte damals einen Aushilfsjob an der Camebridge Universität, an der Charlie unterrichtet."  
"Verdammt."  
"Was ist denn?"  
"Er hat Recht, man sieht sich immer dreimal im Leben." Ich unterbreche mich selbst. „Ich erklär's Dir später, denn ich möchte endlich Deinen Traummann kennen lernen."

Gemeinsam gehen wir zu den Männern, die schon jetzt in einem Gespräch vertieft sind.

"Hallo Jan, ich bin Amita." Meine Hand streckt sich ihm ganz automatisch entgegen, die er ergreift.  
"Es freut mich, Dich kennen zu lernen."  
"Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits." Dann wende ich mich dem anderen Mann zu. „Du hattest wohl Recht, dass wir uns noch mal treffen würden. Es tut mir leid, dass ..." Ich komme nicht dazu, mehr zu sagen.  
"Ist schon gut. Du hast es mir ja heimgezahlt."  
Betroffen schaue ich seine Jeans an, deren untere Hälfte mit braunen Flecken gesprenkelt ist und dann in sein Gesicht, in dem ich ein Lächeln entdecke. „Gut, aber ich weiß trotzdem nicht, wie Du heißt, na ja, eigentlich schon..." Langsam aber sicher beginne ich, abzuschweifen, reiß mich aber zusammen. „Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn; ich bin Amita."  
"Dass ich Charlie bin, weißt Du ja offenbar schon. Ich bin gespannt, wie unser jetziges, das dritte Treffen verlaufen wird."  
Darauf erwidere ich nichts mehr sondern lächle nur noch freundlich und wende mich dann Wendy zu.

Ich will alles über die anstehende Hochzeit erfahren, doch für ein ausführliches Gespräch haben wir noch keine Zeit. Erst einmal gehen wir vier gemeinsam zum Auto, um damit zur Wohnung zu fahren, die in Altona liegt. Während der Fahrt erfahre ich endlich, was das Paar aufgehalten hat. Scheinbar hat die Tortenbestellung nicht geklappt, weswegen sie in Windeseile einen neuen Konditor gesucht haben, der bereit ist, den kurzfristigen Auftrag anzunehmen. Nebenbei macht Wendy mich und Charlie mehrfach auf die Schönheit Hamburgs aufmerksam, während wir durch die Stadt fahren.

Schließlich, nachdem Jan mehrere Runden um den Block gefahren ist, um einen Parkplatz zu finden, betreten wir den Flur einer geräumigen Wohnung im 4. Stockwerk. Wir werden durch jeden Raum geführt. Rechts vom Eingang führt eine Tür ins Arbeitszimmer, das Charlie zugeteilt wird. Gegenüber befindet sich das Bad. Daneben liegt das Gästezimmer, das ich beziehen werde. Nebenan ist das geräumige Schlafzimmer der Gastgeber. Auf der anderen Seite des Flures befindet sich eine großzügige Wohnküche mit anschließender, sich über die komplette rechte Seite erstreckende Dachterrasse. Bis zum Hochzeitstag werde ich hier sein und dann gemeinsam mit Charlie in ein nahe gelegenes Hotel ausquartiert. Darum hat sich Wendy gekümmert, denn sie will kurze Wege zu mir haben, um die Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen. Das hat sie mir schon im Vorfeld am Telefon gesagt. Außerdem will ich Jan besser kennen lernen, den ich bisher nur am Telefon gesprochen habe.

Meinen Bericht habe ich beinahe vergessen über den Trubel, der plötzlich herrscht, aber den muss ich noch abschicken. Zaghaft klopfe ich an die Tür des Gästezimmers, wo sich der Internetanschluss befindet. Als ich „Herein" höre, öffne ich langsam die Tür. Nachdem sie offen ist, gewährt sie mir einen freien Blick auf ihn, der sich gerade ein frisches T-Shirt über seinen Kopf zieht, weshalb ich noch einen Blick auf seinen Oberkörper werfen kann. Neben einer guten Ausarbeitung der Muskel entdecke ich schwarze, gekräuselte Haare. Als er das T-Shirt gänzlich herunterzieht, hebe ich rasch meinen Blick, um nicht ertappt zu werden und schaue ihn an.

„Ich möchte kurz eine E-Mail versenden. Ist das okay für Dich?"  
„Klar."  
Kurz betrachte ich ihn noch, als er sich zu seinem Koffer hinunter beugt, dann öffne ich meinen Laptop und fahre ihn hoch. Was ich währenddessen machen soll, weiß ich nicht. Ich kann ein Gespräch mit ihm anfangen, einfach still verharren oder mit ihm rumknutschen, zumindest sind das ein paar Möglichkeiten, die mir in den Kopf schießen. Stille lautet mein Entschluss. So warte ich mit ihm im Rücken, bis ich mich einloggen kann. Danach schließe ich das Internetkabel an die dafür vorgesehene Buchse an, gehe online und öffne die vorbereitete E-Mail.  
"Hast Du keinen Urlaub?"  
Die Frage trifft mich unvorbereitet und plötzlich fühle ich mich unwohl, fühle mich beobachtet. Deshalb drehe ich mich um und schaue ihn kurz an. „Doch, in wenigen Minuten schon." Dann klicke ich auf senden.  
"Ich dachte schon, dass Du mit Deinem Job verheiratet bist."  
Ich bin fertig, daher drehe ich mich um, mustere ihn ganz genau und bemerke, wie sich seine Mundwinkel beim Andeuten des Scherzes leicht verziehen. „Nicht ganz, aber wir stehen uns sehr nah. Ehrlich gesagt, überlege ich im Moment, ob ich nicht zu ihm ziehen soll. Er hat so eine schöne Wohnung." Inständig hoffe ich, dass ich mich nicht in ihm täusche und er Humor hat.  
"Zimmer mit Aussicht?! Das würde ich mir auch überlegen."  
"Natürlich, aber andererseits hat diese Welt so viele tolle Männer zu bieten, da überlege ich doch, ob es sinnvoll ist, die alle aufzugeben - wegen einer Wohnung." Für einen Moment zu lang schaue ich ihn direkt an und denke gleichzeitig daran, dass es da nicht viel aufzugeben gibt, denn für eine Beziehung, geschweige denn ein Privatleben an sich fehlt mir die Zeit.  
"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Nicht dass Du es schaffst, beinahe die Hochzeit eines Freundes zu vergessen, weil Du immer nur an das Eine denkst."  
Für einen Moment hält er inne und ich frage mich sofort, ob er das so meint, wie ich es verstehe. Aber ich sage nichts, denn ich will nicht schon wieder in ein Fettnapf treten.  
"Immer arbeitest und den Spaß vergisst."  
Schlagartige Erleichterung erfüllt mich, er ist also für einen Spaß zu haben und sieht dabei auf den zweiten, genaueren Blick mit seinem schwarzen Locken richtig gut aus, zumindest für meinen Geschmack. Auch seine Augen mag ich, denn sie sprühen vor Energie, haben aber auch dieses verräterische Glitzern in sich. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, schauen sie manchmal aber auch traurig. Gefühlvoll beschreibt die Sache ziemlich gut. „Nein, soweit ist es noch nicht." Es wird Zeit, mein Zimmer zu beziehen. „Ich geh dann mal, aber wir werden uns heute bestimmt noch mal sehen."  
"Das hoffe ich."

Zum Abschied lächle ich ihn an, ehe ich durch die Tür trete. Auf dem Flur kreuzt sich mein Weg mit Wendy, die gerade aus dem Bad kommt und mich freundlich anlächelt, aber wir sagen beide nichts. Allerdings hebt sie eine Augenbraue verdächtig, doch das kann ich nicht deuten, daher betrete ich einfach das Gästezimmer. Ich öffne meinen Koffer und hänge die Sachen auf, die keine Falten haben dürfen. Dann ziehe ich ungestört ein frisches T-Shirt an und binde meine Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz. So verlasse ich das Zimmer wieder und gehe in die Küche, in der Wendy, Jan und Charlie beisammen sitzen und Kaffee trinken. Ich setze mich dazu und lausche dem Gespräch der Männer, die sich über gemeinsame Bekannte unterhalten - ein sehr langweiliges Thema.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit gilt nicht lange dem Gespräch, denn Wendy ist gerade sehr still. Das Lächeln, das ich ihr zuwerfe, erwidert sie auch nur halbherzig. Ich ergreife das Wort. „Verzeiht mir, aber ich habe Wendy, meine beste Freundin, seit zwei Jahren nicht gesehen, daher muss ich ihr viel erzählen. Wir zwei werden Euch deshalb heute Abend alleine lassen. Es könnte später werden." Ich stehe auf, gehe zu ihr und ziehe sie von ihrem Stuhl hoch. Ich mache ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu, ehe ich mich noch einmal umdrehe und in zwei verwirrt schauende Augenpaare blicke. „Viel Spaß." Auf dem Flur bleibt Wendy plötzlich stehen, so dass ich fast in sie hineingehe.

„So kann ich doch nicht los. Ich muss mich umziehen." Sie zupft an ihrer perfekt sitzenden Hose und dem schlichten T-Shirt.  
"Du bist wunderschön so. Wir gehen jetzt los." Meine Stimme lasse ich leicht herrisch klingen, denn ich möchte diesen Abend mit ihr verbringen.  
"Ich hole nur schnell meine Tasche und die Autoschl..."  
"Wir nehmen die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel oder ein Taxi, aber nicht das Auto. Heute Abend feiern wir das Wiedersehen und einen Miniaturjunggesellinnenabschied." Ich versuche zu deuten, was ihre Augen sagen, doch es gelingt mir nicht. „Bitte."  
"Okay."

Dass es Wendy widerstrebt, ist offensichtlich, aber ich freue mich, dass sie doch mitkommt. Kurze Zeit später sitzen wir in einem Taxi Richtung St. Pauli, denn dort ist laut meinem Reiseführer immer etwas los und wird ein vielfältiges Programm geboten. Nachdem wir angehalten und ausgestiegen sind, gehen wir an verschiedenen Etablissements vorbei. Ich bin erstaunt; hier gibt es wirklich alles, sogar Schauspielhäuser. Nachdem wir die Hälfte der Reeperbahn hinter uns gelassen haben, betreten wir eine Stripteasebar, in der zu meiner Freude auch ein paar Männer die Hüften schwingen. Zur Feier des Tages bestelle ich eine Flasche Sekt, auch wenn die Preise zu hoch sind, denn ich möchte auf den Putz hauen. Obwohl Wendy meine Idee anscheinend nicht gefällt, kümmere ich mich heute nicht darum und tue das, was will, und zwar feiern.

Ich hebe mein Glas. „Auf die Zukunft."  
"Ja."  
Die Einsilbigkeit erstaunt mich. „Du bist so merkwürdig. Was ist los?"  
Das erste Mal schaut sie mich heute Abend an. "Der Hochzeitsstress, die Vorbereitungen - alles. Diese Tortengeschichte heute hat mir den Rest gegeben."  
"Brauchst Du Hilfe."  
Wendy schüttelt nur den Kopf.

Das reicht mir nicht als Antwort, aber ich belasse es dabei und erzähle ihr stattdessen von der erfolgreichen Messe, von meinem Job und informiere sie über die Sachen, für die wir am Telefon meist keine Zeit haben. Das Gleiche macht sie nach mir, so erfahre ich die Details der Hochzeit, bekomme Labskaus und dessen Zusammensetzung erklärt, was ich für eklig befinde, höre Geschichten über Jans Leben und ihren Startschwierigkeiten mit der deutschen Sprache. So verbringen wir einen Abend und leeren nicht nur die eine Flasche Sekt. Mit der Zeit ist auch Wendy locker geworden, es ist scheinbar nur der Stress, zumindest hoffe ich das inständig.

In den frühen Morgenstunden sind wir die letzten Gäste und werden freundlich, aber bestimmt vor die Tür gesetzt. Leicht angeheitert kehren wir zurück. Dabei kichern und gackern wir laut. Als wir die Wohnung betreten, tippt Wendy mir auf die Schulter und erlangt meine Aufmerksamkeit. Übertrieben deutlich legt sie ihren Finger auf die Lippen. Ich kann nicht an mir halten und pruste sofort wieder los. Deshalb setzt sie wohl noch ein „Psst" hinterher, zu laut, um leise zu sein. Dann trennen sich unsere Wege vorm Gästezimmer. Ich winke ihr kurz hinterher, bevor ich es betrete. Drinnen ziehe ich mich aus und schlüpfe in eine leichte Stoffhose und ein Top, ehe ich mich auf den Weg ins Bad mache. Ich putze nur meine Zähne, denn ich möchte nur noch ins Bett. Ich gehe in das Zimmer und wundere mich, dass das Licht nicht mehr brennt. Habe ich es ausgemacht? Ich erinnere mich nicht. Der Weg zum Bett erscheint mir lang. Irgendwie ist es komisch, was Alkohol doch so anrichtet.

Als ich die Decke zurückschlage, ergreift etwas meine Hand. Ich möchte schreien, doch dann wird das Licht angemacht. Erstaunt schaue ich auf die Person, die in meinem ... Nein, das ist es nicht, es ist sein Bett. Vor mir liegt er, die Decke ragt bis zum Bauchnabel und ich habe freien Blick auf seinen Oberkörper. Ein schöner Anblick. Meine Hand hält er noch immer, was mich wundert, denn ich stelle keine Gefahr dar. Aber auch ich bewege mich nicht, ebenso mein Blick. Ich sehe ihn, seine Muskeln, seine Haare. Seine Hand hält mich noch immer kräftig fest und ich lasse langsam meine Augen zu seinem Gesicht wandern und entdecke das mittlerweile bekannte Grinsen, das seine Lippen umspiele.

„Was?"  
"Nichts."  
"Mein Name ist nicht Hase, falls Du das gehofft hast."  
"Nein, Dein Name ist ‚Mich hört man 10 Kilometer gegen den Wind'. Ihr hattet wohl ein Glas zu viel."  
"Vielleicht waren es auch zwei."  
"Glaub mir, ich merke es kaum."

Er ist witzig, das muss ich ihm lassen, doch ich brauche eine Möglichkeit, wie ich hier herauskomme. Ich könnte einfach gehen, aber das mache ich nicht. Noch während ich überlege, richtet er sich auf, so dass er auf dem Bett sitzt, lässt meine Hand aber nicht los. Die Decke ist dabei noch ein Stück tiefer gerutscht und lässt etwas mehr Haut frei, so erhasche ich einen Blick auf seine Boxershorts.

„Schottenkaro."  
"Ich hätte auch noch blaues Karo im Angebot, falls Dir das mehr gefällt."

Was bildet er sich ein, frage ich mich und entdeckte ein weiteres Mal sein Grinsen. Für ihn ist scheinbar alles ein Witz. Endlich gibt er meine Hand frei und ich gehe nicht, stattdessen schaue ich ihm in die Augen und bewege meinen Kopf auf ihn zu. Kurz bevor unsere Nasenspitzen berühren, drehe ich den Kopf leicht nach rechts, um ihn mit meinen Lippen zu spüren. Innig küsse ich ihn, nur um mich Sekunden später von ihm zu trennen.

„Schlaf schön." Das dazugehörige Grinsen ist perfekt. Ich drehe mich zur Tür.  
„Nicht so schnell, meine Liebe. So kommst Du mir nicht davon."

In meinem Rücken spüre ich eine Bewegung, als er wieder meine Hand ergreift und mich zu sich herumzieht. Dann legt er mir seine Hände an den Hinterkopf und beugt sich zu mir. Dann schließe ich die Augen und spüre nur noch die warmen Lippen. Länger als ein paar Sekunden dauert es nicht und er lässt mich stehen, dabei möchte ich im Moment so viel mehr.

„Träum süß."

Schon liegt er wieder im Bett und dreht mir den Rücken zu, dann löscht er das Licht und ich muss wohl oder übel die Nacht allein verbringen. Ich gehe in mein Zimmer und lege mich hin, doch der Schlaf will nicht über mich kommen, denn ich möchte alles, nur nicht schlafen. Nur zwei Türen trennen mich im Moment von dem, was ich will.


	2. Tag 2, Donnerstag

**Disclaimer:** Numb3rs gehört mir nicht.

* * *

**Tag 2, Donnerstag**

Der nervtötende Klingelton meines Mobiltelefons hat mich geweckt; ich habe eine Kurzmitteilung erhalten. Mit brummendem Schädel richte ich mich auf, greife danach und öffne die Nachricht.

_Ramanujan, benötigen DRINGEND Anleitung bzgl. Programm! Chef springt im Dreieck!! Gruß Becker_

Einen Tag Urlaub habe ich bis jetzt gehabt, von dem ich die meiste Zeit überall verbracht habe, nur nicht im Urlaub. Jetzt das und diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen. Besser kann mein Tag nicht anfangen. Aus meiner Tasche hole ich meinen Laptop und fahre ihn hoch. Währenddessen möchte ich ins Bad gehen, vielleicht hilft etwas Wasser meinem Geist auf die Sprünge, doch die Tür ist abgesperrt. Mir bleibt nichts übrig, als die Alternative zu probieren, die ich hoffentlich in der Küche finden werde. Es gibt schon Kaffee, das weiß ich, als ich die Tür öffne, denn mir strömt der Duft schon entgegen. Welch ein Glück ich doch habe. Ich gehe direkt auf die Maschine zu, an der ein Zettel lehnt. Die Schrift erkenne ich sofort, sie ist genauso wie früher.

_Guten Morgen, Amita! Entschuldige bitte, dass wir nicht da sind, aber Jan musste überraschend zu einem Klienten und ich bin mitgefahren. Allerdings ist Charlie da, er wollte nicht mitkommen und wird bestimmt etwas mit Dir unternehmen, wenn Du möchtest. Sei lieb zu ihm. ;) Wir sind hoffentlich zum Mittagessen wieder da. Kaffee ist frisch gebrüht, Brot usw. im Kühlschrank. Bedien Dich einfach. Wendy_

Das passt ja wie die Faust aufs Auge. Charlie blockiert das Bad, die Gastgeber sind verschwunden und ich muss arbeiten. Irgendwie gefällt mir der Urlaub im Moment nicht, vielleicht sind es die Kopfschmerzen, vielleicht die Gesamtsituation. Aber das Gefühl hält nicht lange an, denn eigentlich weiß ich, dass es richtig war herzukommen. Wie oft heiratet schon die beste Freundin? Erst mal schenke ich mir Kaffee ein, sonst werde ich diesen Morgen nicht überleben. Meine Tasse stelle ich auf den Tisch und kehre dann zurück in mein Zimmer, um den Laptop zu holen.

Der Chef kann froh sein, dass ich die Dateien vor der Abreise noch auf den USB-Stick gezogen habe, damit ich während der Messe in London daran arbeiten kann. Dort hat mir natürlich die Zeit gefehlt und ich habe kein bisschen getan. Den Stick schiebe ihn in die dafür vorgesehene Buchse, öffne die Datei und speichere sie auf dem Laptop ab. Schnell überfliege ich das bisher Geschriebene. Viel habe ich im Büro nicht geschafft, denn ständig habe ich am anderen Programm arbeiten müssen. So recht fällt mir jetzt auch nichts ein, daher beantworte ich die Kurzmitteilung meines Kollegen und teile ihm mit, dass ich daran arbeite und hoffe, die Datei um die Mittagszeit per E-Mail zu versenden. Begierig trinke ich einen Schluck Kaffee, der die Lebensgeister in mir weckt.

Dann mache ich mich wieder über meine Arbeit her. Schnell finde ich Anschluss an die bisherige Ausarbeitung und tippe im rekordverdächtigen Tempo eine Seite. Dabei vergesse ich die Welt um mich herum und tauche ein in die Welt der Nullen und Einsen, des binären Codes ein. Hier kenne ich mich aus und fühle ich mich sicher. Die Liebe zur Informatik hat mit einem C64 begonnen, den meine Eltern mir einst zum Geburtstag geschenkt haben, dann habe ich einige Jahre später meinen ersten PC gekauft, woraufhin ich dann den Entschluss gefasst habe, Informatik zu studieren. Dass ich anschließend einen Job bei einer der größten IT-Firmen der Ostküste erhalten habe, ist eine glückliche Fügung, denn dort bin ich mittlerweile eine der am meisten geforderten Angestellten und das, obwohl ich erst zwei Jahre dabei bin, das ist nichts in dem Business. Viele aus meinem Jahrgang sind erfolglos auf der Strecke geblieben, aber ich habe es geschafft. Wieso ich, während ich arbeite, darüber nachdenke, weiß ich nicht, aber ich bin völlig überrascht, als ich plötzlich ein Räuspern hinter mir höre. Erschrocken drehe ich mich um und kippe dabei wieder versehentlich meinen Becher um, der zum Glück leer ist. Ich hebe den Blick und schaue in sein Gesicht. Sonderlich überraschend ist sein Grinsen, übrigens ein sehr breites Grinsen, nicht, eigentlich ist es allgegenwärtig.

"Musst Du mich so erschrecken?"  
"Ja."  
Ich funkle ihn an, kann meine gespielt übertriebene Wut aber bei dem Grinsen nicht so ernst herüberbringen, wie ich gerne möchte. Eine Antwort gebe ich ihm sowieso nicht.  
"Arbeitest Du schon wieder?"  
"Der Chef benötigt das unbedingt von mir. Wie gut, dass es Mobiltelefone gibt und ich ständig erreichbar bin." Mit dem entsprechenden Blick deute ich darauf. "Urlaub ist etwas für Anfänger."  
"Dann verstehst Du mich so langsam?"  
"Absolut. Ich würde viel lieber durch die Stadt bummeln oder so."  
"Dann mach es doch."  
"Später vielleicht. Ich muss das heute noch abschicken und mich ranhalten."  
"Geh doch erst mal ins Bad, es ist jetzt frei. Danach geht es bestimmt leichter."  
"Gute Idee. Das ist auch nötig." Bevor ich aufstehe, speichere ich die Datei noch schnell, dann gehe ich zur Tür, drehe mich aber noch einmal zu ihm um. „Hast Du schon gefrühstückt?"  
"Nein."  
"Würdest Du mit mir frühstücken, wenn ich fertig bin."  
"Sehr gern."

Die Küche verlasse ich endgültig und gehe sofort ins Bad. Nach einem kurzen Aufenthalt auf dem WC betrete ich die Dusche und lasse das Wasser über meinen Kopf strömen, als es die richtige Temperatur erreicht hat. Es erfrischt mich und die Kopfschmerzen werden erträglich. Plötzlich habe ich mehr Elan und gehe 30 Minuten später sauber in mein Zimmer und ziehe eine enge Jeans sowie ein sommerliches Top an, das viel Haut zeigt. Meine noch feuchten Haare stecke ich mit einer Spange hoch. So kehre ich in die Küche zurück. Was ich dort erblicke, macht mich wütend, wirklich wütend, denn abgesehen von einem gedeckten Tisch sehe ich Charlie, der an meiner Arbeit herumwerkelt.

"Was machst Du da?"  
"Ich helfe Dir, damit Du schneller etwas von Deinem Urlaub hast."  
"Das sind Firmendaten, die sind geheim."  
"Dann solltest Du deinen Laptop ausmachen, wenn Du ihn nicht benutzt."  
Ich weiß, dass er Recht hat und kann kein Argument dagegen aufbringen, egal wie wütend ich bin, daher schweige ich.  
"Das ist aber wirklich gut." Mit dem Finger deutet er auf den Bildschirm. "Nur solltest Du vielleicht noch darauf eingehen, dass das Programm einer gut angelegten Datenbank bedarf. Das könnte zu Problemen führen, wenn jemand, der nicht vom Fach ist, die Anleitung verstehen soll."  
Überrascht schaue ich ihn an, denn seine Aussage ist richtig. Das Gleiche ist mir beim Duschen auch eingefallen. "Was machst Du noch beruflich?" Meine Wut verfliegt langsam und macht Interesse Platz.  
"Ich bin Professor für Angewandte Mathematik."  
"Und da kennst Du dich mit dem Schreiben von Anleitungen aus?"  
"Ich nutze hin und wieder meinen eigenen Computer, um Programme zu schreiben und zu verbessern. Damit nicht nur ich damit arbeiten kann sondern auch andere Personen, muss ich manchmal eine Anleitung schreiben."  
"Okay." Ich schaue auf die Lebensmittel. "Ich muss erst mal was essen."  
"Gute Idee. Übrigens hat Dein Telefon geklingelt, als Du geduscht hast."

Während er sich eine Scheibe Brot nimmt, nehme ich mein Mobiltelefon zur Hand. Die Kurzmitteilung, die ich erhalten habe, kommt von Wendy.

_Hey Amita, ich hoffe, Du hast Dich zurecht gefunden. Dauert bei uns länger, können uns erst heute Abend treffen. Essen zu viert? Ich meld mich. Wendy_

Seufzend lege ich es wieder zur Seite. Die Nachricht ist besser, als ich erwartet habe. Doch viel Zeit verschwende ich im Moment nicht an Wendy, denn das verabredete Frühstück übt einen starken Reiz auf mich aus, also wende ich mich wieder Charlie zu, der mich anschaut.

"Alles okay?"  
"Ja. Das war nur Wendy. Die beiden sind wohl bis heute Abend beschäftigt, wir müssen also selbst für unser Wohl sorgen."  
"Dann sollten wir damit anfangen."  
"Genau."

Mein übliches Käsebrot ist schnell gemacht, unten eine Scheibe Weißbrot, darauf eine Scheibe Käse. Nichts weltbewegendes, aber etwas leckeres. Dagegen beobachte ich ihn, wie er eine Scheibe dunkles Brot nimmt, darauf eine Schicht Nutella streicht und oben drauf eine Scheibe Käse legt. Eine gewagte Kombination. Deshalb schaue ich ihn an, als er hinein beißt. Er zeigt keine besondere Reaktion, für ihn ist das scheinbar normal. Darum esse auch ich einen Happen. Schweigend sitzen wir uns gegenüber und kauen, bis ich mein Brot weglege.

"Was hast Du heute noch vor?"  
"Ich werde wohl auf Sightseeingtour gehen. Die Speicherstadt soll toll sein."  
"Du glaubst nicht, was ich dafür geben würde, Dich zu begleiten, aber ..." Wieder einmal lässt er mich nicht ausreden.  
"Machen wir einen Deal. Ich helfe Dir bei Deiner Arbeit, dafür gehst Du mit mir Mittagessen und auf Sightseeingtour."  
"Das ist ein Deal."

Über dem Tisch hinüber reiche ich ihm meine rechte Hand, die er ergreift, um den Pakt zu besiegeln, dabei entdecke ich wieder dieses verschmitzte Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Dann wende ich mich wieder meinem Laptop zu und tippe fleißig Wörter ein, wobei ich jedoch des Öfteren über den Rand des Bildschirms schaue, um ihn zu beobachten. Seelenruhig belegt er sich unter meinem versteckten Blicken ein zweites Brot mit Salami. Nachdem ich schon wieder in meiner Welt bin und eine weitere Seite getippt habe, deckt er geräuschvoll den Tisch ab, so dass ich hoch schaue. Unsere Blicke treffen sich, worauf seine Reaktion ein Nicken ist, das ich nicht verstehe. Aber egal. Seinen Stuhl hebt er hoch, stellt ihn neben mich und setzte sich darauf. Die dadurch entstandene Nähe fühle ich nur all zu deutlich.

Er zeigt mir, was ich verbessern kann. Mit seiner Hilfe schaffe ich die Arbeit sehr schnell. Auf jeden Fall ist er kein Idiot, denn noch vorm Mittag sind wir fertig, doch durch die Zeitverschiebung wird der Chef es erst morgen haben, aber das ist mir egal. Ich frage Charlie, ob ich in sein Zimmer darf, um die E-Mail zu versenden, was er mit einem Nicken bestätigt. Darum verlasse ich die Küche und gehe ins Arbeitszimmer. Ich hoffe, dass ich keine Aufträge mehr erhalten werde und selbst wenn, ich werde sie nicht bearbeiten. Irgendwann ist auch mal gut. Mit dieser Einstellung im Kopf und dem Laptop in der Hand gehe über den Flur zu meinem Zimmer. Gleichzeitig tritt Charlie aus der Küche. Ich bitte ihn, mir fünf Minuten Zeit zu geben, was er bejaht. Dann dreht er mir den Rücken zu und ich öffne die Tür.

Dooferweise habe ich mich nicht erkundigt, was er vorhat. Deshalb weiß ich nicht, ob ich mit der Jeans und dem Top entsprechend angezogen bin, aber ihn deshalb fragen wird nur ein Klischee bestätigen, das ich nicht mag. Daher lasse ich einfach alles, wie es ist. Kennt er sich überhaupt aus? Auch das weiß ich nicht. Ich greife nach meiner Umhängetasche, in die ich meine Geldbörse, Digitalkamera, Mobiltelefon und alles, was eine Frau sonst so alles braucht, stecke und verlasse innerhalb der von mir gesetzten Zeit das Zimmer wieder.

Die Überraschung ist, dass Charlie noch nicht fertig ist. Ich warte tatsächlich auf ihn, denn er lässt sich Zeit, sehr viel Zeit. Als er schließlich herauskommt, hat sich nichts an ihm verändert, nur hat er jetzt einen Rucksack auf dem Rücken. Ich möchte gerade aus der Tür herausgehen, als mir siedendheiß einfällt, dass wir keinen Schlüssel haben. Doch als ich ihn darauf anspreche, klimpert er mit einem ganzen Schlüsselbund vor meinen Augen, den Jan ihm vorsorglich morgens gegeben hat. Nachdem das geklärt ist, verlasse ich die Wohnung, gehe zum Fahrstuhl und drücke den Heranholknopf, währenddessen zieht Charlie die Tür ins Schloss, schließt ab und kommt danach zu mir. Der Fahrstuhl fährt langsam herauf und öffnet schließlich vor uns die Türen. Er lässt mir den Vortritt, wofür er meine Anerkennung sicher hat, denn Manieren sind in meinem alltäglichen Job, der eine Männerdomäne ist, sehr selten. Der Ton und das Gebaren ist eher rüpelhaft, außer es sind Kunden dabei, dann sind die plötzlich ganz kleine, brave Schoßhündchen.

Gemütlich schlendern wir zum Bahnhof Altona. Es ist nicht der nahe liegende, aber ich möchte Hamburg anschauen. Das lädt zu einem kleinen Spaziergang ein. Kurz vorm Bahnhof ist eine Einkaufsstraße mit einem großen Shoppingcenter. Hier kann ich sicherlich die eine oder andere Stunde verbringen, aber ich denke nicht, dass Charlie darauf Lust hat. Also gehen wir auf den Bahnhof zu, der erst kürzlich umgebaut wurde. Mein Wissen teile ich Charlie mit, ob es ihn interessiert, weiß ich nicht. Wohin er möchte, ist nicht klar, aber bei dem schönen Wetter zieht es mich ans Wasser. Daher schlage ich vor, dass wir an die Alster fahren, denn dort können wir beides haben. Er stimmt zu und kurz darauf sitzen wir schon in der S-Bahn, die uns in die Innenstadt bringt. Auf dem Weg dorthin entdecke ich ein Musicaltheater, die in Hamburg sehr häufig sind. Als ich Charlie darauf hinweise, scheint es ihn nicht sonderlich zu interessieren, denn er schaut einfach weiter aus dem Fenster. Vielleicht benötigt er erst einen Gesamteindruck bevor er sich auf die Details konzentriert. Ich weiß es nicht. Am Hauptbahnhof steigen wir schließlich aus, zuvor habe ich aber schon einen Blick auf die Binnenalster und deren Fontäne werfen können. Auch darauf weise ich Charlie hin und dieses Mal schaut er auf.

"Das ist schön."  
"Ja. Ich dachte, wir könnten dort Essen."  
"Eine gute Idee."

Ich verstumme wieder, es gibt im Moment nichts zu sagen. Obwohl, eigentlich möchte ich mich gerne mit ihm unterhalten, aber er ist gerade abgelenkt, scheint mir. Wenige Sekunden später hält die S-Bahn und wir steigen aus. Wir gehen die Treppen hoch und dann zum erst besten Ausgang. Draußen erkenne ich, dass wir falsch sind, denn die Einkaufsstraße, die laut Stadtplan direkt am Bahnhof anschließen soll, ist nicht zu sehen. Jetzt ergreift Charlie das Zepter und geht zurück ins Gebäude. Er findet den richtigen Ausgang sofort und schon stehen wir auf der Mönckebergstraße - das Paradies, wenn man mich fragt. Doch mich fragt niemand und obwohl wir sie komplett ablaufen, um zum Wasser zu gelangen, schauen wir in kein einziges Geschäft. Im Moment ist mir aber auch nicht danach, denn eine neue Stadt hat mehr zu bieten als Einkaufsmöglichkeiten.

Plötzlich klingelt sein Mobiltelefon, deshalb hält er an und meldet sich, dabei entfernt er sich ein paar Schritte von mir, was ich durchaus verstehen kann. Schließlich muss ich nicht alles wissen, auch wenn ich das gerne möchte. Trotzdem schnappe ich ein paar Fetzen auf, es geht um etwas Mathematisches. Seine Kommentare zu meiner Arbeit waren also völlig fehl am Platz, denn er hat ja auch keinen Urlaub. Lange dauert das Gespräch nicht, denn nur Augenblicke später kehrt er wieder zu mir zurück.

"Familie." Automatisch gleitet mein Blick zu seinem Finger, kein Ring. "Mein Bruder, um genau zu sein. Ich soll ein paar Daten für ihn prüfen."  
"Ist er auch Wissenschaftler?" Meinen Kommentar verkneife ich mir.  
"Nein." Sein Lächeln, das allgegenwärtig ist, tritt in diesem Moment noch etwas mehr hervor. "Er arbeitet beim FBI."  
"Wo kommst Du eigentlich genau her? Von Deiner Stimme her würde ich auf die Westküste tippen."  
"Los Angeles."  
"Was hat Dich nach England verschlagen?" Während ich ein wenig mehr ausfrage, gehen wir immer weiter. Im Moment interessiert mich Hamburg ehrlich gesagt weniger, auch wenn die ersten Eindrücke mich nicht enttäuscht haben.  
"Eine Frau." Das ist es gewesen. Kein Ring, aber eine Frau. Typisch. Aber habe ich wirklich geglaubt, dass so ein Mann noch alleine die Welt erkundet?  
"Wie steht's mit Dir, der viel beschäftigten IT-Fachfrau? Woher kommst Du?"  
"Meine Wurzeln liegen in Indien, aber mein Leben an der Ostküste der Staaten. Gemeinsam mit Wendy habe ich in Harvard studiert, während sie nach dem Abschluss nach Deutschland gegangen ist, um mit Jan glücklich zu werden, habe ich einen Job bei IT Systems Inc. in Boston gefunden. Dort arbeite ich seit zwei Jahren."  
"Du hast schon ein Leben, oder?"  
"Manchmal schon, ja. In letzter Zeit habe ich aber wenig Freizeit, da gebe ich Dir Recht. Du hast es ja schon erlebt." Ich möchte es jetzt wissen. "Deins ist aber auch nicht sonderlich anders. Schließlich ruft Dein Bruder dich im Urlaub an, um ein paar Daten von Dir prüfen zu lassen."  
"Bevor ich nach England gegangen bin, habe ich in L.A. am California Institute Of Science mein Studium beendet und ihm damals als Berater geholfen. Das hat sich durch die Kilometer, die zwischen uns liegen, nicht geändert. Allerdings versteht er, dass ich im Urlaub bin. Trotzdem werde ich es heute irgendwann machen, ich kann ihm das nicht abschlagen."  
"Das verstehe ich."  
"Eben. Außerdem sehe ich durchaus Parallelen zwischen unseren Leben. Ich denke, wir lieben beide unsere Jobs, gehen darin auf und vernachlässigen deshalb hin und wieder unser Privatleben."  
"Aber Du lebst in einer Beziehung, also kann es so schwer nicht sein."  
"Nein, ich lebe allein." Verwirrt schaue ich ihn an.  
"Aber Du bist doch wegen einer Frau nach England gegangen?"  
"Schon, aber das ist eine lange Geschichte. Sie ist eine brillante Wissenschaftlerin und hat eine Stelle in Oxford. Damals war sie Gastprofessorin an der CalSci, als ich gerade meine Doktorarbeit schrieb. Ich lernte sie kennen und verliebte mich. Als sie zurück nach Oxford ging, habe ich auf mein Herz gehört und das Angebot, in Camebridge zu unterrichten, angenommen. Alle haben mir gesagt, ich soll die Entscheidung überdenken, aber das habe ich nicht getan. Ich bin ihr einfach gefolgt. Leider war unsere Beziehung nicht für den Alltag gedacht. Wir hielten nicht mal ein Jahr durch, dann war es zu Ende. Wir haben uns freundschaftlich getrennt. Das ist die ganze Geschichte."  
"Oh." Natürlich fällt mir nichts Besseres ein.  
"Das ist schon länger her. Leider habe ich seitdem niemand mehr, der mich bremst, so dass ich eigentlich nonstop arbeite."  
"Stimmt, so geht's mir auch."  
"Dann bist Du also auch allein?"  
"Ja."

Wieder stehe ich vorm Rathaus, das ich schon gestern gesehen habe. Nun sehe ich es aber mit interessierten Augen, denn ich habe nichts anderes, an das ich denken muss. Der Platz wirkt immer noch geschäftig. Darauf breitet sich das Gebäude aus. Um die ganze Schönheit in mir aufzunehmen, stelle ich mich so hin, dass ich direkt darauf blicke. Im Rücken befindet sich der Starbucks, in dem ich gestern meinen Kaffee getrunken habe, rechts die Alsterarkaden.

Das Essen ist mir jetzt egal, ich möchte nur die Stadt erkunden. Daher ziehe ich ihn am Arm zu den Alsterarkaden. Er gibt meinem Drängeln nach und folgt mir. Meinen Blick lasse ich über die Auslagen wandern. Hier reiht sich ein luxuriöses Geschäft ans nächste, alles hat einen Namen. Schweigend sauge ich diese Eindrücke auf und gehe weiter, nachdem wir die Alsterarkaden hinter uns gelassen haben. Widerstandslos geht er mit mir durch die Straßen. Bald darauf taucht das erste Wasser vor uns auf, die Alster. Am Ufer befinden sich einige Restaurants, die einen schönen Ausblick bieten. So ganz vergessen habe ich das Essen wohl nicht, denn ich drehe mich automatisch zu ihm um, um ihn zu fragen, ob wir nicht dorthin sollen. Doch er kommt meiner Frage zuvor, indem er nickt und mich wieder anlächelt.

Die Entscheidung fällt auf einen modernen Glaskubus mit einer zum Wasser hin ausgerichteten Terrasse. Sofort bestellt er für uns Mineralwasser, scheinbar hat er Durst, ich auf jeden Fall. Dann werfe ich einen Blick in die Karte, so viele Fischgerichte, aber wir sind schließlich am Wasser. Meine Entscheidung fällt auf Scampi mit Salat, während Charlie Forelle mit Salzkartoffeln bestellt. Dazu ordert er den passenden Wein. Das wird sicher lecker. Doch ich vergesse ihn und die Umgebung für einen Moment, als mein Blick aufs Wasser fällt und ich die Aussicht genieße.

"Einen Penny für Deinen Gedanken." Er reißt mich aus meiner Tagträumerei.  
"Schön."

Daraufhin drehe ich mich zu ihm um und strecke ihm meine Handfläche entgegen. Lächelnd zückt er sein Portemonnaie und gibt mir, was ich verlange, einen Penny. Automatisch bildet sich auch in meinem Gesicht ein Lächeln. Gerade in diesem Augenblick kommt das Essen. Gegenseitig wünschen wir uns einen guten Appetit und beginnen zu essen. Es schmeckt fantastisch, daher genieße ich Bissen für Bissen und auch ihm gefällt es scheinbar, zumindest verrät sein Gesicht nichts Gegenteiliges. Ich finde es so lecker, dass ich schon fast fertig bin, als er sich nach meinem Gericht erkundigt. Zeitgleich bestätigt er mir, dass es ihm auch schmeckt.

"Für einen Professor bist Du erschreckend normal."  
"Das Gleiche kann ich von Dir behaupten."

"Wir zerstören gegenseitig Klischees. Das hat doch mal was."

Schweigend setze ich die Mahlzeit fort. Schließlich winkt er den Kellner heran, bittet um die Rechnung und lädt mich ein, wofür ich mich bedanke. Bevor wir wieder losgehen, schaue ich auf die Uhr. Es ist noch früh am Nachmittag, daher schlage ich einen Spaziergang an der Alster vor. Wieder stimmt er meinem Vorschlag zu, das ist irgendwie so schön einfach mit ihm. Dieser Moment, dieser Tag muss festgehalten werden, daher hole ich aus meiner Umhängetasche die Digitalkamera und nehme die notwendigen Einstellungen vor. Wieder versteht er mich ohne Worte und stellt sich an meine Seite, legt seinen Arm um mich, das mache ich ihm nach. Dann strecke ich meinen Arm weg und drücke den Auslöser. Gemeinsam begutachten wir hinterher den Schnappschuss. Das Wasser ist kaum sichtbar, dafür zwei lächelnde Gesichter, von denen eines glücklich ist. Das weiß ich. Die Kamera stecke ich weg.

Langsam und gemütlich gehen wir los, sagen dabei aber nichts. Das Schweigen ist mir nicht unangenehm, denn es liegt nicht daran, dass ich nichts zu sagen habe. Ich schweige, weil ich mich auch wortlos wohl fühle. Trotzdem wird die angenehme Stille zwischen uns durchbrochen durch das Klingeln meines Mobiltelefons. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Display nehme ich das Gespräch an. Es ist Wendy, die mir sagt, wann und wo wir uns treffen, doch ich verstehe kaum ein Wort, denn die deutschen Namen sind schwer zu verstehen. Ich bin aufgeschmissen, bitte sie, kurz innezuhalten und winke Charlie heran. Aus der Tasche hole ich Zettel und Stift, die ich ihm in die Hand drücke, dann lasse ich sie alles von Anfang bis Ende buchstabieren. Am Ende steht Oberhafenkantine auf dem Zettel. Dort wollen die beiden sich mit uns in drei Stunden treffen. Das wäre dann auch geklärt. Ich verabschiede mich von ihr, stecke das Telefon zurück in die Tasche, ebenso Zettel und Stift, währenddessen informiere ich Charlie. Dann setzen wir unseren Weg fort.

"Woher kennst Du Dich so gut mit Programmen aus?" Die Frage spukt schon den ganzen Tag in meinem Kopf herum.  
"Mein Job ist die angewandte Mathematik, weshalb ich schon diverse Programme selbst schreiben musste. Zudem habe ich Dir von meinem Bruder erzählt, für den ich hin und wieder als Berater tätig bin. Dabei habe ich einige Programme entwickelt, die der Verbrechensbekämpfung dienen."  
"Du bist also ein Allroundtalent?!"  
"Bedingt."

Viel mehr ereignet sich am Nachmittag nicht. Natürlich unterhalten wir uns, aber es ist nichts Weltbewegendes. Auch erkunden wir die Alster, die schön ist und zum Verweilen einlädt. Doch rechtzeitig, bevor wir verabredet sind, machen wir uns auf die Suche nach einem Taxi, um unsere Freunde zu treffen. Im Gegenzug fürs Mittagessen übernehme ich das Taxi, was Charlie nur widerwillig zulässt. Er ist wirklich gut erzogen, denn ich kenne eher die Taktik, dass jeder eine Hälfte oder aber man abwechselnd zahlt. Im Moment sollte ich keine Liste machen, die ihn betrifft, denn mir fällt nur ein Punkt ein, der gegen ihn spricht. Glücklicherweise verlangt das niemand von mir.

Als wir vorm Restaurant stehen, ist von Wendy und Jan noch nichts zu sehen. Deshalb werfe ich einen Blick auf die Oberhafenkantine, dem Restaurant, das unsere Freunde ausgewählt haben. Es ist ein altes Gebäude, sehr rustikal. Ich bin gespannt, was uns dort geboten wird. Als ich mich umdrehe, schaut Charlie auf den Hafen. Den Augenblick nutze ich, um ihn zu betrachten. Irgendwie wirkt er verloren oder sehnsüchtig, er sucht etwas, das er noch nicht gefunden hat. So in etwa würde ich es beschreiben. Manchmal muss ich mich wirklich ermahnen, bei den Gedanken, die mir zu ihm sonst noch durch den Kopf gehen. Schlimm wäre es, wenn er neben seinem mathematischen Talent auch noch eines in Gedankenlesen hätte. Dann müsste ich aber ganz schnell verschwinden.

Jetzt dreht er sich um und schaut mich an, fast umgehend erscheint wieder dieses Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Es hat etwas Magisches an sich, das ich nicht beschreiben kann, doch es zieht mich sogleich in seinen Bann, wie all die Male davor. Lange kann ich meinen Gedanken nicht nachhängen.

"Hallo Ihr beiden." Wendy kommt auf uns zu. "Jan parkt nur rasch den Wagen, er kommt gleich nach. Wir sollen schon mal reingehen."

Wir machen genau das. Drinnen ist es sehr voll, wir finden Platz am Fenster. Ein kleiner Tisch für vier Personen. Wir werden informiert, dass dies das Restaurant eines bekannten Hamburger Kochs ist. Darum bin ich gespannt, was uns hier geboten wird. Doch darauf antwortet sie nur, dass es typische, deftige Hausmannskost ist, wie sie seit Jahrzehnten in Deutschland hergestellt wird. Ich bin überrascht, auf was für spleenige Ideen deutsche Köche kommen, und werde es auf jeden Fall probieren, doch erst mal warten wir auf Jan, der kurze Zeit später zu uns stößt. Wiener Würstchen mit Kartoffelsalat ist ein komisches Gericht, aber es liegt vor mir auf dem Teller. Nachdem ich die ersten Bissen gekostet habe, schmeckt es überraschenderweise verdammt gut, das könnte ich häufiger essen. Die anderen haben ebenso deftige Sachen bestellt, sind aber alle vom Geschmack überzeugt. Allerdings kennen meine Gastgeber dieses Lokal schon und gehen gerne hierher, denn, so sagt Jan, es schmeckt hier wirklich wie früher bei seiner Großmutter.

Nachdem wir mit dem Essen fertig sind, bleiben wir sitzen und unterhalten uns. Jeder erzählt, was er heute gemacht hat und wie die Pläne für morgen aussehen. Irgendwann unterhalten wir uns frei, es kommt alles zur Sprache, was angesprochen werden möchte. Darüber vergessen wir alle die Zeit, zumindest schaue ich erst nach Mitternacht auf die Uhr und bin erstaunt, wie spät es schon ist. Für den nächsten Tag haben Wendy und ich Shopping eingeplant, die Männer sind noch unschlüssig, halten sich aber die Möglichkeit offen, mit uns zu kommen. Mir ist es egal, solange sie den Shoppingwahn von zwei Frauen aushalten. Als auch das geklärt ist, entscheiden wir uns, in die Wohnung zu fahren, denn es war für alle ein langer Tag.

Das zukünftige Ehepaar geht sofort ins Schlafzimmer, während Charlie und ich im Flur stehen bleiben. Ich denke daran, was in der vergangenen Nacht geschehen ist und wünsche mir eine Wiederholung, eigentlich sogar mehr. Doch ich kann in keinem seiner Züge erkennen, was er denkt, was er von meinem Plan hält. Im Moment bin ich mir nicht mal mehr sicher, was er über letzte Nacht denkt. Das Gefühl, nichts zu wissen, macht mir Angst, denn es ist für mich ungewohnt. Ich schaue ihn an und bemerke, dass er auf mich zugeht. Deshalb, nur deshalb bewege auch ich mich in seine Richtung.

"Vielen Dank für den schönen Tag, Charlie."  
"Ich muss mich bedanken."

In der Mitte des Flures treffen wir uns. Ich habe alles gesagt, was es zu sagen gibt, und ich mache das, was ich in dieser Situation mit allen Freunden machen würde, ich ziehe ihn in eine lockere Umarmung, wobei ich nur einen Arm um seine Schulter lege. Er macht es mir nach, legt auch einen Arm auf meinen Rücken, doch als ich mich daraus zurückziehen möchte, lässt er mich nicht gehen und umschließt mich mit beiden Armen. Ganz nahe stehen wir voreinander und schauen uns in die Augen. Ich verliere mich beinahe in seinen, denn sie sind so schön, strahlen mich an. Dieses Mal sehe ich kein Grinsen. Langsam bewegt er seinen Kopf auf mich zu, derweil schließe ich meine Augen und warte auf die Berührung unserer Lippen. Es ist so weit und es fühlt sich an, als ob ein Blitz durch meinen Körper fährt und jedes einzelne Haar aufrichtet. Wann ich das letzte Mal so gefühlt habe, weiß ich nicht mehr.

Er berührt nicht nur meine Lippen, auch meinen Hals, dabei bleiben seine Hände nicht auf meinem Rücken, sie gehen auf Wanderschaft, suchen ihren Weg. Hier sollen sie ihn nicht finden, ob wir in sein Zimmer gehen oder ins meins, ist mir egal, ich möchte nur aus dem Flur raus. Doch bevor es dazu kommt, hört er abrupt auf, gibt mir einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn und wendet sich von mir ab. Ehe er auch nur einen Schritt auf sein Zimmer zumacht, tippe ich ihm auf die Schulter, woraufhin er sich umdreht. Tief schaue ich ihm die Augen, zeige ihm, was ich wirklich möchte, dann fasse ich ihm an die Schulter und ziehe ihn ein Stück zu mir herunter, dann küsse ich ihn mit eben solcher Leidenschaft wie er mich und lasse eine Hand von der Schulter seinen Rücken hinunter gleiten bis sie auf seinem Po zum Stillstand kommt. Obwohl ich mehr möchte, reiße ich mich zusammen und lass ihn so stehen.

Ich gehe zu meinem Zimmer und öffne die Tür, dann drehe ich mich noch einmal um. Er starrt mich an.

"Träum süß."

Ich betrete mein Zimmer, schließe die Tür, lege ich mich in Kleidung auf mein Bett und lausche, ob er in sein Zimmer geht, doch ich höre nichts, keine Schritte und nicht das Schließen der Tür. Irgendwann stehe ich wieder auf, entkleide mich und ziehe mein Nachtzeug an. Dringend muss ich aufs Klo, möchte aber nicht hinausgehen, denn wenn er mich noch einmal anschaut, werde ich nicht widerstehen. Doch als ich die Tür öffne, ist niemand auf dem Flur. Ich habe es nicht mitbekommen. Unter seiner Tür scheint Licht hervor, er ist also da drin.

Ich betrete das Bad, ohne großartig zu denken, und sehe gerade noch, wie er seine mit Schottenmuster karierten Boxershorts über seine Scham zieht. Verdammt! Wieso? Teufel und Engel sind nichts gegen die Kräfte, die jetzt in mir miteinander kämpfen. Wieso sage ich nichts? Wieso sagt er nichts? Oh nein. Ich merke, wie ich langsam aber sicher rot anlaufe.

"Entschuldige bitte die Störung." Er grinst. Er grinst! Wieso grinst er?  
"Tu Dir keinen Zwang an. Ich bin fertig." Die Hände wäscht er sich, das finde ich gut.  
"Nein. Das kann warten. Ich werde jetzt ... Du weißt schon."  
"Du möchtest gehen?" Sein Grinsen wird immer breiter.  
"Ja." Natürlich möchte ich nicht gehen, aber das werde ich ihm garantiert nicht sagen.

Ich drehe mich um, ein Anfang. Dann gehe ich einen Schritt auf die Tür zu, zwei Schritte. Hinter mir bewegt sich nichts, zumindest erscheint es mir so, doch beim dritten Schritt fühle ich, wie er meine Haare zur Seite schiebt und mit den Lippen sanft meinen Nacken berührt, fast nicht spürbar, aber doch da. Langsam drehe ich mich um, wobei seine Lippen sich kaum von meiner Haut lösen. Erst, als wir voreinander stehen, bewegt er sich einige Zentimeter weg, so dass ich ihm in die Augen schauen kann. Ich sehe genau das in ihnen, was ich in mir fühle. Lange bleibt die Distanz nicht zwischen uns, denn ich strecke mich ihm entgegen, fordernd. Er nimmt mein Angebot an und küsst mich wieder, leidenschaftlicher als die anderen Male.

Ich möchte mit einem Fuß die Tür zustoßen, doch sie fällt nicht ins Schloss. Plötzlich ist da ein Räuspern. Charlie trennt sich von mir und schaut hoch, ein Grinsen, allerdings peinlich berührt. Ich drehe mich um und schaue Jan an, der vor der Tür steht und uns angrinst. Verdammt. Verdammt! Wieso ich? Wieso hier? Sag was, irgendwas. Und tatsächlich, Jan sagt was.

"Es tut mir leid, Euch zu stören, aber ich müsste mal für kleine Jans."

Toilette, klar. Raus. Schnell. Mein Hirn kennt plötzlich nur noch einzelne Wörter. Ich bin verwirrt, überfordert und vor allem peinlich berührt. Die Farbe meines Gesichts möchte ich nicht sehen. Tomatenrot ist sicherlich dezent dagegen. Langsam aber sicher trete ich den Rückzug an, quetsche mich unauffällig an Jan vorbei, wobei ich vermute, dass es durch das absichtliche nicht auffallen noch wesentlich auffälliger ist, und gehe in mein Zimmer. Auf Toilette war ich zwar immer noch nicht, aber das muss ich jetzt aushalten.


	3. Tag 3, Freitag

Gewidmet ist dieses Kapitel zwei Menschen. Vielen Dank schulde ich dem Keks dafür, dass sie mir mit Rat und Bildern zur Seite stand, als es darum ging, ein schönes Hamburg darzustellen. Ganz besonderne Dank schulde ich hevicla, die mir immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht, wenn ich wieder mal ein "schwerwiegendes Problem" hiermit habe, außerdem ist sie der Grund, warum meine Wahl auf "Dirty Dancing" gefallen ist.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Reviews sehe ich immer gern.

**Disclaimer:** Numb3rs gehört mir nicht.

* * *

**Tag 3, Freitag**

Vor mir sehe ich Boxershorts mit Schottenmuster und dann wache ich auf. Traum? Wahrheit! Mist. Wörter. Gehirn anschalten. So jetzt geht es besser. Was habe ich für merkwürdiges Zeug geträumt von Charlie und Jan, Charlie und Wendy sowie Charlie an sich. Jetzt klopft es und ich möchte mich verkriechen, denn es ist bestimmt Charlie, der mich gleich in meinem unnachahmlichen morgendlichen Durcheinander sieht. Ein neuer Tag ist angebrochen, alles ist vergessen. Wem versuche ich, das einzureden. Nichts ist neu, alles ist merkwürdig, peinlich und anders. Ich möchte nicht aufstehen, weiß aber, dass es mir egal sein sollte. Ich bin schließlich alt genug und sollte zu meinen Entscheidungen stehen, wie doof sie mir im Nachhinein auch vorkommen.

„Amita, bist Du wach?" Eine weibliche Stimme.  
"Komm rein."  
Ihr Grinsen sagt alles, als sie das Zimmer betritt. Sie weiß Bescheid, deshalb ist Leugnen zwecklos. "Hast du eine schöne Nacht verbracht?" Ich sage nichts und hoffe, dass sie auf den Punkt kommt, obwohl wir beide wissen, was der Punkt ist. Sie tritt an mein Bett, in dem ich mich aufrichte. Dann bedeute ich ihr mit der Hand, sich neben mich zu setzen. „Los erzähl. Ich will Details, ich will alles wissen."  
"Da gibt's nicht viel zu erzählen, Jan hat Dir vermutlich schon alles gesagt."  
"Er hat mir nur gesagt, was er gesehen hat, das war nicht alles. Er hat Euch wohl ... gestört."  
"Der Moment hätte nicht unpassender sein können, da hat er durchaus Recht. Viel geschehen ist trotzdem nicht." Meine nichts sagende Antwort gefällt ihr nicht, das merke ich. Aber was soll ich denn antworten, wenn ich ahnungslos hier herumsitze.  
"Sind Gefühle im Spiel?" Warum kennt sie mich nur so gut? Okay, sie ist meine beste Freundin, verwunderlich ist es also nicht.  
"Es könnte sein." Vorsichtig nähere ich mich dem Thema. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist toll und süß, aber..."  
"Du musst ihn nicht heiraten."  
Was ist denn, wenn ich das möchte? Wenn ich denke, in ihm das gefunden zu haben, was ich suche? Das sage ich ihr nicht sondern nicke nur.  
"Kommst Du gleich frühstücken?" Das gute an Wendy ist, dass sie weiß, wann es reicht.  
"Ja."

Das Verhör ist beendet, langsam steht sie auf und geht zur Tür. Bevor sie das Zimmer verlässt, dreht sie sich um und lächelt mich an. Dann geht sie endgültig und ich bin noch kein Stück weiter. Mich zu verstecken, bringt aber auch nichts, daher gehe ich ins Bad, das dieses Mal frei ist. Nach meiner morgendlichen Toilette kehre ich zurück und ziehe mich an. T-Shirt und Hose - nichts verfängliches.

Zögerlich trete ich auf den Flur, weiß aber genau, dass ich so nicht in die Küche gehen kann, also straffe ich meine Schulter und richte mich auf. Mit aufgesetzter Sicherheit betrete ich den Raum, in dem alle drei auf mich warten. Ich fühle mich beobachtet, halte aber meine Maske aufrecht. Mein Verhalten ist freundlich und distanziert. Wendys Reaktion darauf ist ein viel sagender Blick, denn sie fragt sich vermutlich, was ich mit meinem Verhalten bezwecke. Das weiß ich selbst nicht, weiß mir aber auch nicht anders zu helfen. Ich habe das Gefühl, mich wieder Teenager zu sein, als jeder Junge die Liebe meines Lebens war, genau so fühlt es sich an.

Lauter Schmetterlinge wuseln durch meinen Bauch, aber das zeige ich nicht. Stattdessen beteilige ich mich mit ein paar Worten am Gespräch, so viel wie nötig ist und esse einen Joghurt. Den Rest überlasse ich den Gastgebern. Dummerweise sitze ich Charlie gegenüber, so dass er öfter in mein Blickfeld huscht, als ich es möchte. Das ist aber auch eine perfekte Ausrede, finde ich und schaue ihn daher häufiger auch absichtlich an. Unsere Blicke treffen sich dabei hin und wieder, zu oft. Dann wirft er mir jedes Mal sein unwiderstehliches Lächeln zu. Schaut er zu mir, weil es ihm wie mir geht, weil er sich fragt, warum ich so komisch bin oder weil er höflich ist? Warum frage ich mich das überhaupt, eine Antwort werde ich darauf nicht erhalten. In dieser Situation wäre ein Abonnement für eine Frauenzeitschrift nützlich, doch die habe ich nie gelesen, obwohl sie jetzt Hilfe verspricht.

Ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als Jan mich um die Margarine bittet, die neben mir steht. Während ich sie ihm gebe, schaut er mir in die Augen. Am liebsten möchte ich meinen Blick abwenden, doch ich bleibe standhaft und erwidere ihn. Inständig hoffe ich, dass er nicht auf die glorreiche Idee kommt, mit mir ein Gespräch zu beginnen, aber es sieht so aus. Glücklicherweise rettet mich Wendy davor, indem sie von ihren Plänen für die Hochzeitsreise erzählt, die sie erst in einigen Monaten machen werden. Sie möchte in ihre Heimat zurückkehren und Jan ihrer Familie vorstellen, die nicht zur Hochzeit kommt. Lebhaft stellt sie uns die Rundreise vor, die sie geplant hat, denn Jan war noch nie in den Vereinigten Staaten und soll so viel davon kennen lernen, wie in drei Wochen möglich ist.

Innerlich bin ich ihr sehr dankbar, ziehe mich aus dem Gespräch zurück und lausche nur. Dagegen beteiligt sich Charlie rege und verrät ihr ein paar schöne Stellen an der Westküste, die zum Wandern und Campen geeignet sind. Er bietet sogar an, ihnen das alles noch aufzuschreiben, damit sie wirklich einen Plan haben. Wobei ich mich gerade frage, ob er schon die Arbeit für seinen Bruder getan hat. Das geht mich zwar nichts an, aber neugierig bin ich trotzdem. In diesem Moment schaue ich wieder in seine Richtung und unsere Blicke treffen sich, sofort erscheint das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht; in mir beginnt wieder alles zu kribbeln und zu wuseln.

"Wollen wir nicht bald mal los, Wendy? Heute ist schließlich Shopping angesagt." Raus hier, nur noch raus hier - mehr möchte ich im Moment nicht. "Ich brauche eine Tasche Wendy, Du kennst meinen Tick: neue Stadt - neue Tasche." Voller Elan ist meine Stimme, als ich das sage, damit sie nicht merken, wie wichtig es mir ist, hier endlich wegzukommen.  
"Das kriegen wir hin. Ich möchte auch los, also ..." Wendy hält etwas überraschend mitten im Satz inne. "Was ist mit Euch? Kommt Ihr mit?" Hätte sie die beiden Männer nicht einfach vergessen können?  
"Selbstverständlich. Ich kann Dich nicht alleine mit der Kreditkarte losziehen lassen. Nachher ist das Konto leer und Dein Schrank voll."  
"Na und? Wenigstens bin ich dann endlich mal glücklich." Während sie das sagt, lächelt sie ihn liebevoll an und küsst ihn zur Versöhnung.

Im Moment fühle ich mich fehl am Platz, zum einen ist das ein sehr intimer Augenblick, zum anderen ist mir das unmöglich, mir fehlt dafür etwas, genauer gesagt jemand. Daher fange ich langsam an, den Tisch abzudecken. Auch Charlie steht auf, nimmt ein paar Sachen vom Tisch und folgt mir. Als wir von der Kühlschranktür leicht verdeckt sind für die beiden am Tisch, beugt er sich zu mir.

"Ich hätte gerade am liebsten genau das Gleiche mit Dir getan." Verständnislos schaue ich ihn an. "Dich geküsst."

Mir fällt die Kinnlade herunter, doch Nanosekunden später habe ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle und reiße mich zusammen, anstatt spontan durch den Raum zu hüpfen. Ich bleibe ruhig und lege die Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank. Doch er geht nicht weg sondern bleibt stehen und reicht mir weitere Lebensmittel, die ich auch verstaue. Als alles untergebracht ist, schließe ich die Tür, doch der Blick auf das Paar, das noch immer ineinander versunken ist, hält mich davon ab, zurückzugehen. Bei Charlie möchte ich aber auch nicht bleiben, deshalb entschuldige ich mich halbherzig und verlasse die Küche.

Ich gehe auf den Flur und habe Raum zum Atmen. Einmal tief ein und aus, dann kann ich wieder zurückgehen, doch als ich mich umdrehe, steht er vor mir. Flucht ist ausgeschlossen, denn der wirklich rettende Raum ist die Küche, doch den Weg dorthin versperrt er. Wenn ich zu mir selbst ehrlich bin, möchte ich hier gar nicht weg sondern die nächsten Stunden, Tage, Wochen, Monate, wenn nicht sogar Jahre hier vor und vor allem gemeinsam mit ihm verbringen. Habe ich das gerade wirklich gedacht? Ich kenne ihn doch kaum. Irgendwas stimmt mit mir nicht, entweder bin ich mittlerweile vollkommen durch oder habe einen Seelenverwandten gefunden. Unsicherheit breitet sich in mir aus, als er mir noch näher kommt.

Wieder bewegt sich sein Kopf auf mich zu und ich bin kurz davor, ihm nachzugeben, als ich Wendys Stimme höre. "Können wir bald los?" Ihre Frage ist meine Rettung.  
Ich ziehe mich zurück und gehe in die Küche. "Abmarschbereit."  
"Gut. Dann hole ich nur rasch meine Sachen." Sie wendet sich an ihren Verlobten und Charlie, der mir gefolgt ist. "Wenn Ihr mitwollt, müsst Ihr Euch beeilen, denn wir sind startklar und können es nicht mehr abwarten, Geld auszugeben." Sie lacht offen und freundlich. So kenne ich sie. Der Stress vom ersten Tag scheint endgültig verflogen zu sein und wird erst morgen wieder Gelegenheit haben, durchzukommen.

Rasch gehe ich in mein Zimmer, hole meine sieben Sachen und kehre zurück in den Flur. Dort wartet Wendy, die nichts machen muss, denn sie hat ihre Tasche an der Garderobe hängen. Doch auf wen müssen wir warten? Die Männer. Lange brauchen sie aber auch nicht und nur Sekunden später stehen sie vor uns. Für Charlies Äußeres habe ich heute noch keine Zeit gehabt, doch jetzt fällt mir auf, wie gut ihm die dunkelblaue Stoffhose steht, dazu ein offenes Hemd über einem T-Shirt. Er kann sich wirklich sehen lassen - egal was er anhat oder auch nicht. Meine Gedanken sollte ich wirklich zügeln, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Gemeinsam verlassen wir die Wohnung und gehen zum Fahrstuhl, der für vier Personen gerade noch genug Platz bietet. Ich stehe vor Charlie, zwischen uns ist wenig Platz, so dass ich seinen Atem in meinem Nacken spüre. Meine Nackenhaare richten sich auf. Ein schönes Gefühl. Schluss damit, Amita. Für heute hast Du genug an ihn gedacht. Manchmal muss ich einfach ein Machtwort sprechen.

Vor der Tür hakt Wendy sich bei Jan unter und führt uns auf die Straße, die Charlie und ich gestern schon entlang gelaufen sind. Wir gehen direkt auf den Bahnhof zu, doch sie biegt vorher ab in die große Mall, das Mercado. Schon der Eingangsbereich ist viel versprechend, denn es gibt viele namhafte Geschäfte. Das ist mir egal, aber es ist ein Anhaltspunkt für die Vielfalt, die hier geboten wird. Im Erdgeschoss befindet sich in der Mitte eine Art Marktplatz, auf dem man Lebensmittel verschiedenster Nationen kaufen kann. In die oberen Geschosse führen Rolltreppen und Fahrstühle, dort befinden sich weitere Läden für Kleidung, Spielwaren, aber auch Hausrat und Geschenkartikel.

Ich bin fasziniert und studiere die Schaufenster, wobei sich meine Freundin anschließt. Die Männer folgen uns mit einem gewissen Abstand, wie ich bei einem Blick zu ihnen feststelle und unterhalten sich. In diesem Moment würde ich gerne Mäuschen spielen, doch ich bleibe bei den Schaufenstern. Die sind wesentlich interessanter als ein Männergespräch, sage ich mir selbst, um nicht in die Versuchung zu geraten. Nach und nach betreten wir verschiedene Läden, doch fündig werden wir nicht. So ganz stimmt es nicht, denn Wendy kauft immerhin eine Fliegenklatsche, auf der eine große Sonnenblume geklebt ist.

Mit der S-Bahn fahren wir in Richtung Hauptbahnhof, allerdings nehmen wir eine andere Linie als gestern, so dass wir über die Reeperbahn fahren. Am Jungfernstieg steigen wir aus und ich weiß sofort, wo ich bin, als ich an der frischen Luft stehe. Hier war ich mittlerweile schon zweimal. Langsam schlendern wir wieder über die Mönkebergstraße, nur sind wir dieses Mal zu viert und meine Augen sind auf die Schaufenster um uns herum fixiert. Charlie, der die ganze Zeit neben mir läuft, ignoriere ich, obwohl mir seine Anwesenheit durchaus bewusst ist. Mein Machtwort hat geholfen.

Hier kann ich mich nicht zurückhalten und gehe sofort mit Wendy in einen Lederwarengeschäft, das ich entdecke. Fündig werde ich allerdings nicht, denn entweder habe ich schon eine ähnliche Tasche oder sie gefallen mir nicht. Daher verlasse ich den Laden mit leeren Händen, weshalb mir die Männer erstaunte Blicke zuwerfen, schließlich habe ich am Frühstückstisch noch von meinen großartigen Plänen berichtet. Allzu lange hält mein Machtwort dann doch nicht, denn ich schaue Charlie wieder bewusst an. Er erwidert den Blick. Wir lächeln beide, ich kann es nicht abstellen und er scheint sich nichts bei meinem merkwürdigen Verhalten zu denken. Für eine Unterhaltung bleibt uns keine Zeit, denn Wendy und ich sind in unserem Element, während die Männer uns unermüdlich durch viele verschiedene Läden folgen, in denen wir nichts kaufen. Zeitweise frage ich mich ernsthaft, welche Droge sie genommen haben, dass das mitmachen. Doch die Frage erübrigt sich wenige Meter weiter, denn dort prallen unsere Welten aufeinander. Dessous gegen Männermode. Schon am Schaufenster erkenne ich, dass der Stil beider Männer getroffen ist, wobei mein Blick auf die Auslage in dem für Wendy und mich bestimmten Laden gerichtet ist.

"Wir gehen da ..." Gleichzeitig reden wir alle, benutzen dieselben Wörter, deuten aber in verschiedene Richtungen.  
Diplomatisch greift Wendy ein. "Ihr da. Wir hier" Sie deutet die Richtungen mit den Händen an. "Bis gleich ... Na ja, sagen wir ... später."

Grinsend betritt sie den Laden und ich folge ihr. Die Auswahl ist groß, vom baumwollenen Nachthemd bis zum Hauch von Nichts ist alles vertreten. Ein grober Blick reicht mir völlig, um zu wissen, dass ich hier fündig werde, die Frage ist nur, was ich finden will und für welchen Anlass ich etwas suche. Am Rande bemerke ich, dass meine Freundin sich mit einer Angestellten unterhält, die sofort auf sie zugeeilt ist, als wir den Laden betreten haben. Vielleicht braucht sie Hilfe. Ich höre genauer hin, verstehe aber kein Wort, denn sie redet deutsch, eine Sprache, die ich nicht mal bruchstückhaft beherrsche. Bejahen, verneinen und nach der Toilette fragen ist alles, was mein Wortschatz hergibt.

Gerade, als ich die wenigen Schritte auf sie zugehen möchte, um sie zu fragen, wendet sie sich mir zu und sagt mir, dass sie in die Umkleide am Ende des Ladens geht. Dann macht sie sich auf den Weg und ich wende mich den Dessous links von mir zu. Es sind durchweg schöne Dinge, mit viel Spitze und den verschiedensten Farben. Die Entscheidung, was ich anprobiere, fällt mir schwer, zudem bin ich mir nicht sicher, welche Teile ich kombinieren möchte. Schließlich, nachdem ich die Reihe zwei Mal betrachtet habe, nehme ich ein relativ schlichtes, schwarzes Ensemble sowie ein türkisfarbenes mit pinken Nähten und folge der Wegweisung von vorhin.

"Wendy?"  
"Ich bin in der mittleren Umkleide."  
"Ich bin dann rechts von Dir."  
"Magst Du vorher mal schauen?"  
"Klar." Ich gehe zu ihrer Umkleide und ziehe den Vorhang leicht zur Seite. Vor mir steht sie in einem seidig zarten, weißen Neglige, dass ihre durchaus weibliche Figur zur Geltung bringt. Das Highlight ist eine rosa Schleife am Ausschnitt. "Du siehst wunderschön aus."  
"Denkst Du, dass das Jan gefallen wird?"  
"Wenn nicht, ist er ein Trottel, aber den Eindruck macht er eigentlich nicht auf mich. Also: ja!"  
"Dann nehme ich es." Sie ist dabei, sich umzudrehen, als sie innehält und sich wieder mir zuwendet. "Und was hast Du? Zeig mal." Meine Auswahl strecke ich ihr entgegen. "Ist das für einen bestimmten Anlass?"  
Überrascht schaue ich sie an. "Wer weiß?" Eine kryptische Antwort. Das Lächeln in meinem Gesicht ist vorprogrammiert.  
"Los, probier es an."

Als ich den Vorhang schließe, kommt die Angestellte auf mich zu und spricht mich an. Wieder verstehe ich kein Wort und muss auch so schauen, denn sie geht zur mittigen Umkleide, aus der Wendy ihren Kopf steckt. Mit wenigen Worten klärt sie die Situation und die Angestellte geht davon. Jetzt betrete ich die andere Umkleide und ziehe mich aus, um dann in das erste Ensemble zu schlüpfen. Es passt wie angegossen, um ehrlich zu sein, hebt es sogar noch ein paar Stellen hervor.

"Wendy?"  
"Warte, ich bin gleich fertig." Ungeduldig warte ich.

Nur Sekunden später schiebt sie meinen Vorhang ein wenig zur Seite. Mit großen Augen starrt sie mich an. "Nicht gut?" Vorsicht liegt in meiner Stimme.  
"Mir ... mir fehlen die Worte. Das ist atemberaubend. Damit hast Du Charlie in der Tasche."  
"Das ist nicht meine Absicht."  
"Genau. Und ich bin die Kaiserin von China." Gekonnt verdrehe ich meine Augen. Die beste Freundin hat viele Vorteile, keine Frage, aber sie kennt einen auch zu gut. "Warte kurz." Der Vorhang fällt zur Seite und ich bin wieder allein.

Derweil probiere ich die türkisfarbene Wäsche an und denke nebenbei nach. Habe ich wirklich vor, ihn so zu verführen? Ich bin mir gerade unsicher, sehr unsicher. Als ich beide Teile angezogen habe, betrachte ich ein weiteres Mal im Spiegel mein Abbild und muss grinsen. Jetzt bin ich mir, dass ich einen Waffenschein dafür benötige. Wie lange ich da stehe, weiß ich nicht, doch plötzlich erscheint ihr Kopf wieder zwischen Vorhang und Kabinenwand.

"Hier. Probier ... Amita, das ist großartig." Mehr sagt sie nicht, reicht mir aber einen roten BH mit schwarzer Spitze und zieht sich wieder zurück. Auch den probiere ich an und finde ihn schön.  
"Und?" Selbst durch den Vorhang kann ich ihre Ungeduld hören.  
"Gut. Der ist gekauft."

Das Zeitgefühl habe ich längst verloren, als ich die Umkleide verlasse und zur Kasse gehe. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, unterschreibe ich den Beleg für die Kreditkartenabbuchung. Das Geld ist es wert, eindeutig. Auch Wendy zahlt. Mich würde interessieren, ob sie dabei an Jans Worte vom Frühstückstisch denkt, frage sie aber nicht. Gemeinsam gehen wir raus in die Sonne.

Von den Männern fehlt jede Spur, deshalb betreten wir den Laden nebenan. Auf einem Stuhl sitzt Jan und hat rechts von sich eine Tüte auf dem Boden stehen, weshalb Wendy zu lachen beginnt. Er bemerkt uns nicht, denn er spielt mit seinem Mobiltelefon. Sofort geht sie mit mir im Schlepptau zu ihm und spricht ihn auf die Ironie seiner frühmorgendlichen Aussage an, währenddessen schaue ich mich um. Charlie ist nirgends zu sehen. Als ich Jan nach ihm frage, deutet er grinsend auf die Umkleidekabinen, auf die ich zugehe. Gerade in dem Moment tritt er heraus und ist mit einem perfekt sitzenden, schwarzen Anzug, dazu passenden, schwarzen Schuhen und einem hellblauen Oberhemd gekleidet. Er zupft an der Kleidung herum und hat noch nicht den Blick gehoben.

"Kann ich das so..." Jetzt hat er mich entdeckt. "Oh, ich dachte Du bist ..."  
"Jan?! Nein, der bin ich nicht, der ist bei seiner Zukünftigen." Ich kann auch Grinsen, so ist es nicht, obwohl Frauen doch eher zum Lächeln neigen. "Und zu Deiner anderen Frage: Ja, das kannst Du tragen. Es steht Dir ausgezeichnet." Woher kommt plötzlich die vorlaute Art?  
"Danke." Sehe ich da einen dezenten Tick rot in seinem Gesicht? Bin ich zu direkt? Es ist merkwürdig, bei ihm bin ich alles, nur nicht die, die ich sonst bin. Er kennt mehr Seiten von mir als die meisten, dabei habe ich ihn erst vorgestern kennen gelernt.  
"Gern geschehen. Möchtest Du das morgen tragen?" Neugierig bin ich nicht. Nein!  
"Ich denke schon. Die Sachen haben mich angesprungen. Ich musste sie anprobieren."  
"Das ist eine typische Ausrede für Anproben und auch Käufe, die nicht notwendig sind."  
"Du hast mich ertappt, aber schick ist er trotzdem."  
"Dann kauf ihn Dir." Wieder lächle ich und ertappe mich dabei, wie ich ihn mir in dem Anzug neben mir vorstelle, wenn ich morgen fertig zum Ausgehen bin. Optisch passen wir gut zusammen.  
"Okay, was möchtest Du für die fachliche Beratung haben?" Ich bin irritiert.  
"Das ist gut so."  
"Nein, ist es nicht."  
"Doch. Du hast schon mehr als genug getan für mich. Ich schulde eher Dir etwas, also sind wir quitt."  
"Ausnahmsweise lass ich das durchgehen."  
"Sehr schön. Beeil Dich, damit wir weiter können."

Langsam gehe ich zu den anderen beiden zurück.

"Du warst lange weg, Amita. Hast Du was Schönes erlebt?"

Obwohl ich Jan nicht kenne, weiß ich genau, was er im Moment denkt, denn sein Blick sagt alles. Das werde ich mir wohl in Zukunft ständig anhören dürfen. Die Kunst des Zusammenreißens sollte ich dringend erlernen, dann komme ich nicht in Situationen, die so etwas nach sich ziehen. Ich beachte seinen Spruch nicht. Für ihn scheint es aber beendet zu sein, denn er wechselt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken das Thema und schlägt vor, Essen zu gehen, wenn Charlie endlich fertig ist. Ich frage mich gerade ernsthaft, wie lange er schon wartet, denn er hat wirklich endlich gesagt. Und ich dachte immer, Frauen sind anstrengend, wenn es ums Einkaufen geht.

Während ich darüber nachdenke und unwillkürlich Jan dabei anschaue, fällt mir auf, dass auf ihn einige Klischees zutreffen. Er trägt eine Brille, ist etwas zu blass, so als ob er niemals das Tageslicht sieht und hat ein paar Pfund zu viel auf den Rippen, die ich persönlich nicht störend finde, denn sie passen zu ihm. Ich weiß zwar, dass er absolut nicht dem Klischee entspricht, aber optisch passt er ins Muster. Bei mir in der Firma sehen die Männer alle ähnlich aus und haben von Mode noch nichts gehört. Glücklicherweise ist Jan gerade in der Beziehung erfreulich anders, außerdem sitzt er nicht jede Minute, egal ob Freizeit oder Arbeitszeit, vorm Computer. Ich sollte ehrlich zu mir sein und nicht so über meine Kollegen denken, denn ich gehöre dieser Randgruppenerscheinung selbst an, auch wenn ich dem Klischee nicht entspreche und auch nicht entsprechen möchte.

Endlich kehrt Charlie zu uns zurück, aber er hat nicht nur die Sachen, die er eben anprobiert hat, auf dem Arm sondern noch zwei oder drei T-Shirts sowie eine kleine, aber feine Auswahl an karierten Boxershorts. Soll mir das etwas sagen? Er schaut mich an und grinst. Ob er weiß, was ich denke? Bestimmt, denn schwer zu erraten ist es nicht. Ich erwidere es einfach und belasse es dabei. Wendy dagegen wirft ihm einen Blick zu, der mehr sagt als tausend Worte, als er, nachdem er bezahlt hat, eine große, gut gefüllte Tüte in der Hand hält. Dagegen wirkt Wendys und mein Einkauf schon beinahe harmlos. Vor der Tür verstaut er so viel wie möglich in seinem Rucksack. Meine Tüte verschwindet unauffällig in meiner Umhängetasche, während Wendy mich bittet, auch ihre an mich zu nehmen.

Auf dem Gehweg stehen wir einen Augenblick lang unentschlossen herum, dann erinnere ich mich an Jans Vorschlag. Es ist Zeit fürs Mittagessen und wir wollen uns alle hinsetzen, daher schlage ich einen Fastfoodkette auf der andere Straßenseite vor. Nachdem alle zugestimmt haben, gehen wir gemeinsam dorthin und bestellen alle ungesunde Dinge. Als alle bestellt haben und ich zahlen möchte, kommt mir Jan zuvor und übernimmt die Rechnung.

Es ist schon Nachmittag, als wir uns aufraffen und wieder aufstehen. Einkaufen schlaucht sehr, wie ich feststelle, aber es macht auch sehr viel Spaß. Trotzdem reicht es mir für heute und ich möchte lieber die Stadt genießen. Den anderen geht es scheinbar ähnlich, denn der Elan ist verschwunden. Langsam gehen wir die Straße entlang, denn wir müssen zum Hauptbahnhof. Auf dem Weg dorthin erkundigt sich Wendy noch mal bei dem jetzt beauftragten Konditor nach der Torte. Offenbar ist alles perfekt und wird klappen. Sie ist glücklich.

Der Hauptbahnhof kommt in Sicht und Jan führt uns gekonnt in eine völlig andere Richtung davon. Dabei verweist er immer wieder auf die verschiedenen Dinge, die wir passieren. Unser Weg führt uns an der alten Kunsthalle und der Galerie der Gegenwart vorbei, dann gehen wir über die Lombardsbrücke. Ich bin zwar nicht Fußkrank, aber so langsam könnte ich ankommen. Noch während ich daran denke, sagt Jan, dass es nicht mehr weit ist. Wir stehen am Eingang zum Stephansplatz, doch der ist nicht unser Ziel. Wendy grinst wissend, sie kennt den Weg, ist ihn wahrscheinlich schon mehrmals gegangen. Ein kleiner Eisladen lockt mich und endlich kann ich auch mal etwas ausgeben, sozusagen der Nachtisch zu unserem Mittagessen. Zitrone, Schokolade und Banane - ich liebe es. Viel weiter ist unser Weg auch nicht, denn kurz darauf stehen wir vor einem kleinen Wasserlauf.

Endlich erfahren wir, wo wir uns befinden, denn das ist ein Eingang zu Planten un Blomen, laut Jan einer der schönsten Orte der ganzen Stadt. Wenn er es sagt, wird es wohl stimmen. Wir schlendern am Wallgraben entlang, den wir über eine kleine Brücke überqueren. Eigentlich folge ich nur Jans Anweisungen, aufgrund derer ich die Mittelmeerterrassen erblicke, ein Platz zum Ausruhen, doch das machen wir nicht. Wir gehen weiter und betreten den japanischen Garten. Gleich am Anfang mache ich ein paar Fotos, denn es ist klassisch japanisch, zumindest sagt das Schild am Eingang das. Wir gehen ein paar Schritte und die Schönheit des Ortes hüllt mich ein, die ich nur wenig später wieder mit meiner Kamera einfangen möchte. Als ich fertig bin, entschuldigen sich meine Gastgeber, da sie beide eine Toilette benötigen und lassen mich mit Charlie allein.

Mir ist es egal, ob wir zu viert oder zu zweit unterwegs sind, denn ich habe nur Augen für die Umgebung. Es ist wunderschön. Als ich mich mit Charlie darüber unterhalten möchte, schaue ich in zwei Augen, die nicht hier sind sondern einen Punkt anschauen, der für mich unsichtbar ist. Scheinbar gefällt auch ihm dieser Platz, der Leere, Stille und Einfachheit ausdrückt. Ich schlendere einfach weiter und er kommt mit. Wo seine Gedanken wohl sind, frage ich mich, erkenne aber gleichzeitig, wie schön es ist, diesen Ort mit ihm zu teilen, diese Erfahrung. Als ich ihn erneut anschaue, ist sein Blick wieder im Hier und Jetzt, denn er schaut auch mich an und lächelt dabei. Es ist eine Reaktion des Moments, als ich mich bei ihm einhake. Meine Gefühle irritieren mich, denn ich fühle mich geborgen und wohl. Etwas, das dieser Garten auch ausdrückt. Wir sind beide einfach still, was mich nicht stört.

Langsam gehen wir nach unserem Rundgang wieder auf den Hauptweg zu und mein Arm befindet sich noch immer in seiner Armbeuge. Gemeinsam folgen wir dem Hauptweg, wobei meine Gedanken zu Wendy und Jan schweifen, die schon seit geraumer Zeit auf der Suche nach einer Toilette sind. Daran ist etwas faul, denn zumindest Jan kennt sich hier aus, so dass er vermutlich nicht lange suchen muss. Ich kann sie gleich fragen, was so lange gedauert hat, denn am Ende des Weges in einiger Entfernung von uns tauchen die beiden auf. Rasch ziehe ich meinen Arm zurück und trete einen Schritt von Charlie weg. Warum ich das getan habe, weiß ich nicht.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später treffen wir uns auf der Hälfte der Strecke. Gemeinsam beratschlagen wir den weiteren Tag und entscheiden uns, noch ein wenig in dem Park zu spazieren und dann in die Wohnung zurückzukehren. Wir folgen dem Hauptweg, der an einer öffentlichen Bedürfnisanstalt vorbei führt. Ich kann mir immer weniger vorstellen, wofür die beiden so lange gebraucht haben, aber das ist ihre Sache, vielleicht haben sie einfach Zeit für sich benötigt. Am Rand des Parks entlang führt der Weg uns zum Apothekergarten, der, so erklärt Jan, nach den einzelnen Organen sortiert ist. Nach einem weiteren Fußmarsch erreichen wir den Rosengarten, in dem uns ein farbenprächtiges Meer an bunten Blüten erwartet. Der Duft ist atemberaubend. Nachdem wir auch das gesehen haben, sind wir uns einig, dass es für heute reicht.

Daher gehen wir zum Bahnhof Dammtor und fahren von dort aus mit der erstbesten Verbindung zurück nach Altona. Es ist früh am Abend, als wir uns von dort aus auf den Weg zur Wohnung machen, den Wendy noch einmal unterbricht, um noch ein paar Dinge einzukaufen. Dann geht es endgültig zurück. Als wir alle wieder in der Wohnung sind, gehe ich erst einmal in mein Zimmer und schließe die Tür hinter mir. Nur eine Sekunde möchte ich für mich haben, ehe wir mit der Planung des Abends beginnen. Ich habe gerade meine Tasche auf dem Bett abgelegt und meine Jacke ausgezogen, als es klopft. Sekunden später bewegt sich die Klinke und Wendy betritt den Raum.

"Was möchtest Du heute Abend machen?" Ich zucke mit den Schultern. "Mit den Männern oder ohne sie?"  
Viele verwirrende Eindrücke und Gedanken beschäftigen mich. "Ehrlich?"  
"Würde ich sonst fragen?"  
"Mir ist nicht danach. Zu viel Charlie."  
"Also machen wir einen Frauenabend, schauen den einen wahren Film und machen uns für morgen schön. Das ist sehr effektiv, um die Männer loszuwerden."  
Ein Lächeln. "Oh ja."  
"Dann ist das abgemacht." Sachte berührt sie mich am Arm. "Mach Dir nicht so viele Gedanken, lass es einfach auf Dich zukommen."  
Ganz plötzlich habe ich das Bedürfnis, sie zu umarmen, was ich auch mache. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es zwei Jahre lang ohne Dich ausgehalten habe."  
"Ich auch nicht." Als ich mich aus der Umarmung löse, lächelt sie. "Bis gleich." Sie verlässt mein Zimmer und ich bin um einiges erleichtert.

Für einen Moment setze ich mich aufs Bett und lasse den Tag sacken. Heute habe ich weitere Eindrücke von Hamburg gewonnen, aber auch von den Menschen, mit denen ich unterwegs gewesen bin. Es ist schon bemerkenswert, wie nahe ich mich einem gewissen Mann fühle, obwohl ich ihn kaum kenne, aber es ist auch ein Teufelskreis, denn er beherrscht meine Gedanken. Ich schaffe es keine fünf Minuten, nicht an ihn zu denken. Verstecken kann ich mich aber nicht davor, deswegen verlasse ich mein Zimmer und geselle mich zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer, die auf dem Sofa sitzen und hitzig die abendliche Unternehmung der Männer diskutieren. Als Wendy mich sieht, nickt sie mir zu und lächelt, während Charlie gerade versucht, sein Gegenüber zu überzeugen, ihm die Reeperbahn zu zeigen. Dagegen möchte Jan nur in einer nahe gelegenen Kneipe ein Bier trinken. Sie sind zu keinem Konsens gekommen, als Charlie mich bemerkt.

"Du musst nicht schöner werden, denn Du bist schon wunderschön."

Woher kommt das schon wieder? Kann er nicht einfach ganze Sätze formulieren, ohne mich zum Denken zu bringen? Andererseits finde ich das Kompliment so toll, das ich es am liebsten noch einmal hören möchte. Meine Gedanken sind so gegensätzlich und chaotisch, sagen aber insgeheim alle das Gleiche aus. Er ist perfekt. Ich hülle mich in Schweigen und warte darauf, dass die Männer eine Entscheidung treffen, die schließlich auf die Kneipe fällt. Dann machen sie sich fertig, ziehen sich Schuhe an und Jacken. Wendy verabschiedet sich mit einem Kuss von ihrem Liebsten und wünscht den beiden einen schönen Abend. Ich schließe mich den Wünschen an. Dann verlassen sie die Wohnung.

Wir ziehen uns bequeme Kleidung an, die aus meinem Nachtzeug besteht und kehren zurück ins Wohnzimmer mit der offenen Küche. Wendy steht an der Arbeitsplatte und bereitet Snacks vor. Derweil bittet sich mich, ihren Kosmetikschrank im Bad zu plündern. Mit Nagellack, den zur Nagelpflege gehörenden Utensilien, verschiedenen Gesichtsmasken und Cremes für die Hände sowie ein paar Handtüchern kehre ich zurück.

Gemeinsam setzen wir uns auf das kuschelige, dunkelrote Sofa, das zum Reinfallen und Sitzen bleiben gemacht ist. Dann startet sie den Film und es erscheinen die ersten Bilder, in denen Baby vom Sommer 1963 erzählt. Wir schauen aber nur am Rande den Film, denn wir haben ihn in Harvard so oft gesehen, dass wir ihn mitsprechen können. Stattdessen beginnen wir mit dem Verwöhnprogramm für die Fingernägel. Erst pfeilen, dann überpolieren, mit klarem Lack versiegeln und zum Schluss die Farbe darauf. Wendy entscheidet sich für einen dezenten Perlmuttton, während ich es bei klarem Lack belasse. Während die Nägel trocknen, konzentrieren wir uns auf den Film, um den ultimativen Satz mitzusprechen.

_Ich habe eine Wassermelone getragen._

Einstimmig lachen wir. Dieser Film ist einfach gigantisch, trotzdem steht Wendy auf und holt während der Film läuft eine Flasche Sekt aus dem Kühlschrank. Sie füllt zwei Gläser damit und kehrt zurück zum Sofa. Wir stoßen auf die Liebe, das Leben, die Freundschaft und den morgigen Tag an. Dann kommt ein Lied, das wir mitsingen. Abgöttisch starren wir auf Patrick Swayzes wohlgeformten Körper, der jeden Tanzschritt so wundervoll ausführt. Das habe ich am meisten vermisst, diesen sinnlosen Spaß, der mich alles vergessen lässt. Das schafft nur Wendy. Irgendwann in der Mitte des Filmes tragen wir uns gegenseitig eine Maske auf, sinken ins Sofa und bewegen uns nicht mehr. Ich bemerke, dass mich der Tag geschafft hat und mir fallen trotz des Films immer öfter die Augen zu.

Langsam öffne ich meine Augen und schaue mich irritiert um. Ich habe geschlafen. Der Fernseher ist aus und Wendy sitzt nicht mehr neben mir, dafür steht Charlie vor mir und grinst mich an.

"Trägt man das so in Harvard?" Wovon spricht er? "Vielleicht sollte ich das auch mal probieren, sieht ... interessant aus."  
"Bitte?"  
"Schau mal in einen Spiegel." Sein Grinsen wird breiter. "Du bist ein wenig weiß um die Nase. Geht's Dir nicht gut?"

Die Maske, verdammt. Ich laufe rot an, was er aber nicht sehen kann. Trotzdem springe ich auf und gehe ins Bad, in dem auch Wendy steht und sich ihre Maske abwäscht. Mittlerweile ist sie steinhart geworden, denn sie hat zu lange eingewirkt. Mit etwas warmem Wasser löst sie sich schließlich doch. Nachdem ich mein Gesicht gereinigt und abgetrocknet habe, gehe ich, anstatt das Wohnzimmer zu betreten, in dem ich Charlie vermute, direkt in mein Zimmer, drehe den Schlüssel um und lege mich ins Bett.


	4. Tag 4, Samstag

**Disclaimer:** Numb3rs gehört mir nicht.

* * *

**Tag 4, Samstag**

Der Schock vom Vortag sitzt mir noch immer in den Knochen. Frauenabende sollte man nur veranstalten, wenn man tatsächlich niemanden mehr trifft. Ich habe deshalb richtig wirres Zeug geträumt von einem Monster, das mich verschlingt und dann war da noch Charlie, der gegrinst hat und trotz Angst verdammt gut aussah. Die Nacht ist vorbei, ein neuer Tag angefangen. Glücklicherweise wird heute niemand Zeit haben, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn heute ist der Tag von Wendy und Jan, da habe ich mich nicht mit mir zu beschäftigen. Basta. Die Finger sind gemacht für die Haare fahren wir später zum Friseur, das ist alles geklärt. Damit sich Braut und Bräutigam vor der Hochzeit nicht mehr sehen, fährt sie nachher mit zu mir ins Hotel, während Charlie hier bleibt. Bevor ich mir über den Ablauf des Tages Gedanken mache, sollte ich vielleicht erst mal aufstehen. Toilette, Dusche, Frühstück. Ich habe eine Liste im Kopf.

Daher stehe ich auf und arbeite meine Liste ab. Die Dinge im Bad gehen schnell, dann gehe ich in die Küche. Dort sitzen schon wieder alle drei zusammen. Scheinbar bin ich eine Schlafmütze, denn ich bin immer die letzte. Wendys Gesicht drückt Panik aus, daher versuche ich sie aus der Entfernung schon mal mit einem Lächeln zu besänftigen. Wild redet sie auf Jan ein, ob er an alles gedacht hat, ob sie an alles gedacht hat. Danach beginnt sie all das aufzuzählen, was schief gehen wird. Die beruhigenden Worte ihres zukünftigen Ehemannes haben keinerlei Wirkung auf sie, auch mein Lächeln, das sie vermutlich nicht mal wahrgenommen hat, bewirkt nichts. Während des Gesprächs komme ich noch nicht mal dazu, allen einen guten Morgen zu wünschen, das ist in dieser Situation vielleicht auch nicht angebracht.

Ich setze mich einfach an den Tisch und bereite mir mein Frühstück vor. Dann schenke ich mir Kaffee ein und beginne zu essen. Es hat keinen Sinn, irgendetwas zu sagen, ich würde eh nicht zu Wort kommen. Somit stehe ich Charlie, der in aller Seelenruhe sein Brot isst und mich dabei hin und wieder anschaut, in nichts nach. Als sich unsere Blicke treffen, ist seine einzige Reaktion ein Schulterzucken. Männer! Da ich nachher sowieso mit Wendy Zusammensein werde, bis die Hochzeit stattfindet, kann ich dann versuchen, sie zu beruhigen. Doch eigentlich ist das schon jetzt notwendig, denn sie beruhigt sich nicht mehr. Ich muss sie ablenken. Dass ihre Sachen gepackt sind, schnappe ich aus der hitzigen Diskussion mit Jan auf. Das ist gut. Denn so kann der Plan, den ich in meinem Kopf habe, durchgeführt werden. Rasch frühstücke ich, ehe ich mich mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung vom Stuhl erhebe und den Raum verlasse. Ohne Umwege gehe ich ins Bad und packe meinen Kulturbeutel. Als ich es wieder verlasse und in mein Zimmer gehen möchte, steht Charlie vor mir.

"Amita?"  
"Die bin ich."  
"Darf ich heute Deine Begleitung sein?"  
Seine Frage möchte ich am liebsten mit einem lauthals geschrieenen Ja beantworten und noch ein paar Sachen anhängen, die er heute Abend auch sein darf, doch ich begnüge mich mit einer schlichten Antwort. "Natürlich. Das freut mich sehr."  
Im selben Moment, in dem ich das sage, beginnen seine Augen zu strahlen. Zeitgleich umspielt ein freches Lächeln seine Lippen. Er ergreift meine Hände, die krampfhaft den Kulturbeutel festhalten, beugt sich zur mir hinüber und gibt mir einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange. Mehr nicht. Hat ihn mein Auftritt von letzter Nacht so verschreckt? Ich bin wieder mal verwirrt.  
"Wir sehen uns dann nachher. Ich muss packen." Charlie stehen lassen, abwenden. fünf große Schritte machen, Tür öffnen, durchgehen, Tür schließen. Mein Kopf sendet einfachste Signale, denen mein Körper partout nicht folgen will. Wie angewurzelt, stehe ich vor ihm und kann mich nicht bewegen.  
"Nimmst Du meine Sachen nachher mit?" Wieso geht er nicht? Wieso spricht er wieder mit mir? Wieso kann ich nicht gehen?  
"Ja." Endlich habe ich die Kraft und die Willensstärke, in zu verlassen und in mein Zimmer zu gehen.

Meine Sachen lege ich feinsäuberlich in einen Koffer, den ich anschließend verschließe. Das ist eine banale Tätigkeit, aber sie hilft mir, meinen Kopf abzulenken. Meine Gedanken an Charlie habe ich so gut es geht verdrängt, als ich das Zimmer wieder verlasse, doch sein Gepäck, das wie ein Mahnmal im Flur liegt, bringt sofort meine Gedanken an ihn zurück. Mein sonst so geradlinig, logisch denkender Kopf dreht durch und kann nicht mehr klar Denken. Er ist nur ein Man, den ich nach Dienstag nicht wieder sehen werde, versuche ich mir klarzumachen. Aber auch das funktioniert nicht. Erst als ich Wendys Stimme höre, weiß ich, worum ich mich heute kümmern muss. Mein Privatleben muss ausnahmsweise zurückstecken. Ich betrete ein weiteres Mal die Küche, in der er schweigend am Tisch sitzt, Wendy mittlerweile aufgeregt gestikuliert und Jan versucht, sie mit sehr sanfter Stimme zu beruhigen.

"Komm Wendy, wir fahren jetzt zum Hotel. Heute steht noch so viel auf dem Plan: Friseur, Makeup, Outfit. Hol Deine Sachen." Sie möchte widersprechen, das sehe ich ihr an. "Los!" Ob es der Ton in meiner Stimme ist oder ihre Einsicht, weiß ich nicht, aber sie steht tatsächlich auf und verlässt die Küche. Währenddessen wende ich mich Jan zu. "Bestellst Du bitte ein Taxi?" Auch er erhebt sich, geht zum Telefon und erfüllt meinen Wunsch.

Für einen Moment sitzen Charlie und ich alleine am Tisch. Ich sollte etwas sagen, irgendwas. Oberflächlich betrachtet bietet sich immer wieder das Wetter an, alternativ ist auch die Feier heute Abend ein mögliches Thema, aber meine Zähne öffnen sich keinen Millimeter. Mein Blick ist permanent auf ihn gerichtet und er erwidert ihn, doch abgesehen von einem Lächeln kriege ich nichts zu Stande. Ich sollte endlich erwachsen werden und einfach ich sein, doch ich benehme mich so komisch. Glücklicherweise ist die Stille nicht unangenehm, auch wenn sie mich selbst stört. Diese wird erst gestört, als Jan zurückkehrt und mir sagt, dass das Taxi in wenigen Minuten da sein wird. Daher verlasse ich die Küche wieder und gehe ins Schlafzimmer, dort sitzt Wendy auf dem Bett, hinter ihr eine kleine, offene Reisetasche. Oben auf thront ihr Kleid, das Jan nicht sehen soll, daher hülle ich es in den Kleidersack, der neben der Reisetasche liegt.

"Ist da alles drin, Wendy?" Während ich rede, deute ich auf die Tasche.  
Sie nickt.  
"Dann schließe ich ihn jetzt, denn unser Taxi wird gleich da sein."  
Wieder nickt sie nur.  
Ich mache das, was ich gesagt habe, denke trotzdem über Wendy nach. "Ist alles okay?"  
"Ich bin so aufgeregt. Was ist, wenn ich versehentlich die wichtigste Frage in meinem Leben verneine, wenn ich keinen Walzer mehr tanzen kann, wenn ich nicht in den neuen Schuhen laufen kann, wenn der Friseur nicht weiß, wie man eine Hochsteckfrisur macht, wenn mein Makeup vor lauter Tränen verläuft?"  
Beruhigend nehme ich sie in den Arm. "Wir nehmen wasserfestes Makeup. Deine Schuhe hast Du eingelaufen. Du warst gemeinsam mit Jan beim Tanzkurs. Und wenn Du vor dem Pastor stehst und in Jans Augen blickst, wirst Du wissen, was Du antworten sollst. Mach Dir keine Sorgen, das kriegen wir alles hin. Ich bin da und nachher ist Jan an Deiner Seite." Beruhigend streiche ich ihr über den Kopf.  
Kurze Zeit später löst sie sich von mir und schaut mich an. "Danke Amita." Ich lächle sie an. "Wir sollten jetzt gehen." Sie nimmt ihre Sachen und geht voraus.

Auf dem Flur warten die Männer. Sofort geht Jan geht auf seine Braut zu und sie zum Eingang, um ungestört zu sein. Flüsternd wechseln sie ein paar Worte, die ich nicht verstehe, mich aber auch nichts angehen. Ich bin wieder allein mit Charlie, der mich fragend anschaut, woraufhin ich nicke. Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung, soll diese Geste bedeuten, denn er bezieht sich auf Wendy, zumindest ist das eine logische Schlussfolgerung. Meine Geste hat er scheinbar verstanden, denn er sieht erleichtert aus. Froh, dass alles noch rettbar war, verabschiede ich mich von den Männern locker ohne jeglichen Körperkontakt. Währenddessen winkt Wendy Charlie zum Abschied zu und ehe wir die Tür durchschreiten, küsst sie Jan innig. Ich nehme meine Sachen und die von Charlie, während meine Freundin ihr Kleid und ihre Reisetasche trägt. So verlassen wir die Wohnung, gehen zum Fahrstuhl, fahren hinunter und steigen ins Taxi, das uns nicht weit fährt, aber mit Gepäck wäre es lästig das Stück zu laufen.

Vorm Hotel steigen wir aus, es ist klein, hat aber Stil. Das haben sich meine Gastgeber was kosten lassen. Sie haben eine Suite gebucht, Charlie und ich werden also weiterhin zusammen wohnen. Wir haben getrennte Schlafzimmer, teilen uns aber den Wohnbereich und das Bad. Das werde ich wohl überleben, bin sogar froh über die Nähe. Denk an deine Freundin, die ist heute wichtiger als dein Liebesleben. Mein Zimmer ist geräumig, ebenso wie Charlies. Wendy breitet sich im Wohnzimmer aus, während ich mein Schlafzimmer beziehe. Wir legen nur unsere Sachen ab, denn in weniger als 30 Minuten haben wir unseren Friseurtermin. Zum Probefrisieren war ich nicht da, doch jetzt werde ich Wendy begleiten, zum einen braucht sie vielleicht Unterstützung und zum anderen müssen meine Haare gerichtet werden. Schleunig machen wir uns auf den Weg, gehen die wenigen Meter zu Fuß, dabei strahlt uns die Sonne entgegen. Der Tag ist wie gemacht zum Heiraten.

Die Chefin kommt höchstpersönlich auf uns zu und bringt Wendy zu einem Waschbecken. Dann kommt eine Angestellte zu mir und fragt mich, ob ich auch die Haare frisiert haben möchte. Ich bejahe das und werde fast direkt neben Wendy gesetzt. Die ist aber ganz versunken und erzählt den ganzen Plan ihrer Hochzeit. Währenddessen werden meine Haare shampooniert, ausgespült und mit einer Spülung versorgt. Danach werden sie in ein Handtuch gewickelt. Mit einem Turban auf dem Kopf werde ich zu einem Platz geführt, an dem die Angestellte beginnt, mir die Haare zu kämmen und dann zu föhnen. Als sie schließlich trocken sind und in schönen Wellen meine Schultern hinabhängen, beginnt sie fachlich versiert, sie hochzustecken. Am Ende zaubere ich aus meiner Handtasche eine türkisfarbene Blüten, die ich ihr gebe mit der Bitte, sie mir ins Haar zu stecken. Als das getan ist, bin ich fertig. Erst jetzt schaue ich zu Wendy, deren lange, blonde Haare mittlerweile hochgesteckt sind. Einzelne Strähnen zu Locken geformt hängen seitlich heraus. Im Moment wird ihr gerade eine Reihe kleiner, weißer Blüten ins Haar gesteckt, da sie keinen Schleier tragen wird. Kurz nach mir ist auch sie fertig. Zufrieden bezahlen wir und kehren ins Hotel zurück.

Der nächste Punkt auf der Tagesordnung steht an, das Schminken. Dafür bin ich zuständig. Wendy setzt sich auf einen Stuhl ins Wohnzimmer. Ich setzte mich ihr gegenüber hin und beginne mit ruhiger Hand schlichtes, nahezu farbloses Makeup aufzutragen, das ich anschließend abpudere. Dann betone ich ihre wunderschönen Augen mit leicht goldenem Lidschatten und hebe die Augen durch eine feine, schwarze Linie auf dem Lid hervor. Zum Schluss tusche ich ihre Wimpern schwarz. Ihren Lippen verleihe ein blassrosa Lipgloss farbigen Glanz. Sie ist fertig und betrachtet mein Werk im Spiegel, womit sie zufrieden zu sein scheint, zumindest sagt sie nichts Gegenteiliges.

Jetzt zieht sie ihr Kleid an. Währenddessen gehe ich in mein Schlafzimmer und beginne, mich zu schminken. Das Makeup habe ich aufgetragen, als sie mich ruft, um den Reisverschluss zu schließen. Mit dem Rücken steht sie zur Tür, so dass ich nicht sehe, wie es von vorne aussieht. Nachdem der Reisverschluss zu ist, dreht sie sich um und ich erblicke sie in ihrer ganzen Schönheit. Ein Traum. Es kein typisches Brautkleid, hat weder Spitzen noch sonstige Spielereien, sondern ist einfach ein eng anliegendes, trägerloses Abendkleid, dass am Saum weit ist. Allerdings hat es keinen Unterrock, so dass es einfach schlicht herunter hängt.

"Du bist wunderschön."  
Sie schaut mich an. "Danke." Ihr Blick wandert an sich herunter. "Denkst Du, dass es Jan gefällt?"  
"Das brauchst Du nicht fragen! Selbst wenn Du im Kartoffelsack zu Deiner Hochzeit gehen würdest, wärst Du für ihn die schönste Frau der Welt. Trotzdem wird er Dich genauso schön finden wie ich, glaub mir." Hoffentlich beruhigt sie das.  
"Was wirst Du tragen?" Neugierde ist ein gutes Zeichen.  
"Ich zeig es Dir gleich, wenn ich so weit bin."  
"Ziehst Du etwas von gestern drunter?" Wendy ist wieder die alte, vielleicht nicht ganz, aber doch zu einem großen Teil.  
"Das werde ich Dir ganz bestimmt nicht verraten."

Bevor ich mich ankleide, schminke ich mich zu Ende. Dezent, fast farblos bin ich, als ich fertig bin. Der Hauptaugenmerk wird eh auf meinem Kleid liegen und das will ich auch, daher ist es so perfekt. Zuerst ziehe ich einen Unterrock an, dann ein kurzes, enges, schwarzes Oberteil, das einen bauchfreien Top nicht unähnlich ist. Dann nehme ich den türkisfarbenen Stoff und lege ihn einmal um die Taille. Einen Teil des verbliebenen Stoffes lege ich sodann in Falten, die ich mit einer Sicherheitsnadel vorne befestige. Nun führe ich den Stoff ein weiteres Mal hinter meinem Rücken herum und lege ihn dann über meine Schulter nach hinten. Ich bin fertig. Die ganze Prozedur hat einige Zeit in Anspruch genommen, aber es ist ein Sari und nicht mit dem Anziehen eines normalen Abendkleides zu vergleichen. Bevor ich mich Wendy präsentiere, betrachte ich mich im Spiegel und stelle fest, dass ich ein Blickfang bin, das muss ich gestehen. Okay, das sollte ich nicht überm ich selbst sagen, aber es ist nun mal so. Perfekt ergänzt würde der Sari, wenn Charlie den Anzug von gestern trägt. Schlichte Eleganz ergänzt farbenfrohe Extravaganz.

Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht, wenn man beschäftigt ist, stelle ich fest, als ich auf den Wecker an meinem Bett schaue. Wir haben nur noch wenig Zeit. Glücklicherweise ist es nicht weit zur Kirche, so dass es relativ egal ist. Unser Chauffeur wartet sicherlich schon, denn die ganze Hochzeit ist gut durchdacht. Im Wohnzimmer sitzt Wendy neben ihrer Reisetasche auf einem Stuhl. Dass sie mittlerweile die Aufregung gepackt hat, ist offensichtlich.

"Sollen wir los?" Meine Stimme ist fest, denn sie soll ihr Kraft geben.  
"Ja." Nur ein Flüstern entrinnt ihrer Kehle.  
"Ganz ruhig. Es wird alles gut gehen." Mir fällt nichts Besseres ein.  
Keine Antwort.

Wir stehen auf. Sie rafft ihr Kleid zusammen, damit es nicht schmutzig wird und ich meinen Sari. So gehen wir zum Fahrstuhl, doch auf dem Weg fällt mir auf, dass ich meine Handtasche vergessen habe. Rasch gehe ich zurück und hole sie. Mit einem prüfenden Blick auf den Inhalt - das wichtigste ist dabei - kehre ich zu Wendy zurück, die mittlerweile schon am Fahrstuhl ist und für mich die Tür offen hält.

Im Erdgeschoss gebe ich den Schlüssel am Empfangstresen ab, dabei erhalten wir bewundernde Blicke von den Männern und neidische von den Frauen. Verübeln kann ich es ihnen nicht, denn wir sind nach meiner vollkommen objektiven Subjektivität einfach ein Augenschmaus. Wie ich vermutet habe, wartet am Eingang schon unser Fahrer, ein Cousin von Jan, auf uns. Wendy stellt mir Christian vor, der uns in einem alten, schwarzen Mercedes zur Kirche fahren wird. Das Auto ist wunderschön mit weißen Rosen geschmückt, die auch im Haar der Braut stecken, wenn auch um einiges kleiner.

Christian hält den Wagen nah bei der Kirche, vor der noch einige Leute stehen. Der Großteil scheint schon drinnen zu sein, denn die wenigen betreten nach und nach auch die Kirche. Nur zwei junge Frauen, die kleine Mädchen an der Hand halten, bleiben stehen. Die Mädchen sind offenbar die Blumenkinder, denn sie tragen einen Korb aus dem eine bunte Blütenpracht herausschaut. Erst steige ich aus, dann Wendy, der von Christian geholfen wird. Ich warte, bis sie zu mir aufgeschlossen hat und gehe dann mit ihr zum Kirchenportal. Die Glocken beginnen zu läuten.

Die beiden Mütter drücken Wendy ganz leicht und wünschen ihr alles Gute, dann gehen auch sie in die Kirche, ihnen folgt Christian. Jetzt ist meine Zeit gekommen. Ich schaue ihr direkt in die Augen. Sie nickt und lächelt, was für ein gutes Zeichen befinde. Ihre Nervosität ist wie verflogen. Ich umarme sie, versuche dabei aber möglichst vorsichtig zu sein, um das Makeup nicht zu verwischen.

Als letzter Gast betrete ich die Kirche. Mein Blick sucht Charlie, der relativ weit vorne sitzt und mich anschaut, als ich ihn entdecke. Neben ihm ist ein Platz frei, daher bewege ich mich rasch auf ihn zu, schaue zuvor jedoch noch mal zu Jan, der überraschend ruhig vorne am Altar steht und mich anlächelt. Das Paar ist so unterschiedlich, aber für einander bestimmt. Ich setze mich neben Charlie, der einen schwarzen Anzug trägt, als ob er Gedanken lesen kann. Seine Locken hat er nicht gebändigt, sie hängen ihm ins Gesicht und betonen seine Züge.

"Du bist wunderschön, Amita." Seine Miene ist nicht ernst, aber auch nicht spöttisch. Es ist eine ehrliche Aussage, die mich sehr erfreut.  
"Vielen Dank. Du siehst auch gut aus." Sein Lächeln tritt zu Tage.

Er sagt nichts mehr, denn die Orgel setzt ein und beginnt, eine langsame Melodie zu spielen. Die Mädchen betreten die Kirche und verstreuen lächelnd ihre Blumen. Mit etwas Abstand folgt Wendy ihnen. Langsam und bedächtig schreitet sie das Kirchschiff hinunter auf den Altar zu, von wo ihr Jan mit glänzenden Augen entgegen schaut. Ihr Lächeln ist so freudig, so weit. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass sie jemals aufgeregt war, denn das strahlt sie nicht aus. Als sie meine Sitzreihe passiert habe, schaue ich zu Charlie, der mich ebenfalls anschaut. In mir breitet sich das Gefühl von Einsamkeit aus. Ich möchte es auch, dieses Gefühl, am liebsten mit ihm. Lebendig begraben zu sein, kenne ich schon, zu leben dagegen nicht. Obwohl... In den letzten Tagen habe ich das Gefühl doch kennen gelernt und frage mich nur, ob ich damit alleine stehe.

Als der Pastor die ersten Worte an das Brautpaar wendet, kehren meine Gedanken zurück zur anstehenden Trauung. Angestrengt versuche ich, etwas zu verstehen, doch das geht nicht. Erst als der Moment des Ringansteckens gekommen ist, weiß ich, an welchem Punkt sie sich befinden. In genau diesem Moment läuft eine Träne meinen Augenwinkel hinunter. Als ich sie mit einer Hand wegwischen möchte, ergreift Charlie meine Hand. Sofort wandert mein Blick zu unseren vereinten Händen, dann zu seinen Augen. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und wir lächeln uns an. Einen Moment später hebt er seine freie Hand und wischt mit ihr sanft die Träne weg.

Dann ist die Zeremonie zu Ende und wir verlassen die Kirche nach dem Pastor und dem Brautpaar. Vor der Kirche stehen Kollegen von Jan Spalier und werfen Reis auf das Brautpaar. Am Ende müssen sie mit Nagelscheren ein Herz aus einem Bettlaken ausschneiden, durch das Jan dann seine Braut trägt. Als das bewältigt ist, beginnt das Gratulieren. Jeder schüttelt dem Brautpaar die Hand oder umarmt es. Charlie und ich stellen uns gemeinsam in die Reihe, lässt er mir jedoch den Vortritt, als wir an der Reihe sind. Meine Wünsche kommen von Herzen und das freut sich für die beiden, so dass ich wieder mit den Tränen zu kämpfen habe, doch ich schaffe es und lächle sie nur an. Charlie ist der letzte Gratulant. Nach ihm setzt sich das Brautpaar in den Wagen und fährt mit Christian zum Hotel, in dem die Feier stattfindet. Derweil finden Charlie und ich bei den Blumenstreumüttern einen Platz zum Mitfahren.

Die Fahrt vergeht wie im Flug, denn Lisa eins der Blumenmädchen ist fasziniert von meinem Sari und fragt mir Löcher in den Bauch, wo ich herkomme, woher der Sari kommt, was er für eine Bedeutung hat und ob man dort immer so was trägt. Geduldig beantworte ich all die Fragen, doch das reicht ihr nicht, ihr fällt immer noch mehr ein, das sie wissen möchte. Erst als wir vor dem Hotel stehen, hält sie inne und auch nur, weil ihre Mutter sie darum bittet. Mir ist es egal, denn ich finde Lisa und ihren Wissensdurst toll, es erinnert mich an meine Kindheit, denn ich habe auch jedem Löcher in den Bauch gefragt. Wir steigen alle aus und gehen auf den Eingang zu. Während die Familie das Hotel betritt, schaue ich mich nach Charlie um, der etwas weiter entfernt steht. Ich winke ihm zu, was er erwidert.

Gemeinsam betreten wir das Hotel und werden in einen festlich geschmückten Saal dirigiert. Die Blumen auf den Tischen sind schlicht in weiß und rosa gehalten, ebenso die Servietten. Zur Begrüßung wird uns Sekt und Orangensaft angeboten. Wir nehmen beide Sekt und unterhalten uns über die Trauung, von der er genauso wenig verstanden hat, während die Gratulationen hier ihre Fortsetzung finden, denn nicht alle Gäste waren bei der Trauung. Schließlich suchen wir unsere Plätze. Charlie und ich sitzen - wer hätte es gedacht - nebeneinander. Die liebe Wendy regelt alles, obwohl ich nicht weiß, wann sie das geplant hat. In diesem Moment tritt in Charlie wieder einmal der Gentleman zu Tage, denn er rückt mir den Stuhl zurecht. Erst dann setzt er sich. Es gibt ein Menü, das wohl typisch deutsch ist. Zuerst klare Suppe, dann verschiedene Fleischsorten und diverse Gemüsebeilagen als Hauptgang und als traditionelle Nachspeise Vanilleeis mit heißen Kirschen.

Danach ist der Brauttanz an der Reihe. Wieder ist Wendys Angst völlig unbegründet, denn sie schwebt nahezu übers Parkett, so als ob sie niemals etwas anderes gemacht hat. Bemerkenswert. Nachdem dieser Tanz, der erste Walzer des Abends, vorüber ist, werden alle anderen Paare auf die Tanzfläche gebeten. Ich mache mich auf den Weg zu meinem Platz, um das Spektakel von weitem zu beobachten, als eine Hand meinen Arm ergreift und mich nicht weitergehen lässt. Diese Hand kann nur einem Menschen gehören, deshalb bin nicht erstaunt, Charlie zu sehen, als ich mich umdrehe.

"Erlaubst Du mir die Ehre eines Tanzes?"

Die Frage lasse ich unbeantwortet im Raum stehen, denn mein Handeln sagt alles. Leichtfüßig gehe ich auf ihn zu, erfasse seine linke Hand mit meiner rechten und ziehe ihn hinter mir her. Keine fünf Schritte weiter stehen zwischen vielen, tanzenden Gästen. Auch die kleinsten unter ihnen halten sich an den Händen und tanzen im Kreis. Wir stellen uns in die Grundposition, wodurch wir uns sehr nah sind, dann ergreift er meine Hand und legt die andere auf meinen Rücken, während ich meine freie auf seiner Schulter ablege. Wir warten einen Augenblick bis wir beide den Takt gefunden haben, dann führt er mich in die eine Richtung, dann nach einer Drehung in die andere Richtung. So geht es bis zur Ankündigung eines Musikers, dass das Brautpaar die Torte anschneiden möchte.

Während wir dort hingehen, ergreift Charlie ganz selbstverständlich meine Hand. Meine Überraschtheit lasse ich mir nicht anmerken, zumindest versuche ich das. Stattdessen lasse ich es zu und gehe mit ihm gemeinsam zum Tisch, wo sich die zweistöckige, weiße Torte befindet, die mit rosafarbenen Rosen verziert ist und auf der obenauf ein Brautpaar befindet. Beim Anschneiden liegt Wendys Hand auf Jans, ein gutes Zeichen, denn das bedeutet, dass sie das Sagen hat. Stück für Stück zerteilen sie nun die Torte und verteilen sie unter den Gästen. Da wir nicht drängeln, kommen wir wieder als letzte dran und von der Torte ist nur noch ein Stück übrig, das die beiden für uns teilen wollen, doch ich winke ab, ohne mich bei Charlie zu vergewissern. So erhalten wir von den beiden einen Teller, zwei Gabeln und zwei Grinsen, bedeutungsvolle Grinsen. Dabei wollte ich nur praktisch sein und damit gar nichts ausdrücken, zumindest würde ich diese Erklärung nennen, wenn man mich drauf anspricht. Gemeinsam setzen wir uns an den Tisch und beginnen, die Torte zu essen. Genüsslich schiebt er einen Bissen in den Mund.

"Bleiben wir in Kontakt, wenn sich unsere Wege getrennt haben?" Diese Wörter spreche ich sehr leise. Es ist eher ein Flüstern, denn ich habe Angst vor der Antwort.  
"Ja."

Danach teile ich mit meiner Gabel einen Bissen von unserem Stück ab und wir unterhalten uns weiter über alles Mögliche. Gleichzeitig essen wir die Torte, wobei wir uns immer ab wechseln, erst ich einen Happen, dann er. So verfahren wir bis das letzte Stück auf dem Teller liegt. Charlie ist dran, doch ich möchte es unbedingt haben, denn es ist wirklich lecker. Trotzdem sage ich nichts sondern überlasse es ihm. Behutsam spießt er das Stück auf seine Gabel, die er anhebt. Den Weg, den das Stück nun geht, verfolge ich mit einem Blick, doch er hält mitten in der Bewegung inne und schaut mich an. Dann ändert er die Richtung und führt die Gabel in meinem Mund.

Gerade als ich etwas sagen möchte, wird wieder zum Tanz aufgespielt. Ein weiteres Mal ergreift Charlie meine Hand, mehr muss er nicht sagen, denn ich möchte ebenso wie er tanzen. Doch anstatt eines flotten Liedes kommt etwas Ruhiges und der Abstand zwischen uns wird deutlich weniger, so wenig, dass ich mich an ihn schmiege. Bei all den Gefühlen in der Luft und in mir kann ich nicht anders, ihn stört es aber auch nicht, denn sobald ich in dieser Position bin, spüre ich, wie seine Hand auf meinem Rücken sich enger um mich legt, mich fast schon an ihn drückt.

Meine Wange ruht an seiner Wange, meine Lippen an seinem Ohr. "Du bist ein toller Tänzer." Wieder nur ein Flüstern.  
Er sagt nichts sondern gibt einfach weiter die Richtung vor. Ich ziehe meinen Kopf ein Stück zurück, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen und lächle ihn an.  
Sowohl den Blick als auch das Lächeln erwidert er. "Es kommt immer auf die Tanzpartnerin an."

Langsam lege ich meinen Kopf wieder nah an seinen, wobei meine Lippen versehentlich seine Wange streifen. Beide zucken wir nicht, denn es ist nichts Komisches mehr für mich. An seiner Seite fühle ich mich wohl und drehe so Runde um Runde mit ihm über die Tanzfläche bis die Füße schmerzen, doch auch das hält mich nicht davon ab, immer weiter herumzuwirbeln. Nur das Brautpaar zeigt dieselbe Ausdauer. Zwischendurch machen wir beide ab und an kurze Pausen, in denen wir etwas trinken und uns unterhalten, aber auch während des Tanzens unterhalten wir uns. Hauptsächlich sind es banale Themen, doch es ist nie oberflächlich. Ich habe ihm immer was zu sagen, das gefällt mir sehr. Nie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich weg möchte, dass ich etwas Dringenderes zu erledigen habe.

Die Feier neigt sich ihrem Ende zu, Charlie und ich gehören zu den letzten Gästen. Es ist mittlerweile 5 Uhr morgens und ich bin müde, sehr müde. Die Zeit ist gekommen, um unser Hotel aufzusuchen. Das sage ich Charlie, dem die Idee scheinbar auch gefällt. Gemeinsam gehen wir zum Brautpaar, das noch immer tanzt, auch wenn sie mittlerweile alleine auf der Tanzfläche sind. Schon während wir die Tanzfläche betreten, um uns zu verabschieden, bemerkt Wendy mich und bringt Jan zum Halten. Sie lächelt mich an, aber auch Jan lächelt. Wen wundert das, schließlich sollte dieser Tag zu den glücklichsten in ihrem Leben gehören.

"Wir gehen. Ich wünsche Euch noch einen schönen Morgen." Beide lächle ich an. "Vielen Dank für das tolle Fest. Es war wirklich schön." Ich umarme erst Wendy, dann Jan.  
"Es freut mich sehr, dass es Dir gefallen hat." Meine beste Freundin ist überglücklich. Ich trete ein paar Schritte zurück, damit Charlie sich verabschieden kann.  
Er ergreift Wendys Hand. "Feier noch schön. Das Fest war toll." Dann wendet er sich seinem Freund zu. "Danke für die Einladung." Locker umarmt er ihn.  
"Kommt gut ins Hotel. " Schon jetzt reden beide gleichzeitig, wie das erst in ein paar Jahren sein wird.

Gemeinsam schreiten wir nach draußen. Dort zücke ich mein Telefon und möchte gerade die Nummer wählen, die Jan mir gegeben hat, als überraschend ein Taxi heranfährt und das um diese Uhrzeit. Es ist frei und wir nehmen es, doch gerade als ich mich auf den Sitz fallen lassen möchte, höre ich Wendys Stimme und drehe mich um. Rasch bewegt kommt sie auf mich zu, deshalb entschuldige ich mich kurz und steige aus. In der Hand hält sie meine Tasche, die ich tatsächlich vergessen habe. Dann fällt ihr Blick auf etwas hinter mir und sie beginnt zu lachen. Als ich sie frage, was so lustig ist, deutet sich auf das Taxi, auf dem etwas geschrieben ist. Ich verstehe den Witz nicht, denn ich verstehe die Buchstaben nicht, die darauf stehen.

_66 66 66 - Auf die nette Tour_

Ihre Übersetzung ist sehr aufschlussreich und auch ich lache, knuffe sie aber gleichzeitig leicht in den Arm wegen ihres Gedankenganges. Dann umarme ich sie ein weiteres Mal und gehe zurück zum Taxi. Charlie hat dem Fahrer scheinbar schon das Ziel genannt, denn wir fahren sofort los, als ich wieder sitze und mich angeschnallt habe.

"Was war so komisch."  
"Nichts."  
"Das glaube ich Dir nicht."  
"Bereit für die Wahrheit?"  
"Immer - auch für alles andere." Eine eindeutig doppeldeutige Antwort.  
"Wir sitzen in einem Taxi, dass uns eine Fahrt 'auf die nette Tour' verspricht." Die Wörter betone ich extra so wie Wendy zuvor, woraufhin auch er lacht.

Danach wende ich mich müde ab und schaue aus dem Fenster, daher bemerke ich nicht, wie seine Hand sich nähert. Ich erkenne es erst, als er meine damit ergreift. Überrascht drehe ich mich um und schaue in seine Augen, die meine fixieren.

"Dann sollten wir dem Taxi alle Ehre machen."

Er beugt sich zu mir. Intuitiv bewege ich mich auch auf ihn zu. Als unsere Köpfe sich fast berühren, küsst er mich intensiv, intensiver als an den ersten beiden Abenden und zu intensiv, um ein Scherz zu sein. Es ist ein Versprechen.

Das Taxi hält vor unserem Hotel. Charlie bezahlt es und hilft mir galant aus dem Wagen. Hand in Hand betreten wir das Hotel, nehmen den Schlüssel in Empfang und gehen zum Fahrstuhl. Als dessen Türen sich hinter uns schließen und wir in den fünften Stock hochfahren, kann ich schon nicht mehr anders und gehe direkt auf ihn zu. Küsse ihn, schiebe meine Hände unter sein Jackett und ziehe ihn ganz nah an mich heran. Dagegen fährt er mit seinen Fingern in und dann durch meine hochgesteckten Haare, die so ihren Halt verlieren und mir über die Schulter fallen.

Als sich die Türen wieder öffnen, sehen wir beide nicht aus, als ob wir von einer Hochzeit kommen sondern von einem Marathonlauf. Wir betreten unsere Suite und machen dort weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben. Dabei bewegen wir uns unaufhörlich auf sein Schlafzimmer zu. Auf dem Weg fallen nach und nach die einzelnen Kleidungsstücke zu Boden, bis wir beide vor seinem Bett stehen nur noch unsere Unterwäsche tragen. Während er seine stets karierten Boxershorts, dieses Mal in grün gelb trägt, habe ich die türkisfarbene Wäsche an.

"Hast Du das gestern gekauft?  
Ich nicke nur.  
"Dann hast Du eine gute Wahl getroffen." Genug geredet.

Im Moment zieht er mir mit seinem Blick auch den Rest aus, aber das reicht mir nicht, er soll mich auch tatsächlich ausziehen. Das macht er auch, während er mich weiterhin küsst und seine Hände meinen Körper entlang gleiten. Doch auch meine sind nicht still und schieben seine gut ausgesuchte Boxershorts über seinen Po.


	5. Tag 5, Sonntag

Hier ist der neue Teil. Viel Spaß damit und hinterlasst bitte eine Review.

**Disclaimer:** Numb3rs gehört mir nicht.

* * *

**Tag 5, Sonntag**

Der Tag danach ist angebrochen. Die herunter gerutschte Decke ziehe ich ein Stück hoch, so dass alle bloßen Körperteile bedeckt sind. Ein Blick auf den Wecker sagt mir, dass es kurz vor Mittag ist. Ich drehe mich um und erblicke ihn. Er liegt neben mir, schaut mich an und lächelt.

"Guten Morgen."  
"Hey." Ich lächle ihn an.  
"Hast Du gut geschlafen?" Er erwidert es.  
"So gut, das ich es nicht in Worte fassen kann. Und Du?"  
"Traumhaft schön."

Schweigen breitet sich aus, alles ist gesagt. Wir liegen beide auf der Seite und schauen uns an. Dann hebt er seine Hand und legt sie auf meine Schulter, um sanft mit seinen Fingerspitzen meinen Arm hinunterzufahren. Ein wohliger Schauer durchfährt mich bei dieser Berührung, wodurch sich auch meine Hand willkürlich auf ihn zu bewegt, mit ihr berühre ich seine Brust und male dann mit meinem Zeigefinger Muster darauf.

Noch während ich es mache, ergreift er meine Hand und bedeckt sie mit Küssen, zieht meinen Arm ein Stück zu sich heran und küsst diesen hinauf bis zum Ellenbogen. Weiter kommt er nicht, denn ich bin zu weit weg. Deshalb bewegt er sich ein Stück auf mich zu, wobei er mir zwischendurch immer wieder in die Augen schaut und fährt dann mit der Berührung durch seine Lippen fort, bis er bei meiner Schulter ankommt. Für einen längeren Moment hebt er seinen Kopf und richtet seine Augen auf mich.

Den Blick erwidere ich und bewege mich nun auf ihn zu, beuge mich über ihn und liebkose sanft seinen Mund mit meinen Lippen, dabei fallen meine Haare herunter und ihm ins Gesicht. Ich muss lachen und er lacht mit mir, dieser Moment hält jedoch nicht lange an, denn er streicht mein Haar aus seinem Gesicht und zieht meinen Kopf wieder zu sich herunter. Leidenschaftlich küsse ich ihn. Seine Decke rutscht Stück für Stück weiter nach unten.

Wieder wache ich auf, liege aber allein im Bett. Habe ich die Eskapaden vielleicht nur erträumt, war es pures Wunschdenken, frage ich mich, während ich mich umschaue. Ich hoffe nicht, zumindest bin ich in Charlies Zimmer, zudem bin ich unter der dünnen Stoffdecke nackt und erinnere mich an seine Hände auf meinem Körper.

Langsam nehme ich meine Umwelt in mich auf und bemerke Stimmen. Charlie redet mit jemandem, aber ich höre nicht richtig hin. Wieder schaue ich auf die Uhr. Es ist früh am Nachmittag. Bisher habe ich heute das Hotelzimmer und ihn erlebt, das möchte ich ändern. Deshalb ziehe ich meine Unterwäsche an, wickle mich in die Decke ein und trete, nachdem die Stimmen verstummt sind, in den gemeinsamen Wohnraum. Starr vor Schreck schaue ich auf die Couch direkt gegenüber von mir, dort sitzen Wendy und Jan, mit dem Rücken zu mir Charlie. Als erste sieht sie auf, dann er, schließlich dreht sich auch Charlie um, alle schauen mich an, deshalb wickle ich die Decke enger um mich und renne in mein Zimmer.

Die erstbesten Kleidungsstücke, die ich in die Finger bekomme, ziehe ich an. Dann setze ich mich aufs unbenutzte Bett und warte. Währenddessen fängt mein Kopf an, über die überflüssige Situation nachzudenken. Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Es sind noch keine fünf Minuten vergangen, seit ich ins Zimmer gestürzt bin, ich kann da noch nicht raus, denn sie sind bestimmt noch da. Deshalb kämme ich meine Haare und binde sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. So sind schon mal fünf Minuten vergangen. Erst jetzt betrachte ich mich im Spiegel und sehe ein paar Reste meines gestrigen Makeups, die ich entferne, indem ich Reinigungsflüssigkeit auf ein Wattebausch träufle und damit feinsäuberlich das Gesicht abreibe. Fertig.

Natürlich kann ich hier noch stundenlang herumsitzen und warten, doch das macht die Situation auch nicht besser. Wendy wird mir sowieso Löcher in den Bauch fragen, deshalb nehme ich all meinen Mut zusammen und verlasse mein Schlafzimmer. Als ich herauskomme, sitzt Charlie allein auf dem Sofa. Ihm gegenüber setze ich mich in den Sessel, in dem er zuvor gesessen hat.

"Sie sind weg." Schweigen meinerseits. "Ich habe versucht, sie abzuwimmeln; sie wollten nicht stören sondern nur sagen, dass sie heute Abend mit uns Essen gehen möchten, sofern wir nichts anderes zu tun haben." Ein eindeutig zu deutendes Grinsen umspielt seine Lippen.  
"Dann werden wir wohl dabei sein." Die Konfrontation mit den beiden wird so oder so stattfinden, also lieber früher als später. Seine Gesichtszüge wandeln sich.  
"Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" Seine Stimme klingt ängstlich, das wollte ich nicht, deshalb muss ich ihm die Angst nehmen.  
"Nein, Du hast alles richtig gemacht, um ehrlich zu sein, hast Du es sogar noch ein wenig besser als nur richtig gemacht." Woher kommen diese eindeutigen Wörter, die seine Augenbraue verräterisch zucken lassen?  
"Ich muss Dir ja etwas zum Nachtrauern geben, wenn Du ohne mich nach Hause fliegst." Das Grinsen ist nun in seiner ganzen Pracht zu bewundern.  
"Das könntest Du durchaus geschafft haben."

Was wichtig ist, wurde gesagt. Vielleicht interpretiere ich auch zu viel in die Wörter hinein, doch es reicht. Für mich ist klar, wie ich zu allem stehe. Ich bin glücklich, obwohl es nur unbedeutend war; eine Nichtigkeit in meinem von Arbeit geprägten Leben, an die ich mich klammere. Etwas habe ich in dem ganzen Trubel jedoch vergessen und das fällt mir jetzt ein. Eine Dusche. Langsam erhebe ich mich von dem Sessel. Bevor ich den Raum verlasse, wende ich mich Charlie zu.

"Ich geh kurz Duschen." Unsere Blicke treffen sich.  
"Falls Du Hilfe beim Einseifen Deines makellosen Rückens benötigst, bin ich Dein Mann." Erstaunt schaue ich ihn an und sehe seine Mundwinkel zucken, nur einen Augenblick später ist das Grinsen zurückgekehrt.  
"Wenn Du einen verzweifelten Schrei aus dem Bad hörst, darfst Du gerne vorbei schauen." Ebenso wie er grinse ich jetzt auch, zumindest versuche ich es.

Dann verlasse ich den Raum endgültig und gehe ins Bad. Dort betrachte ich mich für einen Moment im Spiegel, dann lege ich die erst kurz zuvor angezogene Kleidung ab und sorgfältig auf einen Stuhl. Den Pferdeschwanz stecke ich mit einer Spange hoch, damit die Haare nicht nass werden. Zum Schluss lege ich mir ein Handtuch zurecht, betrete die Duschkabine und stelle das Wasser an. Der zuerst kalte Wasserstrahl wärmt sich rasch auf, erst als er eine angenehme Temperatur erreicht hat, stelle ich mich darunter. Nach einer gefühlten Stunde, vom Schrumpelgrad meiner Haut her zu schließen, aber eher einer viertel Stunde stelle ich das Wasser ab und greife nach dem Handtuch, mit dem ich mich sorgfältig abtrockne. Dann gehe ich aus der Dusche heraus, ziehe mich wieder an und bin fertig.

Als ich aus dem Bad herauskomme, erwartet mich eine Überraschung, denn der Tisch ist reichlich gedeckt mit den verschiedensten Sorten Obst und Gemüse sowie diversen Backwaren. Mit einem Lächeln bedanke ich mich bei Charlie, sage aber nichts, denn ich habe Angst, dass ich ihn nach seiner Meinung frage und wissen möchte, wie er die Situation sieht. Was ich darüber denke, weiß ich genau, denn die Nacht und der Morgen sind die Erfüllung eines Traums gewesen. Heute und zwei weitere Tage kann ich noch träumen, dann muss ich in mein altes Leben zurückkehren.

Wieder setze ich mich in den Sessel und betrachte das schöne Frühstück, auf das ich keinen rechten Appetit habe. Doch aus Höflichkeit esse ich ein paar Erdbeeren und betrachte nebenbei Charlie, der beherzt zugreift. Er benötigt die Energie, hat er sich doch verausgabt. Irgendwann scheint aber auch er satt zu sein, als er den Frühstücksteller ein Stück wegschiebt und sich nach hinten lehnt. In mir macht sich mittlerweile Bewegungsdrang breit, ich möchte etwas unternehmen, etwas erleben, am liebsten mit ihm, aber das sage ich ihm nicht.

"Was hast Du heute vor?" Erschreckenderweise scheint er meine Gedanken lesen zu können.  
"Raus an die Luft, in die Sonne." Unsere Blicke treffen sich.  
"Nimmst Du mich mit?"  
"Natürlich." Unwillkürlich lächle ich.  
"Hast Du eine konkrete Idee?"  
"Noch nicht, aber ich werde meinen Reiseführer zu Rate ziehen."

Rasch verlasse ich den Raum und kehre in mein Zimmer zurück. Beim Durchsuchen meiner Tasche ertaste ich mein Mobiltelefon, das ich zur Kontrolle heraushole. Ich habe tatsächlich eine Nachricht erhalten, eine sehr interessante.

_Guten Nachmittag Ms Bettlaken, Du musst nicht immer alles wörtlich nehmen, was ich Dir sage. :-p Wendy_

Mit einer Reaktion von ihr habe ich gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Obwohl es mich nicht interessieren sollte, ist mir ihre Meinung doch wichtig. Schließlich ist sie meine beste Freundin. Bei unserem letzten Gespräch hat sie mich motiviert, auch die Nachricht ist positiv. Wieso denke ich eigentlich darüber nach, auch wenn sie es nicht toll findet, würde sie zu mir halten, so ist sie. Die Gedanken schiebe ich beiseite und beantworte ihre Textmitteilung, dabei schleicht sich ein Grinsen in mein Gesicht.

_Spricht denn etwas dagegen, Dich wörtlich zu nehmen?! Amita_

Das Mobiltelefon lege ich danach in die Tasche zurück, nehme sie mitsamt dem Reiseführer und gehe wieder ins Zimmer nebenan. Dort sitzt Charlie noch immer, als ob er sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle bewegt hat, vielleicht hat er das auch nicht. Wen interessiert das auch. Wieder setze ich mich und schaue kurz in meinen Reiseführer, finde dabei aber nichts, das mich anspricht. Nach Sightseeing ist mir nicht, ich möchte lieber eine ruhige Kugel schieben und einfach weitere Impressionen von Hamburg sammeln.

"Was hältst Du von einem Spaziergang?"  
"Gerne. Hast Du ein bestimmtes Ziel?"  
"Ich habe gar kein Ziel."  
"Chaos?! Da komme ich gerne mit."

Er lächelt mich an, gleichzeitig ist er auch schon bereit. Männer sind anders, immer wieder. Ich bin aber auch fertig, denn meine Tasche habe ich ja schon dabei. Charlie schreitet voran zur Tür und öffnet sie, lässt mir dann aber galant den Vortritt, eine nette Geste. Dann warte ich auf ihn, um mit ihm zum Fahrstuhl zu gehen. Es ist derselbe, in dem wir heute Morgen hochgefahren sind.

Unweigerlich kehren meine Gedanken zum gestrigen Abend zurück, deshalb schaue ich Charlie an, doch der zeigt kaum eine Reaktion und lächelt nur. Das kann vieles bedeuten. Vielleicht möchte er nur freundlich sein und auf meinen Blick reagieren, andererseits denkt er vielleicht wie ich an die vergangene Nacht. Ich weiß es nicht, kann ihn einfach nicht deuten und bin still, denn mir ist die Situation unangenehm. Ihm vielleicht auch? Es wäre zumindest schön, wenn es nicht nur mir so geht. Die Fahrt und die Gedanken enden in der Lobby.

Dort steigen wir aus und trennen uns für einen Moment. Während Charlie den Zimmerschlüssel abgibt, trete ich schon nach draußen. Die Sonne, die schon Richtung Osten wandert, begrüßt mich. Begierig sauge ich das Licht und die damit verbundene Energie auf und atme ich tief die Luft ein, als er wieder an meine Seite tritt.

"Wie geht's Dir?" Verwirrt schaue ich ihn an. "Gefällt es Dir hier?"  
"Sehr sogar." Denkpause. "Urlaub ist schön, dieser hier ist perfekt."  
"Ja. Es ist so anders, vielleicht weil ich kein Wort verstehe."  
"Stimmt, die Sprache ist ein Problem."

Ich lächle, sage jedoch nicht mehr. Stattdessen hake ich mich bei ihm unter und ziehe ihn vom Hotel weg. Ohne Widerspruch zu leisten, lässt er das zu. Ein Ziel habe ich dabei nicht und gehe deshalb langsam die Straße hinab, irgendwann lenke ich ihn in eine Querstraße, der wir wieder ein Stück folgen, ehe er die Führung übernimmt und mich in die nächste Straße dirigiert. Stillschweigend gehen wir nebeneinander her, dabei genieße ich die Nähe zu ihm.

Uns kommt eine junge Frau entgegen, die ich bitte, eine weitere Erinnerung zu schaffen, indem sie diesen Tag festhält. Dafür gebe ich ihr meine Digitalkamera, trete an Charlies Seite, der mich dabei anlächelt und lächle schließlich selbst, als ich in die Kamera schaue. Es dauert keine Minute und das Foto ist gemacht. Wir bedanken uns und setzen unseren Weg fort, abwechselnd führen wir dabei, bis mir ein kleines Café auffällt. Noch bevor ich ein Wort sagen kann, fragt er mich, ob ich hinein möchte, so als ob wir uns schon jahrelang kennen und nicht mehr miteinander reden müssen, um uns zu verstehen. Das Gefühl ist wunderbar und so unerwartet, deshalb nicke ich nur, denn mir fehlen für einen Moment die Worte. Dann setzt er sich in Bewegung und ich betrete an seiner Seite das Café.

Drinnen ist es hell und modern eingerichtet, ein Highlight sind die bunten Bilder an den Wänden. Wir setzen uns an einen Tisch am Fenster, abseits von den anderen Gästen. Die Bedienung ist sehr geduldig, als ich mit meinen besten Brocken Deutsch einen Tee bestelle, woraufhin Charlie mich bittet, ihm einen Kaffee zu ordern. Nachdem auch das erledigt ist, lässt sie uns wieder alleine. Jetzt schaue ich ihn an und im selben Moment richten sich seine Augen auf mich. Unwillkürlich lächle ich, was er erwidert. Meinen Gefühlen lasse ich freien Lauf, Glück durchströmt mich und ein Räuspern entflieht meiner Kehle.

"Wie bitte?" Was soll ich darauf antworten? Smalltalk.  
"Das Fest gestern war schön." Natürlich fällt mir nichts Besseres als das ein.  
"Ja. Die beiden haben sich Mühe gegeben und etwas Besonderes geschaffen."  
"Die Musik war toll, eine sehr gute Band. Es ist lange her, dass ich so viel getanzt habe."  
"Wirklich?" Sein Blick wirkt überrascht. "Du tanzt wunderbar, ich habe gedacht, dass Du das regelmäßig machst."  
"Danke. Dafür bleibt mir leider keine Zeit." Immer wieder macht er Komplimente, verstehe jemand diesen Mann. "Dein Stil ist aber auch nicht zu verachten."  
"Meine Mutter hat darauf Wert gelegt, auch meine musische Ausbildung zu fördern, deshalb habe ich Musikunterricht bekommen und musste, als der erste Ball in der Highschool anstand, Tanzunterricht nehmen. Ich würde behaupten, dass es eine der wenigen Sportarten ist, in denen ich besser bin als mein Bruder."  
"Zwischen Euch..."

Durch die Bedienung, die die Bestellung vor uns abstellt, werde ich unterbrochen. Wir bedanken uns und sie geht wieder.

"Seid Ihr Rivalen?"  
"Nein, heute nicht mehr. Wir sind gleichgestellt, haben auch Gemeinsamkeiten, wie unsere Leidenschaft und Hingabe. Was wir machen, machen wir richtig." Dass er das macht, habe ich schon bemerkt. "Dagegen hatten wir früher zwei völlig verschiedene Leben mit den jeweiligen Stärken und Schwächen, die damals zwar dieselben waren, doch uns sehr unterschiedlich vorkamen. Das konnte uns nicht verbinden." Für einen Moment hört er auf zu reden und schaut mich an. "Wie ist es bei Dir, hast Du Geschwister?"  
"Leider nicht. Deswegen finde ich es immer interessant, solche Geschichten zu hören."  
"Geschwister sind etwas Tolles, wenn man sie zu schätzen gelernt hat." Er ist ehrlich.

Ich trinke einen Schluck, ebenso Charlie. Währenddessen denke ich über das Gehörte nach. Die Beziehung zu seinem Bruder scheint nicht einfach zu sein. Ich möchte gerade zur Antwort ansetzen, als sein Mobiltelefon klingelt. Mit einer kurzen Entschuldigung in meine Richtung nimmt er das Gespräch an und verlässt das Café, um die anderen Gäste nicht zu stören.

Derweil sitze ich alleine am Tisch und beginne, nachzudenken. Wieder fällt mir auf, wie einfach alles mit ihm ist. Wir können Reden, aber auch Schweigen - es steht kein Muss dahinter. Mir ist im Moment nach Reden, doch Charlie ist nicht da und Selbstgespräche führe ich noch nicht. Allerdings habe ich Glück, denn er betritt gerade wieder das Lokal, kommt auf mich zu und setzt sich.

"Das war Jan. Er wollte wissen, was Du von dem Essen denkst. Ich habe ihm zugesagt. Das ist hoffentlich okay?" Ich nicke und trinke Tee. "Nach dem Spaziergang sollen wir zu ihnen kommen."  
"Möchtest Du los?" Unsicherheit schwingt in meiner Stimme mit.  
"Nein." Dagegen wirkt seine fest. Für einen Moment schaue ich ihn an, dabei denke ich nach. Dann kehre ich zu unserem Ursprungsthema zurück.  
"Hast Du Hobbies." Mit Neugierde versuche ich, meine Unsicherheit zu überdecken.  
"Wandern ist meine Leidenschaft, damit könnte ich jede freie Minute verbringen. Abgesehen davon liebe ich meine Familie und unternehme viel mit ihr, wenn ich zu Hause bin." Seine Augen funkeln beim Erzählen. "Was ist Deine Leidenschaft?"  
"Leidenschaft?" Mein Blick sucht seinen, doch er ist mit seinem Kaffee beschäftigt. So werde ich ihm nie signalisieren können, was oder eher wer meine Leidenschaft ist. "Zum Abschalten tauche ich gerne in Bücher ein, nichts entspannt mich besser und ich backe gerne, am liebsten Muffins, aber auch Kuchen und Kekse." Ich trinke einen Schluck Tee und werfe einen weiteren Blick über den Tisch.  
"Mein letztes Buch habe ich während des Grundstudiums gelesen, glaube ich. Ein Klassiker, dessen Titel ich absichtlich vergessen habe." Dieses Mal erwidert er meinen Blick  
"Moderne Werke mag ich selbst auch lieber."  
"Also blutrünstige Hobbits?" Was meint er damit? Verwirrt schaue ich ihn an. "Vampire und Fantasy ist doch in, oder?" Scheinbar hat er meinen Blick richtig gedeutet, denn jetzt ergibt seine Aussage, wenn sie auch verquer ist, Sinn.  
"Beliebt sind sie, aber ich bevorzuge Krimis." Dass ich auch Schnulzen mag, muss er nicht wissen.  
"Krimis habe ich genug durch meine Arbeit fürs FBI erlebt." Er lächelt.  
"Das ist bestimmt anders als in Romanen?!"  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich habe noch nie einen Krimi gelesen."

Mit Büchern komme ich offensichtlich nicht weiter, also lasse ich das Thema und leere meinen Becher. Auch Charlies Getränk ist leer, als er den Becher nach einem weiteren Schluck absetzt. Deshalb schlage ich vor, unseren Weg fortzusetzen. Daraufhin schaut er mich mit seinen wunderschönen Augen an und nickt. Nun winke ich die Kellnerin, die an uns vorbei geht, heran und bitte um die Rechnung, die ich, obwohl Charlie Widerstand leistet, bezahle. Dann verlassen wir das Lokal und gehen weiter.

Charlie hat seinen Arm angewinkelt, ob es eine Aufforderung oder ein Zufall ist, weiß ich nicht, doch nutze ich die Gelegenheit und hake mich ein. Ihn scheint das nicht zu stören, zumindest signalisiert er das in keiner Weise. Im Moment fühle ich mich wohl, ob das am Urlaub, an meiner Begleitung oder an beidem liegt, kann ich nicht sagen, denn es ist ein sehr allgemeines Gefühl.

Die Sonne ist nicht mehr wirklich sichtbar, als wir am Hotel ankommen. Als ich Charlie, der zum Schluss die Führung übernommen hat, fragend anschaue erklärt er mir, dass er sich frisch machen möchte. So bietet sich mir die Gelegenheit, das auch zu machen. An der Rezeption hole ich den Schlüssel und gemeinsam steigen wir in den Fahrstuhl. Dieses Mal nehmen wir einen anderen, die Erinnerungen sind trotzdem da, doch die Euphorie ist verschwunden, so dass ich uns nicht vor meinem geistigen Auge sehe.

"Hat Jan gesagt, wohin wir gehen?"  
"Nein." Neugierig schaut er mich an, doch er stellt keine Frage, allerdings weiß ich, was er wissen möchte, zumindest vermute ich das.  
"Kann ich so los?" Ich deute auf meine Kleidung, woraufhin er grinst.  
"Gute Frage. Der Sari, so schön er ist und wie gut er Dir auch steht, ist vielleicht ein Hauch zu viel."  
"Ach?!" Spielerisch verdrehe die Augen, lächle aber dabei. "Ich besitze auch normale Kleidung."  
"Dabei liebe ich den Hauch Indiens, der Dich umgibt."  
"Dann sollte ich in Deiner Gegenwart wohl nur noch Sari tragen." Das wäre nur ein kleines Übel, wenn es helfen würde.

Die Türen des Fahrstuhls öffnen sich mit einem Pling, damit kommt das Gespräch zum Erliegen. Schweigend verlassen wir den Fahrstuhl und gehen zu unserer Suite, deren Tür ich öffne.

Sofort betrete ich mein Zimmer, denn ich möchte mir nicht zu viel Zeit lassen und ziehe einen schwarzen, kurzen Stufenrock und ein grüne Bluse an, dazu ein paar Schuhe mit Absatz. Dann lege ich ein leichtes Makeup auf, das eigentlich nur aus Wimperntusche besteht. Zum Schluss öffne ich meinen Pferdeschwanz und lasse meine Haare über die Schultern fallen. Kurz fahre ich mit den Fingern hindurch, um sie etwas aufzulockern. Meine zuvor noch große Tasche tausche ich gegen eine kleine aus, dann bin ich fertig und kehre zurück in den Wohnraum.

Charlie ist nicht zu sehen, doch ich höre die Dusche. Da ich nicht weiß, wie lange es dauern wird, hole ich aus meinem Zimmer das Buch, in dem ich gerade lese und schlage es auf. Ein paar Zeilen lese ich begierig, doch dann gehen meine Gedanken inspiriert durch das Geschehen im Buch auf Wanderschaft. Nach und nach sehe ich jedes Erlebnis des gestrigen Tages noch einmal vor meinem inneren Auge, davon ist die Trauung das harmloseste.

Ich komme bis zu den heutigen Morgenstunden, als meine Name in meine Gedanken dringt. Daraufhin schaue ich erschreckt auf, denn ich fühle mich von Charlie ertappt, der mit noch feuchten Haaren vor mir steht. Bevor ich überhaupt reagieren kann fällt mir auf, dass um seine Hüfte nur ein Handtuch gewickelt ist. Fragend schaue ich ihn an, kann jedoch meinen Blick nicht konsequent auf seine Augen richten. Stattdessen wandert der auf seinen Oberkörper, der sich so schön angefühlt hat. Währenddessen entschuldigt er sich, dass es länger gedauert hat und geht dann in sein Zimmer. Ich schaue ihm hinterher, betrachte seinen Rücken und ihn unter meinen Handflächen.

Als er die Tür schließt, hebe ich das Buch wieder ein Stück an und versuche darin zu lesen, doch eigentlich starre ich nur hinein. Die Worte ergeben keinen Sinn, egal wie oft ich sie lese. Doch zumindest meine Gedanken bleiben dieses Mal im Hier und Jetzt, so dass ich mitbekomme, als er angezogen wieder aus dem Zimmer tritt. Er trägt eine Jeans, ein schlichtes T-Shirt und darüber ein Jackett, die perfekte Mischung aus schlicht und fein. Wir ergänzen uns gut, denn ich habe mich, ohne von seiner Wahl zu wissen, für ein ähnliches Konzept entschieden. Mit seinen wunderschönen Augen schaut er mich nun an, woraufhin ich mein Buch weglege, dann streckt mir seine Hand entgegen, die ich ergreife und zieht mich leicht vom Sofa hoch. Als ich stehe, lässt er meine Hand nicht wieder los, was mich verwirrt.

Mit der freien Hand greife ich nach meiner Tasche, verlasse an seiner Seite das Zimmer und gehe zum Fahrstuhl. Während der Fahrt schaue ich ihn genau an, er sieht aus, als ob er etwas sagen möchte. Hoffentlich ist es etwas, dass ich hören möchte. Oder nicht? Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Binnen kürzester Zeit ist die Fahrt zu Ende und ich kann mich ablenken, indem ich auf unsere Schritte achte, mit denen wir langsam und gemütlich zur Wohnung unserer Freunde gehen, meine Hand ist währenddessen niemals ohne Halt. Die Klingel muss ich ungewohnterweise mit der linken Hand betätigen, während Charlie die Haustür aufdrückt, als der Summer ertönt. Wieder geht es hoch, doch kurz bevor wir die Wohnung erreichen, trennen sich unsere Hände, dahinter steht meinerseits keine Absicht, es geschieht einfach.

Wendy und Jan warten in der geöffneten Tür, als wir ankommen. Sofort fällt mir ihr Blick auf, vor mir kann sie nichts verbergen, ebenso wie ich vor ihr. Auf der Dachterrasse möchte Wendy uns einen Aperitif reichen, deshalb schickt sie die Männer vor und bittet mich um Hilfe. Ich ergebe mich in mein Schicksal und folge ihr, denn jetzt wird die große Fragestunde beginnen. Nebeneinander stehen wir in der Küche, während sie Champagner in vier Gläser füllt.

"Was ist passiert?" Wie vermutet, hält sie mit ihrer Frage nicht hinterm Berg.  
"Wir sind von der Hochzeit weggefahren." Das ist mein nichts sagender Anfang, dann erzähle ich ihr die entschärfte, kürzere Version und ende beim ungewollten Zusammentreffen mit ihr und Jan im Hotel.  
"Und jetzt?" Ich zucke mit den Schultern.  
"Wir hatten spaß, jetzt sind wir ... wir." Das letzte Wort kommt mir nur schwer über die Lippen.  
"Wem machst Du etwas vor, Amita?" Eindringlich schaut sie mich an, hat sogar aufgehört Champagner ins letzte, noch leere Glas zu füllen. "Zwischen Euch ist mehr, das sieht jeder."  
"Vielleicht, aber ich weiß nicht, wie er es sieht."

Dann beende ich das Gespräch, indem ich zwei volle Gläser nehme. Mit denen ich den Männern auf die Dachterrasse folge. Die Gläser will ich ihnen reichen, doch Charlie lehnt seines ab und bedeutet mir, es zu behalten. Zum Dank lächle ich ihn an. Dann legt Jan seinen Arm um meinen Rücken und zieht mich an seine Seite, schließlich beugt er sich zu mir hinunter.

"Gefällt es Dir hier, Amita?" Seine Stimme ist beim Sprechen leise, wäre er nicht so nah, würde ich ihn nicht verstehen.  
"Natürlich. Hamburg ist eine schöne Stadt, die Leute sind nett." Für einen Moment schaue ich ihn an und zwinkere ihm zu, denn er ist der einzige wahre Hamburger, den ich kenne. "Was will ich mehr?" Einen flüchtigen Blick lasse ich zu Charlie gleiten, der mich offen anschaut und das sicherlich bemerkt hat.  
"Was Du willst, weiß ich nicht, doch für mich wäre diese Stadt langweilig und farblos, wenn ich Wendy nicht hätte."

Sein Blick wandert zur Tür. Auch ich drehe mich ein wenig und sehe seine Angebetete, die auf uns zukommt. In der Hand hält sie die anderen beiden Gläser, wovon sie eins Charlie überreicht. Dann halten wir die Gläser vor uns.

"Auf das frisch vermählte Paar." Charlies Trinkspruch gefällt mir, weshalb ich mein Glas erhebe.  
"Nein." Sein Glas hält Jan zurück. "Auf die Freundschaft, die Liebe und die Menschen, die das Leben erst lebenswert machen." Jetzt erheben wir alle unser Glas und stoßen an.

Mittlerweile ist es dunkel geworden, deshalb wende ich mich ein wenig von den anderen ab und betrachte die Lichter der Stadt. Im Augenwinkel sehe ich Charlie, der ein paar Schritte auf mich zumacht und sich neben mich stellt. Daraufhin drehe ich mich etwas mehr und weiß auch warum, denn Wendy und Jan genießen einen Moment.

"Ich fühle mich wie ein Störfaktor." Leise spricht er zu mir, um die beiden nicht zu stören, doch ich verstehe ihn trotzdem.  
"Ja. Es ist merkwürdig."  
"Wirklich gerne stehe ich nicht dabei." Wenn ich eine Pro- und Contra-Liste über uns erstellen würde, gehört dieser Punkt auf die Pro-Seite, eindeutig.  
"Bestimmt ist es anders, wenn man einen Partner hat." Wenn er mich verstehen würde, wüsste er, dass es mir nur nach ihm verlangt. Obwohl ich ihn erst kurz kenne, möchte ich ihn tatsächlich als Partner in meinem Leben haben.  
"Vielleicht."

Wieder schaue ich auf die Lichter der Stadt, denke an das Glas in meiner Hand, das ich beinahe vergessen habe und trinke einen weiteren Schluck, vielleicht um Mir Mut zu machen. Den werde ich brauchen, wenn ich mit ihm über meine Gefühle sprechen möchte, doch dafür ist es weder der richtige Ort noch die richtige Zeit. Aber ich weiß auch nicht, wann der Zeitpunkt besser wäre. Ich möchte mich gerade mit dem Gedanken befassen, als Jan seine Hand auf meine Schulter legt. Die andere liegt auf Charlies, so dass er mittig hinter uns steht. Anstatt uns zu sagen, dass er und Wendy los möchten, schlägt er vor, etwas zum Essen zu bestellen und hier zu bleiben.

Mir gefällt die Idee gut, denn die Dachterrasse ist schön. Deshalb stimme ich zu, auch Charlie hat nichts dagegen, deshalb geht Wendy in die Küche und holt die Karten ihrer Lieblingslieferanten. Lange überlegen wir nicht sondern entscheiden uns für eine überdimensionierte Familienpizza, die wir bunt belegen. Das bestellt sie, während wir uns an den hölzernen Gartentisch setzen. Als sie zurückkehrt, hat sie die offene Champagnerflasche in der Hand und schenkt uns nach.

"Habt Ihr Lust, morgen einen Ausflug zu machen?" Über Jens Worte denke ich nach. „Sonst habt Ihr nur Hamburg gesehen, dabei bietet Norddeutschland so viel mehr."  
"Das würde mich freuen." Charlie und ich sagen die Wörter gleichzeitig, woraufhin ich lache. Das Lachen befreit mich, mir fällt eine Last von den Schultern. Charlie stimmt in das Lachen mit ein, gefolgt von Wendy und Jan.  
"Wir holen Euch dann um 8 Uhr ab." Dieses Mal werde ich über den anstehenden Besuch vorgewarnt, worüber ich dankbar bin.

Dann ist bald die Pizza da und wir sitzen alle um den Tisch. Leicht beschwipst vom Champagner und vom Rotwein, den wir zur Pizza trinken, landet das Gespräch unweigerlich bei der Hochzeit. Ich warte nur auf den Moment, dass Charlie und ich Thema werden, doch das geschieht nicht. Stattdessen knüpfen wir an der Stelle an, bei der wir Donnerstagabend aufgehört haben. Dies ist ein Abend unter Freunden. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Dabei bin ich relativ ruhig, obwohl ich neben Charlie sitze, mehr als einmal seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüre und mich sein Duft in meiner Nase kitzelt.

Wendy erzählt von den vielen Haushaltsgegenständen, die sie geschenkt bekommen haben, aber nicht benötigen, da sie schon einen vollständigen Haushalt haben. Darunter ist auch ein Thermomix - eine Küchenmaschine mit der sie sogar kochen kann. Sie hält es für ein unnützes Geschenk, dem wir zustimmen, besonders als sie uns den Preis nennt, den sie gegooglet hat. Danach versuche ich Jan zu entlocken, was er geplant hat, doch er sagt nichts. Als ich Wendy anschaue, zuckt sie mit den Schultern, offenbar hat er nicht mal sie informiert.

Gekonnt nutzt Jan diese Pause und erzählt eine Anekdote von gestern. Offenbar habe ich auf der Feier mit meinem Sari für Aufsehen gesorgt, denn einige seiner Freunde und Verwandten haben sich bei ihm erkundigt, wer ich bin. Während er das erzählt, betrachte ich Charlie, dessen Gesicht kein Gefühl zeigt, aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. Die Anekdote ist aber noch nicht zu Ende, denn sie haben sich wohl darüber aufgeregt, dass ich vergeben bin und anderen Männern keine Chance gebe. Die letzte Aussage amüsiert mich, schließlich bin ich frei wie ein Vogel, auch wenn ich es gerne anders hätte. Doch habe ich nicht gesagt, ich möchte nicht darüber nachdenken, so kommt es mir zumindest vor. Deshalb lasse ich es sein und schaue lieber Charlie an.

„Du warst die schönste Frau auf der Hochzeit." Meinen Blick erwidert er und grinst dabei leicht, ehe er sich an Wendy wendet. „Natürlich nach der Braut."

Dieses Mal halten wir nicht lange durch, denn die kurze Nacht von gestern auf heute steckt zumindest mir noch in den Knochen. Deshalb machen Charlie und ich uns früher als gedacht auf den Weg zurück, dabei reden wir nicht viel. Auch hält er dieses Mal nicht meine Hand oder hake ich mich ein. Stattdessen verhalten wir uns ganz normal, wie Freunde es tun, dabei lassen wir Meter für Meter hinter uns, bis wir das Hotel erreichen. Jeder Gedanke, der mich heute beschäftigt hat, scheint verflogen zu sein, deshalb interessiere ich mich dieses Mal auch nicht für den Fahrstuhl.

Nachdem wir unsere Suite betreten haben, wünsche ich Charlie eine gute Nacht und gehe in mein Zimmer. Dort schminke ich mich ab und ziehe mein Nachtzeug an. Bevor ich schlafe, möchte ich noch etwas lesen, doch das Buch habe ich im Wohnzimmer vergessen. Ich hole es, setze mich damit aufs Bett, lehne mich gegen die Rückwand und lege die Decke auf meine Beine. Dann schlage ich das Buch auf und lese die ersten Wörter. Im selben Moment klopft es an der Tür, die Charlie einen Augenblick später öffnet. Doch er betritt nicht den Raum sondern bleibt auf der Schwelle stehen und schaut mich an.

"Hast Du zufällig ein zweites Buch? Ich kann nicht schlafen."  
"Leider nicht." Einen Augenblick lang halte ich ein, schaue ihn an und denke kurz nach. "Wenn Du möchtest, kannst Du bei mir mitlesen."

Mit meiner Hand weise ich auf die freie Seite meines Bettes, auf die er sich setzt. Dann erzähle ich ihm kurz, worum es in dem Buch geht, schließlich bin ich in der Mitte. Erst dann halte ich das Buch so hin, dass auch er darin lesen kann. Eine halbe Stunde sitzen wir lesend nebeneinander, als ich Durst bekomme. Das Buch drücke ich ihm in die Hand, stehe auf und hole aus dem Nebenraum eine Flasche Wasser. Erst als ich wieder im Bett sitze, bemerke ich, dass ich die Gläser vergessen habe. Mir ist das egal, deshalb trinke ich einfach aus der Flasche, die ich ihm dann anbiete. Ohne zu zögern, trinkt er daraus und nimmt, als er fertig ist, das Buch wieder in die Hand. Ich vertiefe mich in das Buch, doch mir fallen mehrfach die Augen zu, bis der Schlaf mich übermannt.


	6. Tag 6, Montag

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**Tag 6, Montag**

Ein Wecker klingelt in der Ferne und reißt mich aus dem Schlaf. Als ich ihn ausmachen möchte, ist er schon wieder still und ich denke nicht daran, meine Augen zu öffnen. Stattdessen kuschle ich mich wieder in mein Kissen, das komisch geformt ist. Noch im Halbschlaf möchte ich die Form ein wenig verändern, doch das geht nicht. Schlagartig öffne ich nun doch meine Augen und erkenne, dass mein Kopf auf seiner Brust liegt. Über Nacht ist er hier geblieben und schaut mich jetzt an, als ich ihm meinen Kopf zuwende.

"Guten Morgen."  
"Hey." Er streicht mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Du bist wunderschön, wenn Du schläfst." Noch bin ich nicht wach genug für ein Gespräch mit ihm, deshalb lächle ich verschlafen. "Übrigens ist nicht der Gärtner Schuld, der Täter ist jemand anderes."  
"Okay."  
"Bist Du wach?" Langsam bewege ich meinen Kopf von links nach rechts. "Dann besorg ich Dir jetzt einen Kaffee."  
"Danke." Meine Antwort unterstreiche ich mit einem müden Lächeln.

Langsam bewege ich mich ein Stück, so dass er aufstehen kann. Dann verlässt er das Zimmer und ich lege mich wieder hin, dabei lasse ich meinen Kopf wieder auf die Stelle fallen, an der er eben noch gelegen hat. Es ist warm und duftet nach ihm, davon lasse ich mich einlullen und ziehe die Decke über meinen Kopf, doch an Schlaf ist nicht zu denken, dafür bin ich mittlerweile zu wach, auch wenn ich meine Augen geschlossen habe. Wie lange ich so daliege, weiß ich nicht, doch irgendwann wird es langweilig. Deshalb streiche ich mit meiner Hand über die Stelle, an der ungefähr sein Po gewesen ist und atme tief ein. In dem Moment wird die Tür geöffnet und meine Nase nimmt eine frische Kaffeenote wahr.

Er zieht die Decke weg, wobei er versehentlich meinen Fuß berührt. Bis dahin hat er nicht gewusst, dass ich kitzlig bin, doch mein überraschtes Lachen sagt alles. Daraufhin lacht auch Charlie und wiederholt es absichtlich. Meine Füße ziehe ich daraufhin an, doch er klettert aufs Bett und versucht erneut, sie zu erwischen, allerdings habe ich mich in der Zwischenzeit aufgesetzt und mit einem Kissen bewaffnet, mit dem ich nun meine Füße verteidige. Schnell bemerkt er, dass er keine Chance und greift auch nach einem Kissen, wodurch eine Kissenschlacht beginnt, dabei sitzen wir uns gegenüber und lachen beide.

Nach ein paar Minuten werden die Bewegungen mit den Kissen weniger, ebenso das Lachen, bis es schließlich ganz leise ist im Zimmer. Tief schauen wir uns in die Augen und sind uns sehr nah. Dann klopft es an der Tür zur Suite und der Moment ist zu Ende, trotzdem beuge ich mich zu ihm und küsse ihn flüchtig auf den Mund. Während ich mich wieder normal hinsetze, steht er langsam auf, bückt sich am Fußende des Bettes zum Boden und hebt einen Pappbecher hoch, den er mir reicht. Im Schneidersitz sitze ich auf dem Bett und trinke einen großen Schluck, als er das Zimmer verlässt. Ein Blick auf den Wecker sagt mir, dass es 8 Uhr ist, doch ich bin noch nicht fertig, wie wir es verabredet ist. Gerade als ich aufstehen möchte, um mich anzuziehen, steht Wendy in der Tür.

"Hallo." Sie setzt sich zu mir aufs Bett.  
"Hey."  
"Ich soll dafür Sorgen, dass Du aufstehst und Dich anziehst." Ihre Augen zucken verräterisch. "Die Männer sind frühstücken." Sie grinst verdächtig.  
"Was ist los?"  
"Du fragst mich, was lost ist?! Das ist eher mein Part. Was läuft zwischen Euch?"  
"Was 'uns' angeht, kann ich nichts sagen, allerdings bin ich verliebt, denke ich."  
"Weiß er das?" Ich schüttele den Kopf. "Möchtest Du, dass er es weiß?"  
"Ja und nein. Liebend gerne möchte ich mit ihm Zusammensein und wie Du und Jan Glücklichsein, aber ... Hier ist alles anders, die Zeit lauft langsamer, die Arbeit ist nicht da. Zwischen uns werden so viele Kilometer sein." Es ist schön, dass Wendy da ist und ich das Chaos, das in meinem Kopf herrscht, besprechen kann. "Ich weiß nicht."  
"Du hast Jan und mich als Beispiel benutzt, dann betrachte uns genau. Natürlich haben wir im Vorwege mehr Zeit gehabt, aber wir haben zwei Jahre lang auf verschiedenen Kontinenten gelebt und uns nicht gesehen. Heute bin ich verheiratet." Ihr Talent, für nahezu jedes Problem eine Lösung zu finden, kommt zum Vorschein.  
"Kannst Du Jan nicht überreden, in die Staaten zu ziehen? Ich vermisse Dich und Deine Ratschläge." Nachdem ich geendet habe, umarme ich sie.  
"Ehrlich gesagt ist unsere Reise, von der wir erzählt haben, ein Vorfühlen. Ich habe ein Angebot erhalten, für die kleine Firma zu arbeiten, bei der ich mein Praktikum gemacht habe." Überrascht schaue ich sie an.  
"Das ist klasse. Erzähl mehr."  
"Nein." Lächelnd schüttelt sie den Kopf. "Du willst nur vom Thema ablenken, doch dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Wir müssen Dich hübsch machen und dann werden wir heute Charlie von Dir überzeugen und Dich von Deinen Gefühlen."

Sie lacht noch immer, als sie sich vom Bett erhebt und zum Kleiderschrank geht. Verschiedene Sachen holt sie heraus, schaut sie prüfend an und wirft sie, wenn sie ihrer Prüfung nicht standhalten, auf einen nahe stehenden Stuhl. Dann hat sie die Hose vom ersten Tag in der Hand. Die wirft sie aufs Bett und gibt mir mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass ich ins Bad gehen soll, während sie meine Kleidung auswählt. Das mache ich sogar, denn ich habe schon wieder die Zeit vergessen. Als ich das Zimmer wenige Minuten später wieder betrete, hat sie zu der Hose ein passendes Top ausgesucht.

"Das ziehst Du an, dazu die Schuhe hier." Sie hält mir meine geliebten Chucks entgegen, die ich überall hin mit hinnehme.  
"Zu Befehl." Um sie zu ärgern, tippe ich mir mit der Hand leicht gegen die Stirn, dann nehme ich beides und ziehe mich um. Zum Schluss schlüpfe ich in die Schuhe. Ihr Ergebnis begutachtet sie.  
"Perfekt."

Die Männer klopfen an und machen, nachdem ich sie hereingebeten haben, Wendy und mir Komplimente für unser Aussehen. Mich verwirrt das, denn zumindest Charlie kennt meine Kleidung schon, aber das ist egal. Da wir jetzt alle fertig sind, gibt Jan das Zeichen zum Start und schultert seinen Rucksack, der an der Tür steht. Einen zweiten, der daneben steht, nimmt Charlie. Unten vor der Tür erwartet mich eine Überraschung. Vier Fahrräder. Zwei gehören Wendy und Jan, zwei sind für heute gemietet worden. Noch immer wird mir nicht verraten, wohin der Weg führen wird, als Jan aufsteigt und voraus fährt. Wir anderen folgen ihm, währenddessen frage ich ihn immer wieder, wohin sein Weg uns führt. Doch darauf antwortet er nicht.

Wir fahren ohne eine Pause quer durch Hamburg, kreuzen dabei mehrfach die Elbe. Bis wir nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, es sind höchstens zwei Stunden vergangen, in Finkenwerder kurz anhalten. Hier gibt er Charlie und mir ein paar Informationen über das Airbus-Gelände, das wir sehen. Dort findet die Endmontage einiger Flugzeuge statt. Im Anschluss daran erzählt er endlich, was er nach dieser ersten Etappe für uns geplant hat. Er möchte uns das Alte Land zeigen. Seine Ausführungen geben mir einen ersten Eindruck von der Gegend, der mit der Radtour hoffentlich vertieft wird. Ich bin gespannt auf die Trachten, den Obstanbau und die mit Reet gedeckten Häuser, diese Landschaft bestimmen. Das wird also das Kulturprogramm dieses Urlaubs werden.

Nachdem er alles gesagt hat, fährt Jan mit uns im Gefolge wieder los. Während ich neben Wendy herfahre, um ein wenig mit ihr zu reden, schließt Charlie zu seinem Freund auf. Währenddessen bemerke ich schon die Muskeln in meinen Beinen, die diese Art von Bewegung nicht gewohnt sind, deshalb frage ich Wendy, ob es noch weit ist. Leider kann sie meine Frage nicht beantworten, da sie hier bisher nur mit dem Auto oder zu Fuß unterwegs war. Meine Beine beschäftigen mich mehr als meine Freundin, deshalb verstummt unser Gespräch und Wendy fährt nach vorne zu ihrem Gatten. Daraufhin lässt Charlie hat sich zurückfallen, gerade als ich etwas zu laut schaufe.

"Sportmuffel!" Ein Blick zur Seite verrät mir, dass er schamlos grinst.  
"Du könntest Recht haben."  
"Sei unbesorgt, es ist fast nicht zu bemerken."  
"So schlimm ist es jetzt auch nicht."  
"Dann solltest Du vielleicht andere Geräusche machen." Noch immer grinst er und ich beginne, auf meine Atmung zu achten.

Wenige Minuten später fahren wir auf den Elberadweg, wie Jan uns informiert, der ganz bis nach Stade führt, was von Hamburg aus ungefähr 60 km sind. Daraufhin reiße ich meine Augen auf, glücklicherweise gibt er noch im selben Atemzug Entwarnung, denn wir werden nicht so weit fahren. So fahren wir eine ganze Weile entlang der Elbe, während Jan hin und wieder die Fahrt unterbricht, um uns zu zeigen, worüber er zuvor gesprochen hat. Mein persönlicher Höhepunkt sind die Prunkpforten, hier passt das Wort Prunk perfekt, denn sie sind ein mit vielen Details verziertes, handwerkliches Meisterstück.

Erst in Cranz machen wir eine richtige Pause, die unserer Erholung dient, trinken einen Schluck Wasser und essen eins der belegten Brote, die Wendy eingepackt hat. Das ist mein Frühstück, dafür habe ich zuvor keine Zeit gehabt, weil ich verschlafen habe. Deshalb knurrt mein Magen noch, als wir unseren Weg fortsetzen, der nun von der Elbe wegführt. Stattdessen folgen wir dem Verlauf der Este und halten auf Buxtehude zu. Ich versuche den Namen zu sagen, doch es ist für mich ein Zungenbrecher.

Buxtehude ist eine kleine Stadt in Niedersachsen, großstadtnah aber bodenständig. Mitten durch den Ort fließt die Este, der wir gefolgt sind. Hier halten wir an, denn wir haben das vorläufige Ziel der Radtour erreicht. Auf mein Drängen hin machen wir eine Mittagspause, während der ich meinen Appetit hoffentlich gänzlich stillen kann. In der Fußgängerzone stellen wir unsere Fahrräder ab und kehren in das erste Restaurant ein, das ich sehe. Dort will ich etwas Warmes Essen. Trotz des Wochentags und der nachmittäglichen Stunde ist das Lokal wider erwarten voller Gäste, die auf einen Punkt über mir starren, deshalb drehe ich mich um und sehe eine Fußballspielübertragung. Gerade als ich meinen Blick wieder abwende und mich den anderen zuwenden möchte, ist die Halbzeit zu Ende und die Spieler verlassen den Platz.

Wir halten wir Ausschau nach einem freien Platz, doch das Restaurant ist voll. Für ein Essen muss ich also noch weiter gehen, auch wenn ich nicht will. Gerade als ich das Thema ansprechen möchte, geht Jan plötzlich davon. Sein Ziel scheint ein Tisch nicht weit entfernt von uns zu sein, an dem eine Frau und ein Mann sitzen, die ungefähr in unserem Alter sind. Der Mann steht auf, als er Jan sieht und umarmt ihn. Wendy, die ihn offenbar auch erkannt hat, folgt ihrem Ehemann und lächelt dabei. Um nicht doof dazustehen, folge ich ihr mit Charlie. Wir begrüßen uns, ehe wir uns hinsetzen, dann stellt uns Jan vor.

Der Mann, der offensichtlich gerne lacht, ist Sören. Schlaksig, leicht gebräunte Haut und hellbraune Haare. Ein auffälliges Merkmal an ihm ist die rote, eckige Brille auf seiner Nase. Begleitet wird er von seiner Freundin Annika, die rechts von ihm sitzt und optisch das Gegenteil von ihm ist. Hellblonde Haare, helle Haut und strahlend blaue Augen. Die beiden sind ein hübsches Paar. Meine Freunde sind von diesem überraschenden Treffen sehr erfreut, denn sie haben nicht gewusst, dass er in die Heimat zurückgekehrt ist. Nachdem er jahrelang in Köln gelebt und gearbeitet hat, ist er zu Annika gezogen, die in Buxtehude Architektur studiert und gerade ihre Diplom-Arbeit schreibt. Praktischerweise hat er in Hamburg bei einer großen Reederei Arbeit gefunden. Bis zu diesem Punkt folge ich dem Gespräch, doch die alten Zeiten interessieren mich nicht.

Zum Glück sitzt an meiner Seite Charlie, der mich jetzt unterhalten muss. Außerdem gibt es einen Grund, warum wir hier sind. Mittagessen. Deshalb stehe ich auf und ziehe Charlie mit mir. Die anderen am Tisch scheinen das nicht weiter zu bemerken. Mit ihm zusammen gehe ich zum Tresen und bestelle uns zwei Bier, dann frage ich nach einer Speisekarte. Die Auswahl ist bunt gemischt und trotzdem entscheide ich mich schnell für ein Wiener Schnitzel mit Pommes Frites. Charlie überlegt wesentlich länger, nimmt am Ende aber das Gleiche. Während wir auf unsere Bestellung warten, stehen wir am Tresen.

"Es ist wunderschön im Alten Land. Die Menschen verstehen ihr Handwerk. Ich bewundere diese alten Pforten und die Fachwerkhäuser."  
"Hast Du dir mal Gedanken über das Mensch-Obstbaum-Verhältnis gemacht?" Seine Stimme klingt ernst.  
"Nein. Wie kommst Du darauf?"  
"Jan hat gesagt, dass hier überwiegend Obst angebaut wird. Die Flächen haben wir gesehen, die sind groß. Dafür sind die Orte eher klein und haben vermutlich wenige Bewohner. Das Verhältnis ist dadurch anders als gewöhnlich." Seine Stimme ist sachlich, während er mir das sagt. "Du hast gerade das Mathegenie Charles Edward Eppes erlebt, das häufig nur in Zahlen denkt. Es ist ein Teufelskreis." Er lächelt.  
"Ein sehr liebenswürdiger Teufelskreis." Darauf erwidert er nichts. "Mathematik ist aber auch schön."  
"Sie ist es immer. Die Formen, die Fakten, die Daten - es ist alles so rein und klar."  
"Es klingt, als wäre die Mathematik Deine Geliebte."  
"Das ist sie im Moment. Wie wir schon festgestellt haben, bist Du nicht die Einzige, die mit ihrem Job angebändelt hat. Es gibt aber durchaus Menschen..."

Mitten im Satz wird er unterbrochen, als zwei Gläser und zwei Teller vor uns platziert werden. Nachdem ich eine Pommes genommen und abgebissen habe, schaue ich ihn an, denn ich möchte wissen, was er sagen wollte. Doch er scheint meinen Blick zu ignorieren, konzentriert sich auf den Teller vor ihm und probiert auch eine Pommes. Männer sind manchmal einfach Männer, die man nicht verstehen muss. Vielleicht ist die Beziehung zu meinem Job doch das Beste, was mir passieren kann. Natürlich ist mir klar, dass das nur eine billige Ausrede ist, um mir nicht einzugestehen, dass ich unbedingt eine Beziehung mit ihm haben möchte, doch das ignoriere ich.

Beladen mit Speis und Trank kehren wir zum Tisch zurück. Noch immer reden unsere Freunde ununterbrochen, sie haben sich noch nicht einmal etwas zu trinken bestellt. Dagegen beginnen Charlie und ich, unser Essen zu verspeisen. Dabei unterhalten wir uns über die Mathematik, die er zuvor angesprochen hatte. Interessiert frage ich ihn, woran er gerade arbeitet, woraufhin er von seiner Arbeit zur kognitiven Intelligenz berichtet. Bis zu den Wurzeln geht er zurück, die bei einem Fall liegen, an dem er gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder gearbeitet hat. Während ich zuhöre, esse ich weiter. Irgendwann bin ich mit dem Essen fertig und mein Bierglas ist leer, aber das interessiert mich nicht, denn ich hänge an seinen Lippen. Dass wir die Wissenschaft miteinander teilen, gefällt mir sehr, auch wenn meine anderer Natur ist.

Wie lange wir schon so nebeneinander sitzen, weiß ich nicht, als er endet. Doch als ich mich umschaue, erkenne ich, dass Sören und Annika gegangen sind. Auch haben Wendy und Jan mittlerweile gegessen, denn vor ihnen stehen leere Teller. Als ich den Blick meiner Freundin treffe, zieht sie die rechte Augenbraue hoch und lächelt. Aufgrund der Unterhaltung habe ich meine komplette Umwelt ausgeblendet. Offenbar ist Jan sich meiner Aufmerksamkeit jetzt sicher, denn er schlägt vor, dass wir los fahren sollten, da bald die S-Bahn nach Hamburg fährt. Bei dieser Aussage tanze ich innerlich vor Freude, denn ich muss nicht mit dem Rad zurück fahren.

Nachdem die Rechnung bezahlt ist, ausnahmsweise bezahlt jeder für sich, verlassen wir das Lokal, gehen zu den Rädern und folgen Jan. Am Bahnhof lösen wir Tickets bis nach Altona und steigen in die S-Bahn, die schon am Bahnsteig steht. Nachdem wir eingestiegen sind, fährt sie los. Die Bahn ist älter und sehr laut, so dass wir uns nicht unterhalten können. Das sehe ich momentan als Segen, denn ich brauche ein paar Minuten für mich, um die Informationen in meinem Kopf über die kognitive Intelligenz und andere Themen zu sortieren, die alle sehr auf Charlie fixiert sind.

Nach fast einer Stunde in der S-Bahn und ein paar Minuten auf dem Rad erreichen wir wieder das Hotel. Dort verabschieden Charlie und ich uns für heute von unseren Freunden, die uns für den nächsten Tag zum Frühstück einladen. Ich freue mich, zurückzukehren, denn ich möchte nur noch Duschen und ab aufs Sofa. Natürlich würde ich gerne etwas zum Abschluss unternehmen, doch im Augenblick habe ich keine Lust dazu. Morgen werden wir uns ohnehin sehen, werden sogar miteinander frühstücken. Das sollte reichen.

Gemeinsam fahren wir mit dem Fahrstuhl hoch und betreten die Suite. Sofort hole ich frische Kleidung aus meinem Zimmer und gehe dann ins Bad. Ich möchte mich von der Anstrengung des Tages reinigen, zumindest habe ich das geplant. Doch als ich unter dem Wasserstrahl stehe und das Haarshampoo ausspüle, kommt mir eine Idee.

"Charlie!" Mein Ruf nach ihm ist laut, trotzdem geschieht für einen Moment nichts.  
"Was ist los, Amita?" Seine Stimme ist durch die Tür kaum zu verstehen.  
"Komm rein." Die Tür knarrt.  
"Was ist los?" Obwohl er mit mir im Raum ist, klingt seine Stimme noch immer dünn, daraufhin stecke ich meinen Kopf durch einen Spalt, den ich durch das Öffnen der Schiebetüren der Milchglasduschkabine geschaffen habe.  
"Du hast gesagt, dass ich Schreien soll, wenn ich Hilfe beim Einschäumen benötige."

Während ich ihn weiter anschaue, beginne ich zu grinsen und greife nach dem Duschgel, das ich ihm hinhalte und er mir abnimmt. Dann öffne ich die Duschkabine weiter und drehe mich gleichzeitig mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Langsam streckt er seine Hand an mir vorbei, um sie nass zu machen. Dann höre ich das Geräusch des Duschgels, als er es aus der Flasche drückt und spüre anschließend seine Hände auf meinem Nacken. Kurz massiert er den, ehe er das Duschgel in sanften, kreisenden Bewegungen verreibt, dabei sind wir beide vollkommen still, nur das Geräusch des Wassers ist zu hören. Langsam gleiten seine Hände immer weiter hinunter, er reinigt aber nur meinen Rücken, wie ich ihn gebeten habe.

Ich selbst möchte so viel mehr, so dass ich, als seine rechte Hand versehentlich weiter wandert als zuvor und schon fast meinen Bauch berührt, einen Entschluss fasse und mich zu ihm umdrehe, denn in mir kribbelt alles durch die bloße Berührung seiner Finger. Seine schaumigen Hände hat er daraufhin ein Stück zurückgezogen und schaut mich jetzt fragend an, woraufhin ich nicke. Er nimmt sich noch etwas Duschgel und schäumt es auf, ehe seine Hände wieder in kleinen Bewegungen meinen Oberkörper hinunterwandern, dabei schaut er mir die ganze Zeit in die Augen. Um meine Brüste fährt er nur einmal sanft herum, doch um mich ist es geschehen. Ich ergreife seine Hand, ziehe ihn in die Dusche und streiche ihm seine Locken aus dem Gesicht. Als ich mich zu ihm beuge, um ihn zu küssen, hält er jedoch abrupt inne und verlässt die Dusche wieder.

"Telefon." Das soll wohl eine Entschuldigung sein.

Er nimmt sich ein Handtuch, trocknet sich notdürftig ab und verlässt das Bad. Derweil bleibe ich alleine zurück und denke nach. Vielleicht hat ihm nicht gefallen, was er gesehen hat, wobei ich selbst alles an der richtigen Stelle empfinde. Vielleicht hat er nur mir zu Liebe mitgemacht. Auf jeden Fall habe ich kein Telefon gehört, das für ihn sicherlich nur eine Ausrede gewesen ist. Was ich mir nur gedacht habe, ist eine Frage, auf die ich keine Antwort finde. Während das Wasser den Schaum abspült, plagen mich meine Zweifel, denn ich habe Angst, durch die Aktion den Tag verdorben zu haben. Ich stelle das Wasser ab, trockne mich ab und ziehe mich an. Dann verlasse ich das Bad und stehe Charlie gegenüber, der auf dem Sofa sitzt.

"Wendy hat vier Karten für ein Konzert und meinte, dass es was für Dich ist. Sie möchte wissen, ob wir mit wollen. Ich habe schon zugesagt." Er hält mein Telefon hoch. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich rangegangen bin."

Daraufhin gehe ich zu ihm, nehme mein Handy, drücke die Kurzwahltaste mit ihrer Nummer und sage auch zu, nachdem Wendy mir erzählt hat, dass Dido, unsere Lieblingssängerin, ein Konzert gibt. Mir ist nichts anderes übrig geblieben, denn ich finde sie einfach nur toll. Anschließend teilt sie mir noch mit, wann sie uns abholen, dann lege ich auf.

"Um 19:00 Uhr sind sie hier." Mehr sage ich nicht.

Um mich umzuziehen, gehe ich in mein Zimmer, aber auch um Charlie zu entgehen. Eine Jeans, ein Top und einen Stoffblazer ziehe ich an, dazu öffne ich meine Haare, schon bin ich fertig. Doch bevor ich mich ins Nachtleben stürze, gönne ich mir einen Augenblick Ruhe, setze mich aufs Bett und lasse mich nach hinten fallen. Halb liegend lasse ich die Dusche Revue passieren. Sein Blick hat nach mehr verlangt, da bin ich mir sicher, doch trotzdem ist er gegangen. Das Telefonat hat tatsächlich stattgefunden, das ist ein Anfang, denn er war ehrlich. Vielleicht war es für ihn auch nur eine praktische Gelegenheit, der Situation zu entkommen. Meine Gedanken widersprechen sich, denn ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll. Deshalb lasse ich es einfach sein und schließe die Augen.

Widerwillig öffne ich die Augen, als ich wiederholt meinen Namen höre und sehe Charlie vor mir, der lächelnd auf seine Uhr tippt. Schlagartig bin ich hellwach. Entsetzt schaue ich auf meine eigene Uhr und erkenne, dass ich zu spät dran bin. Dann schaue ich ihn an, stehe rasch auf und werfe einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, ehe ich voraus gehe und das Zimmer verlasse. Charlie folgt mir, während ich auf die Tür der Suite zuhalte, die ich dann passiere und schnell zum Fahrstuhl schreite. Erst im Fahrstuhl schaue ich ihn kurz, fast unmerklich an. Seine verwaschene Jeans, das T-Shirt mit dem knalligen Aufdruck und darüber ein Sacko unterstreichen seine jugendliche Ausstrahlung und seine männliche Attraktivität. Er sieht so gut aus, dass ich nicht wütend sein kann, trotzdem schaue ich ihn nicht direkt an.

"Amita!" Ich kann ihn nicht ignorieren, denn er hat mich angesprochen deshalb schaue ich ihn widerwillig an. Anstatt etwas zu sagen, hebt er seine rechte Hand und streicht mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich gegangen bin. Ich wollte Dich nicht verletzen." Sein Blick scheint ehrlich zu sein, vielleicht auch besorgt. Schon wieder bin ich von ihm in den Bann gezogen, trotzdem antworte ich nicht. Er scheint mich aber zu kennen, denn er beugt sich zu mir und berührt meine Lippen mit seinen, bis sich die Fahrstuhltür im Erdgeschoss öffnet und er sich von mir löst.

Wendy und Jan warten schon auf uns, als wir vor das Hotel treten. Schnell steigen wir in das Auto ein, denn viel Zeit haben wir nicht mehr. Die Befürchtung bestätigt sich, als wir in der Alsterdorfer Sporthalle eintreffen. Wir sind zu spät, um die besten Plätze zu bekommen. Eigentlich reicht es mir aber auch, einen Stehplatz mit vernünftiger Sicht und Freiraum um mich herum zu haben. Es bleibt uns gerade noch genug Zeit, um Getränke zu besorgen, ehe die ersten Töne von _White Flag_ erklingen und Dido die Bühne betritt. Ohne eine Begrüßung setzt sie sich auf einen Barhocker und singt. Daraufhin bekomme ich eine erste Gänsehaut, denn ihre Lieder, ob heiter oder melancholisch, berühren mich. Wendy und Jan stehen schon Arm in Arm da, während ich locker neben Charlie stehe.

Die Musik verleitet dazu, seine Gefühle zu zeigen, denn in jedem Lied steckt Liebe. Deshalb schaue ich Charlie an, der im selben Moment mich anschaut und lächelt. Das erwidere ich kurz, ehe ich mich wieder der Bühne zuwende. Im Takt schwinge ich leicht hin und her, währenddessen verkleinere ich möglichst unauffällig den Raum zwischen ihm und mir. Dann ist das erste Lied zu Ende. Das Publikum jubelt, das Dido jetzt begrüßt. Anschließend erzählt sie eine Anekdote zu ihrem neuen Album, ehe sie den nächsten Titel nennt und das Konzert fortsetzt.

So stehen wir 45 Minuten lang da und lauschen ihrer Stimme, ehe sie die Pause verkündet und gefolgt von der Band die Bühne verlässt. Während der ersten Hälfte haben wir unsere Getränke geleert. Deshalb gehen wir zur Theke, an der eine lange Schlange darauf wartet, bedient zu werden. Ich schaue die anderen an.

"Geht Ihr schon zurück, ich stell mich an. Wir müssen hier nicht gemeinsam herumstehen."  
"Das ist Quatsch, Amita! Wir bleiben. Es ist eh Pause."  
"Es ist Quatsch, wenn wir hier zu viert stehen, Wendy. Da gebe ich Dir Recht. Du gehst mit Jan zurück. Ihr sichert unsere Plätze, während Amita und ich uns anstellen." Wendy schaut Charlie herausfordernd an. "Widerworte sind zwecklos."  
"Wir gehen ja schon." Gemeinsam dreht das Ehepaar uns den Rücken zu und zieht von dannen.  
"Vielen Dank, Charlie."  
"Wofür? Es ist idiotisch, sie mit anstehen zu lassen. Mich stört es nicht, hier zu warten. Sie werden die Zeit nutzen, so wie schon den ganzen Abend über."  
"Die Musik ist dafür geschaffen, sich an den Liebsten zu kuscheln." Aus mir spricht ein Bedürfnis. "Ich mag Dido."  
"Da gebe ich Dir Recht. Es ist toll, was sie mit den Worten sagt. Ich beneide sie dafür, denn Wörter werden mir niemals leicht fallen. Leider ist es nicht wie mit den Büchern, ich habe nur einen Anstoß benötigt, um zu lesen. " Ich schaue ihn an, doch sein Gesicht ist ohne das typische Grinsen.

Schneller als gedacht ist die Wartezeit vergangen und wir geben unsere Bestellung auf, keine zwei Sekunden später halten wir die Getränke in der Hand, die wieder einmal Charlie bezahlt. Gemeinsam gehen wir zu den anderen, die sich, wie erwartet, in den Armen liegen. Dabei stören wir sie nicht, stellen uns etwas abseits und stoßen ohne Grund an. Dann wird der Raum wieder abgedunkelt, Wendy und Jan lösen sich von einander und nehmen ihre Becher, während Dido wieder die Bühne betritt. Bevor sie beginnt, erzählt sie etwas zu _Thank You_, das sie all denen widmet, die den Menschen gefunden haben, der jeden noch so schlechten Tag zum allerschönsten macht. Sanfte Töne erklingen, ehe sie zum Mikrofon greift und singt. Den Refrain singe ich mit.

_I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life.  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life._

Dabei schaue ich Charlie an, der den Blick erwidert, wieder lächeln wir beide. Dann wende ich mich der Bühne zu, doch er nicht. Stattdessen nimmt er mir meinen leeren Becher ab und lässt ihn auf den Boden fallen. Dann legt er seinen linken Arm um meine Schulter und zieht mich zu sich heran, bis er seine rechte Hand auf meinen unteren Rücken legen kann und mich in eine Umarmung zieht, die zu einem Tanz wird. Ein sehr ruhiger Tanz, denn eigentlich machen wir nur kleine Schritte im Takt der Musik. Sie beendet das Lied und beginnt ein neues, mir ist egal, welches. wir tanzen einfach weiter, dabei verringert sich der Abstand zwischen uns kontinuierlich. Als nicht mal mehr ein Blatt Papier zwischen uns Platz findet, spielt sie eins der schnelleren Lieder, woraufhin wir uns schließlich voneinander lösen.

Nach zwei Stunden ist das Konzert zu Ende und unsere Freunde fahren uns zurück. Vorm Hotel verabschieden wir uns von ihnen, gehen, während sie im Auto davon fahren, hinein, holen unseren Schlüssel und betreten den Fahrstuhl. Schweigend fahren wir hoch und betreten die Suite. Ich lasse mich auf das Sofa fallen, während Charlie ins Bad geht. Kurz darauf höre ich das Wasser laufen. In meinem Kopf entsteht ein Plan, deshalb gehe ich grinsend zur Badezimmertür und öffne sie vorsichtig.

Durch die Milchglasscheibe der Duschkabine sehe ich die Silhouette seines Körpers und höre ihn gedämpft singen. Gleichzeitig öffne ich meine Hose und lasse sie zu Boden gleiten, dann ziehe ich mein Top über den Kopf und entledige mich schließlich meiner Unterwäsche. Erst als ich auf die Dusche zugehe, stelle ich fest, dass mir seine Singstimme gefällt. Die Schiebetür der Duschkabine öffne ich einen Spalt weit und schaue hinein. Charlies Blick ist unbeschreiblich, als ich den Spalt vergrößere und hineintrete.

"Was..." Die Frage bleibt ihm im Hals stecken.  
"Wir waren vorhin noch nicht fertig."

Mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen, stattdessen trete ich zu ihm unter den Wasserstrahl. Das Wasser fließt mir über den Kopf, während ich nach dem Duschgel greife, es aufschäume und langsam beginne, seinen Oberkörper einzuschäumen. Ich schaue ihm dabei tief in die Augen und deute mit der freien Hand an, dass er sich umdrehen soll. Wie er beginne ich, seinen Rücken einzuschäumen, wobei meine Hände langsam seinen Rücken hinunter gleiten. Als ich seinen Po erreiche, greife ich nach seiner Hand, woraufhin er sich umdreht und wir uns gegenüber stehen.

Seine Erregung ist offensichtlich, doch meine noch schaumigen Finger lasse ich durch sein gekräuseltes Brusthaar gleiten. Mitten in der Bewegung hält er meinen Arm fest und schüttelt den Kopf. Dann beugt er sich zu mir und beginnt, mich zu küssen. Gleichzeitig suchen seine Hände meinen Körper, an dem sie entlang gleiten, bis sie meine Brüste erreichen, die er sanft berührt. Meine Finger liegen nach wie vor auf seiner Brust, die ich langsam auf den Rücken gleiten lasse und den hinunter. Schließlich wandern seine Lippen meinen Hals entlang, doch ich berühre seinen Kopf leicht, woraufhin er mich anschaut. Mit dem Kopf deute ich zur Schiebetür.

Wir verlassen die Dusche und trocknen uns notdürftig gegenseitig ab, wodurch die Erregung nur noch mehr steigt. Nackt und nicht wirklich trocken schaffen wir es nicht ins Schlafzimmer, sondern lieben uns auf dem Sofa. Es ist anders als nach der Hochzeit, das war reine Begierde. Dieses Mal nehmen wir uns Zeit, wodurch die Erfahrung noch viel intensiver ist. Anschließend gehen wir erschöpft in mein Zimmer und legen uns ins Bett. Das geschieht einfach, als ob es vollkommen normal ist. Nebeneinander liegend schauen wir uns an, dann ergreift er meine Hand und zieht mich zu sich. Ich gebe nach, rutsche zu ihm und schmiege meinen Kopf an seine Brust.

"Was wirst Du an Hamburg vermissen?" Ich blicke zur Decke, um ihn nicht anschauen zu müssen, wenn er antwortet.  
"Meine Freunde, zu denen ich Dich zähle. Das Gefühl zu leben. Glück." Während er spricht, streicht er über mein Haar. "Und Du?" Da er mich gerade zu einer Freundin gemacht hat, kann ich nicht über meine Gefühle sprechen.  
"Dieser Urlaub ist einmalig, deshalb ist es zu viel, um es in einen Satz zu fassen." Meine Rettung ist eine Floskel, die nichts und trotzdem einiges sagt. Ich räuspere mich. "Aber ich freue mich, Dich zum Freund zu haben." Unwillkürlich muss ich gähnen, die Müdigkeit ist offensichtlich. "Gute Nacht." Ich lege meine Hand auf seinen nackten Oberkörper und kuschle mich an ihn.  
"Schlaf schön."

Ein letztes Mal streicht er über mein Haar, dann löscht er das Licht.


	7. Tag 7, Dienstag

Hier ist also der finale Tag. Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über eine Review würde ich mich sehr freuen.

**Disclaimer:** Numb3rs gehört mir nicht.

* * *

**Tag 7, Dienstag  
**

Als ich das erste Mal die Augen öffne, ist Charlie im Begriff, den Raum zu verlassen.

"Wo willst Du hin?" Meine Stimme klingt verschlafen. Doch selbst meine müden Augen sehen, als er sich zu mir umdreht, in seinem Blick das Glitzern, das ich bisher nur gesehen habe, wenn er von seiner Arbeit gesprochen hat.  
"Ich muss mal für kleine Charlies. Schlaf weiter."

Während er das Zimmer verlässt, mache ich, was er gesagt hat, drehe mich um, schließe meine Augen wieder und versinke in einem leichten Schlaf. Im Traum blitzen einige Bilder der vergangenen Woche auf, doch keins bleibt dauerhaft oder ist eine lebendige Szene. Es sind nur Erinnerungsfetzen.

Der Platz neben mir ist noch immer leer, als ich das nächste Mal aufwache. Ich schaue auf den Wecker, es ist fast 9 Uhr. Dann schaue ich wieder auf die Stelle, an der er gestern Abend gelegen hat. Auf dem Kissen liegt eine handgeschriebene Nachricht.

_Guten Morgen Dornröschen,  
Du hast so friedlich geschlafen, dass ich es nicht über mich gebracht habe, Dich zu wecken. Ich muss kurz etwas erledigen, bin aber spätestens um 9:30 Uhr wieder zurück, damit wir dann gemeinsam zu Wendy und Jan fahren können.  
Charlie_

Ich reibe meine Augen und lese die Nachricht ein weiteres Mal, dann stecke ich sie zwischen den Deckel und die erste Seite meines Buches. So wird sie nicht knicken, denn es ist eine weitere Erinnerung an die letzte Woche, die ich bewahren möchte. Anschließend stehe ich auf und erledige meine morgendliche Routine. Die gestern im Bad ausgezogene Hose ziehe ich wieder an und hole aus dem Schrank ein sauberes T-Shirt. Dann beginne ich zu packen.

Sorgfältig lege ich alles in den Koffer. Nur ein paar Toilettenartikel für den Flug, ein T-Shirt zum Wechseln, mein Buch sowie meine Papiere lasse ich draußen und lege sie, nachdem mein Koffer verschlossen ist, in meine Umhängetasche. Als ich damit fertig bin, höre ich, wie die Tür zur Suite geöffnet wird. Charlie ist pünktlich, doch er kommt nicht zu mir. Deshalb nehme ich meine Sachen und verlasse das Zimmer. Das Gepäck lasse ich im Wohnraum stehen und gehe auf Charlies Tür zu, die geschlossen ist. Ich klopfe an.

"Moment."

Natürlich frage ich mich, was er vor mir zu verbergen hat, trotzdem warte ich geduldig vor der Tür, bis er mich hineinbittet. Sein Koffer ist verschlossen, ebenso sein Rucksack. Er sitzt auf dem Bett und schaut mich an, als ich den Raum betrete, dabei sagt sein Blick nichts.

"Hast Du gut geschlafen?" Seine Frage reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken, doch ich nicke wahrheitsgetreu. Wer könnte an seiner Seite schon schlecht schlafen? Ich auf jeden Fall nicht.  
"Und Du?"  
"Wie auf Wolken. Dein Bett ist viel bequemer als meins, das ist gemein. Du und Wendy, Ihr habt bestimmt vorher Probe gelegen, oder?!" Wieder einmal grinst er, daran habe ich mich schon gewöhnt, doch bald werde ich es nicht mehr ständig zu Gesicht bekommen. Der Moment ist nicht mehr fern.  
"Du hast Recht! Wir sind hier her gefahren, haben erst mal eine Stunde Probe geschlafen, dann entschieden, welches Zimmer ich nehme, und uns dann auf den letzten Drücker auf Wendys großen Tag vorbereitet. Du hast mich durchschaut." Darauf erwidert er nichts, sondern schaut mich nur aus seinen unergründlich schönen Augen an. "Können wir jetzt gehen? Ich muss nachher noch einen Flug bekommen." Meine Stimme ist zu schnippisch, schließlich hat er mir nicht wirklich etwas getan, obwohl er für das Chaos in mir verantwortlich ist.  
"Natürlich." Langsam erhebt er sich von seinem Bett. "Ist irgendwas?"  
"Nein. Ich bin nur gerne pünktlich."

Seinen Rucksack nimmt er auf den Rücken und seinen Koffer in die Hand. Gefolgt von ihm trete ich in den Wohnraum, in dem sich mein Gepäck befindet. Meine Umhängetasche lege ich über den Kopf auf die Schulter, so dass der Riemen quer über meinen Oberkörper verläuft. Dann möchte ich meinen Koffer hochheben, doch Charlie ist ein Gentleman und nimmt ihn mir ab. So verlassen wir den Raum.

Zum letzten Mal schließe ich die Tür zur Suite hinter mir. Das Hotelzimmer und die damit verbundenen Gedanken liegen hinter mir, auch wenn ich die Erinnerungen in meinem Gehirn detailliert gespeichert habe. Vom Fahrstuhl verabschiede ich mich, während der kurzen Fahrt ins Erdgeschoss. Dort checken wir aus und bezahlen die Minibarrechnung. Der Herr am Empfang bestellt uns ein Taxi.

Während wir warten, sagt keiner von uns ein Wort. Die Stille ist bedrückend, weshalb sie meine Gemütslage perfekt wiedergibt. Die Leere, die beginnt, von mir Besitz zu ergreifen, kann ich nicht in Worte fassen. Selbst die Tatsache, dass ich ihn erst kurz kenne und wenig über ihn weiß, vertreibt die Angst vor dem nahenden Abschied nicht. Ich möchte nicht in mein altes Leben zurückkehren, doch mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Damit ich weiterhin funktionieren kann, muss ich so tun, als ob die vergangene Woche nicht stattgefunden hat, dafür ist gedankliche Leere wie gemacht.

Als Charlie mich darauf aufmerksam macht, dass das Taxi da ist, reißt er mich wieder einmal aus meinen Gedanken. Das Gepäck legt er in den Kofferraum, während ich mich auf den Rücksitz setze. Augenblicke später folgt er und setzt sich an meine Seite. Daraufhin sage ich dem Fahrer, wohin es geht. Er fädelt das Taxi in den Verkehr ein, dabei dreht er das Radio lauter. Die komische, deutsche Musik, die daraus plärrt, ist das einzige Geräusch im Taxi. Aber auch die Musik kann nicht aufhalten, dass die Stille zwischen uns Meter für Meter der Fahrt zunimmt und spürbarer wird. Im Moment wünsche ich mir nur noch, endlich vor dem Haus zu halten, in dem sich Wendys und Jans Wohnung befindet. Als das geschieht, hat die Stille und die Leere gänzlich von meinen Gedanken Besitz ergriffen.

Ich denke nicht mehr nach, zumindest nicht über DAS Thema. Ein schwarzes Loch hat diese verschlungen. Das freut mich, denn so bin ich bereit, meine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten und das Frühstück mit den Freunden zu genießen. Nachdem das Taxi bezahlt ist, dessen Kosten wir uns teilen, klingle ich. Ohne einen Laut aus der Gegensprechanlage zu vernehmen, ertönt der Summer. Während Charlie das Gepäck trägt, öffne ich die Tür und halte sie für ihn auf. Drinnen drücke ich auf den Knopf, um den Fahrstuhl heranzuholen, dessen Türen sich kurze Zeit später vor uns öffnen. Diese gleiten wieder zu, als wir ihn betreten haben. Dann fahren wir hoch.

Die Tür zur Wohnung ist nur angelehnt, als wir sie erreichen. Deshalb treten wir ein, ohne weiter auf uns aufmerksam zu machen. Erst als wir im Flur stehen, rufe ich eine Begrüßung in die Wohnung. Daraufhin bittet Wendy uns, in die Küche zu kommen. Unser Gepäck lassen wir im Flur stehen und folgen dann ihrer Bitte. Mein erster Blick, als wir die Küche betreten, fällt auf die Anrichte, die mit Tellern bedeckt ist, auf denen Wurst, Käse, Obst und süße Brotaufstriche verteilt sind. Grob geschätzt würde ich behaupten, dass das für uns Vier zu viel ist.

Im Moment ist Wendy dabei, eine Gurke in Scheiben zu schneiden, die sie auf einen weiteren Teller drapiert. Nachdem wir uns begrüßt haben, schickt sie uns mit ein paar Tellern auf die Dachterrasse. Dort richtet Jan alles für uns her und schließt gerade die Tischdekoration ab, indem er das Besteck feinsäuberlich hinlegt. Auch ihn begrüßen wir, nachdem wir die Teller abgestellt haben. In diesem Augenblick fällt mir zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag auf, dass die Sonne heute strahlend hell scheint. Doch selbst die schafft es nicht, das Dunkel zu vertreiben, das in mir herrscht. Weil es mir zu hell ist, kehre ich unter dem Vorwand, Wendy helfen zu wollen, in die Küche zurück. Fragend schaut sie mich an, als ich zu ihr trete.

"Was kann ich machen?" Sie legt das Messer weg, mit dem sie zuvor die Gurke geschnitten hat.  
"Was hast Du, Amita?"  
"Nichts. Wir sollten das hier jetzt fertig machen." Ihrem Blick weiche ich aus, denn mir ist klar, dass sie schon ahnt, worum es geht. Zur Ablenkung nehme ich die Radieschen und will damit zum Waschbecken gehen, doch sie ergreift meinen Arm und hält mich fest. Widerwillig schaue ich sie an.  
"Komm mit." In ihrer Stimme schwingt Nachdruck mit, dem ich mich nicht widersetzen kann.

Nachdem ich die Radieschen abgelegt habe, zieht sie mich am Arm fort von der Arbeitsplatte auf den Flur hinaus. Von dort gehen wir ins Gästezimmer, mein ehemaliges Zimmer und setzen uns auf das gemachte Bett.

"Wir sind Freunde, mehr nicht. Das hat er mir gestern gesagt, das ist los. Wieso habe ich auch gedacht, dass ich glücklich werden kann?" Obwohl ich nichts sagen wollte, sprudelt es jetzt aus mir heraus, dabei schaue ich Wendy an. "Möchtest Du mehr wissen oder reicht Dir das?" Unlängst habe ich resigniert, was dieses Thema betrifft.  
"Amita, das tut ..."  
"Lass gut sein. Ich habe geträumt, doch mein Traum wurde von der Realität eingeholt. Mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen." Ich stehe auf und gehe zur Tür.  
"Du gibst auf?" Weil sie es ist, drehe ich mich um und schaue sie an. "Du hast niemals aufgegeben."  
"Alleinsein ist besser für mich." So ehrlich unehrlich war ich noch nie zu ihr, obwohl sie meine wahren Gefühle und Gedanken kennt, ist es besser so. Während ich darüber nachdenke, erhebt sie sich und kommt zu mir. Sie legt ihren Arm um meine Schulter und führt mich zurück zum Bett, auf das wir uns wieder setzen.  
"Du bist für mich wie eine Schwester, darum sage ich Dir eines und das sage ich nur einmal: Erzähl ihm von Deinen Gefühlen!" Nach dieser Aussage hält sie inne, vermutlich will sie so das Gesagte unterstreichen. "Nicht nur ich denke, dass Ihr für einander geschaffen seid. Auch Jan, der Charlie sehr viel besser kennt als ich, sieht das so. Denk doch einfach an die Reaktionen der männlichen Hochzeitsgäste. Die wollten Dich und waren eifersüchtig auf Charlie. Du siehst gut aus, bist intelligent, verstehst Charlies Welt und sein Leben. Was willst Du mehr?"  
"Sicherheit." Manchmal ist die Wahrheit am einfachsten.  
"Eine Garantie, dass es funktioniert, kann Dir niemand geben, daran musst Du selbst arbeiten." Mit ihren Worten hat Wendy mich ermutigt, zumindest empfinde ich im Moment Mut.  
"Lass uns zurückgehen."

Gemeinsam stehen wir auf und kehren zurück in die Küche. Während wir weg gewesen sind, sind alle fertig vorbereiteten Teller auf die Terrasse gebracht worden. Durch die Glasfassade sehe ich die Männer draußen Kaffee trinken, dabei unterhalten sie sich, doch wegen der geschlossenen Tür verstehe ich nichts. Endlich wasche ich die Radieschen, während Wendy die Gurke zu Ende schneidet. Als wir das Gemüse auf den letzten freien Teller gelegt haben, verlassen wir damit die Küche und gehen auch auf die Terrasse.

Jan schenkt uns Kaffee ein, als wir uns setzen. Unsere Sitzplätze sind wie immer festgelegt, denn Wendy sitzt, wie nicht anders zu erwarten ist, neben ihrem Mann und ich neben Charlie. Gegenseitig wünschen wir uns einen guten Appetit, ehe wir uns an dem reichhaltigen Angebot bedienen.

"Freut Ihr Euch schon darauf, endlich wieder Eure Ruhe zu haben?" Offenbar kann Charlie Ruhe nicht ertragen, denn er hat ein Gespräch angefangen.  
"Es geht so. Ruhe bedeutet, dass der Alltag einkehrt. Ich muss wieder arbeiten, habe Dich und die Person, die in der letzten Woche kennen gelernt, nicht mehr in unmittelbarer Nähe. Das ist schade, aber die Tage mit Euch beiden werden dadurch zu etwas Besonderem." Jans Aussage stimme ich innerlich zu.  
"Und ich habe keine Gelegenheit mehr, mich in meiner Muttersprache zu unterhalten. Mein Deutsch ist mittlerweile zwar verhältnismäßig gut, aber Englisch ist und bleibt für mich einfacher. Da muss ich nicht lange überlegen, welches Wort richtig ist, ich weiß es einfach." Durch Wendys Kommentar weicht das Gespräch langsam vom Thema ab. "Allein die deutsche Grammatik... Die ist ganz schön kompliziert."  
"Die englische Grammatik ist einfacher, da gebe ich Dir Recht, aber sie ist manchmal auch langweilig, da der Satzbau immer gleich ist." Jans Argument ist logisch, wobei einfach nicht immer schlecht ist, denn Deutsch ist für mich ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln.  
"Das nenne ich mal einen Themenwechsel." Wendy lacht. "Eigentlich wollte ich nur sagen, dass ich Euch vermissen werde. Ihr seid jederzeit herzlich willkommen, denn die letzten Tage waren sehr schön."

Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass ich, obwohl ich mich nicht beteiligt habe, innerlich doch auf das Thema konzentriert war, denn ich habe nicht einmal an Charlie gedacht oder ihn nur angeschaut. So wird es hoffentlich bleiben, dann wird alles gut. Ich muss meinen Kopf nur mit einem charliefreien Thema beschäftigen. Im Moment eignet sich das Frühstück dafür sehr gut, dem sich die anderen schon widmen. Ich mache es ihnen nach und belege eine Scheibe Brot kunstvoll mit Käse. Während wir Essen wird abgesehen von nichts sagenden Einwürfen nicht viel gesprochen, trotzdem dauert das Frühstück eine gute Stunde.

Nachdem wir fertig sind, beginnt Wendy, die Reste in die Küche zu bringen. Mein Angebot, ihr dabei zu helfen, lehnt sie strikt mit der Begründung ab, dass ich ihr Gast bin. Stattdessen bittet sie Jan um Hilfe, der nun zusammen mit ihr in die Küche geht. Zurück bleiben Charlie und ich, gemeinsam sitzen wir am Tisch und schweigen. In mir keimt ein Verdacht auf, warum das in diesem Moment auf genau dieser Dachterrasse der Fall ist, doch ich sage trotzdem nichts. Stattdessen stehe ich auf und gehe zur Balkonbrüstung, um ein letztes Mal die Aussicht zu genießen und ihm zu entkommen.

Im Moment ist er auf dem besten Weg, wieder meine Gedanken zu besetzen. Dagegen muss ich etwas tun, deshalb konzentriere ich mich auf die Leere, die ich heute schon in meinem Kopf gehabt habe, doch sie kehrt nicht mehr zurück. Vielleicht muss ich in die Offensive gehen und mein Problem mit einer Schocktherapie bekämpfen, deshalb drehe ich mich um und betrachte ihn eingehend, während er einen Schluck Kaffee trinkt. Nachdem er die Tasse abgesetzt hat, dreht er sich zu mir um und schaut mich an.

Ich möchte etwas sagen, doch ich weiß nicht was. Wenn ich jetzt den Mund aufmache, kommt wahrscheinlich nur ein kehliger Laut hervor, der auch jedem anderen Wesen dieser Erde entstammen könnte, einschließlich der Tiere. Reden ist manchmal so schwierig, auch wenn es einfach aussieht, denn es gibt die bedeutungsschweren Worte und die inhaltslosen, letztere sind für das, was ich sagen möchte, nicht geeignet. Deshalb sage ich einfach nichts.

"Du stehst da wie eine Salzsäule. Dein Traumberuf ist demnach Dekoration." Schon bei diesen Worten umspielt ein Grinsen seine Lippen.  
"Ich gebe mein bestes, um diese schon wunderschöne Dachterrasse noch zu veredeln."  
"Damit hast Du sichtlich Erfolg. Ich würde diese Wohnung ungesehen kaufen, wenn ich nur wüsste, dass Du dazu gehörst." Wieder macht er mir Komplimente, auf die mir keine Erwiderung einfällt.  
"Jetzt musst Du nur noch Wendy und Jan davon überzeugen, ihr Domizil aufzugeben und schon hast Du mich." Lächle, Amita, lächle. Wieso mir das jetzt herausgerutscht ist, frage ich mich, während ich auf seine Reaktion achte. Offenbar sieht er es als Scherz an, denn er grinst.  
"So einfach bist Du zu haben? Keine Preisvorstellungen?" Das Grinsen wird zum Lachen und ich frage mich, warum er nicht damit aufhört. Gleichzeitig suche ich fieberhaft nach einer passenden Antwort.  
"Dass ich unbezahlbar bin, ist ja wohl eine Selbstverständlichkeit." In der Hoffnung, dass nichts auffällt, setze ich die Blödelei fort.  
"Hm... Wenn das so ist, muss ich über das Geschäft noch mal nachdenken." Sein süßes, jungenhaftes Grinsen ist zurück.  
"Das ist wahrscheinlich besser so, denn mit mir kommt viel Verantwortung. Du musst mich hegen und pflegen, sonst gehe ich ein." Am liebsten würde ich mir im Moment selbst vor den Kopf hauen, damit ich aufhöre, solche Dinge zu sagen.  
"Ich nehme Dich beim Wort."  
"Darauf bin ich gespannt." Während ich das sage, setze ich mich langsam in Bewegung und gehe auf ihn zu. Am Tisch angekommen greife ich nach meiner Tasse und trinke den letzten Schluck Kaffee, der noch darin ist. "Ich bringe meine Tasse rein. Kann ich Deine mitnehmen?"  
"Ja." Meine Suche nach einem Ausweg ist von Erfolg gekrönt.

Nach seiner Antwort nehme ich diese vom Tisch und gehe in die Küche. Die Chance, mit ihm zu reden, habe ich dadurch zwar vertan, aber wie hätte ich nach so einem sinnfreien Gespräch eine vernünftige Überleitung finden sollen? Er selbst scheint meine ganzen versteckten Anspielungen nicht gesehen zu haben, denn er grinst einfach nur und folgt mir in die Küche. Dort stehen Wendy und Jan an die Arbeitsplatte gelehnt und unterhalten sich. Als sie uns bemerken, wenden sich beide zu uns. Mit einem neugierigen Blick schaut Wendy mich an, woraufhin ich leicht den Kopf schüttele. Währenddessen setze ich meinen Weg unbeirrt fort und räume die Tassen in die Spülmaschine, die Wendy anschließend anstellt.

Dann drängt Jan zum Aufbruch. Es ist zwar nicht weit bis zum Flughafen, doch wir müssen noch einchecken, unser Gepäck aufgeben und vielleicht noch eine Zeitschrift für den Flug kaufen. Das sind seine Argumente, denen ich nichts entgegen zu setzen habe. Rasch gehe ich auf das WC, während die anderen sich schon die Jacken anziehen. Als ich fertig bin, ziehe auch ich meine über und nehme mein Gepäck in die Hand. Das schaut Charlie sich nur einen Moment an, dann nimmt er mir den Koffer ab. Meine Schultertasche, die nicht wirklich schwer ist, darf ich aber selbst tragen.

Wir verlassen die Wohnung und gehen, nachdem wir mit dem Fahrstuhl hinuntergefahren sind und das Haus verlassen haben, zum Auto der beiden, das relativ weit weg steht. Sie haben gestern keinen besseren Parkplatz gefunden, aber das ist am Abend, wenn alle schon daheim sind, auch ein schwieriges Unterfangen in dieser Gegend, erklärt Wendy währenddessen. Als wir es erreichen, wird erst das Gepäck verstaut, dann die Personen. Wieder sitze ich neben Charlie, doch ich schaue ihn nicht an, stattdessen lasse ich meinen Blick ein letztes Mal über Hamburg gleiten. Schon jetzt weiß ich, dass ich bald wiederkommen werde, denn die Stadt hat mich in ihren Bann gezogen. Das liegt aber nicht nur an der Stadt, da bin ich mir sicher.

Schließlich erreichen wir den Flughafen, an dem alles angefangen hat. Der Zusammenstoß mit seinem Koffer war Schuld, dass Charlie mich im Starbucks angesprochen hat. Diese Ereignisse haben eine Kette von Erlebnissen in Gang gesetzt, die hier wieder ihr Ende findet. Nachdem wir ausgestiegen sind und das Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum geholt haben, gehen wir gemeinsam zum Terminal. Charlie stellt sich beim Schalter der British Airways an, ich ebenso. Als er dran ist, lässt er mir allerdings den Vortritt, weshalb mein Koffer als erster auf die Reise durch die Katakomben des Flughafens geht und ich vor ihm zu den Freunden zurückkehre. Es dauert jedoch nicht lange und er ist auch wieder bei uns.

Zu viert gehen wir, wie von Jan vorgeschlagen, in einen Zeitschriftenladen. Dort kaufe ich mir eine amerikanische Frauenzeitschrift mit Schminkanweisungen, die ich nicht beherzigen werde, und Beziehungstipps, die ich wegen dem Fehlen eines Mannes nicht anwenden kann. Das ist aber egal, denn deshalb habe ich sie nicht gekauft. Sie soll nur meinen Kopf ablenken, wenn ich im Flugzeug zur Ruhe komme und wieder Zeit zum Nachdenken habe. Dagegen ist Charlie nicht mit dem Angebot zufrieden, denn die mathematische Fachzeitschrift, die er gerne hätte, gibt es nicht, daher verlässt er einkaufslos den Laden.

Anschließend führt der Weg uns zur Sicherheitskontrolle, wo der erste Abschied stattfinden wird. Schon jetzt bin ich traurig. Ausnahmsweise hat es nichts mit Charlie zu tun, sondern mit Jan und Wendy, die ich vorerst nicht mehr sehen werde. Wir bleiben wenige Meter davor stehen und schauen uns alle an. Während Charlie einen Schritt auf Jan zumacht, gehe ich zu Wendy, bei der ich mich herzlich bedanke, dass sie mich zu ihrer Hochzeit eingeladen hat.

Lange haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen und trotzdem hat sie an mich gedacht. Das betrachte ich nicht als selbstverständlich, auch wenn sie für mich die beste Freundin ist. Die zwischen uns liegenden Kilometer haben einiges verändert, sie hat ihr Leben hier aufgebaut und neue Bekanntschaften geschlossen, während ich meinen Traum in einem anderen Land, auf einem anderen Kontinent lebe. Doch ist es wirklich noch mein Traum? Schließlich habe ich hier Charlie kennen gelernt, was ich durchaus zu Wendys Verdiensten zähle. Als ich mit ihr ein paar letzte Worte wechsle, verabschiedet er sich von Jan.

Nicht ganz sieben Tage habe ich auf deutschem Boden verbracht, doch es kommt mir vor, als ob es Jahre sind. Ich habe den Menschen getroffen, der mich glücklich macht und mir das Gefühl gibt zu leben. Klug, witzig, charmant und zudem auch noch gut aussehend - er ist perfekt. Nie zuvor habe ich das gefühlt, was ich in seiner Gegenwart fühle. Es zerreißt mir beinahe das Herz, neben ihm zu stehen und zu wissen, dass diese sieben Tage, die ich zu den schönsten, merkwürdigsten und erfahrungsreichsten meines Lebens zähle, gleich ein abruptes Ende finden werden.

Obwohl ich weiß, dass es falsch ist, kann ich nur noch an ihn denken. Aber es ist noch genug von meinem Gehirn übrig, um mich auch von Jan herzlich zu verabschieden, den ich in den letzten Tagen lieb gewonnen habe. Währenddessen umarmt Charlie Wendy und nimmt, als er sich von ihr gelöst hat, seinen Rucksack vom Rücken. Daraus holt er einen Reiseführer für die Ostküste der USA hervor.

"Eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit von uns. So habt Ihr schon ein paar Anregungen für die Flitterwochen." Es ist sehr nett von ihm, dass er mich mit einbezogen hat, denn ich habe kein Geschenk für die beiden.

Jetzt liegt die Verabschiedung hinter uns, hier trennen sich die Wege. Mit einem letzten Blick zurück, einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem Winken zu Wendy und Jan schreite ich durch die Sicherheitssperre. Ich gehe voraus und setze dabei ganz selbstverständlich voraus, dass er mir folgt, schließlich startet mein Flug eher. Trotzdem ist mein Verhalten falsch, denn unsere Wege werden sich heute unweigerlich trennen, ob jetzt und hier oder später macht da keinen Unterschied. Er muss mir nicht folgen, es ist egal. Ich weiß nicht, wo er wohnt, habe keine Telefonnummer oder E-Mail-Adresse. Den Kontakt, den er mir bei der Hochzeit versprochen hat, wird es also nie geben. Habe ich denn wirklich gehofft, dass er es ernst meint, dass sich irgendwas zwischen uns entwickelt?

Trotz meiner Bedenken und meiner Gedanken ist Charlie mir gefolgt. Wir stehen mittlerweile an meinem Gate, denn mein Flug wird in Kürze starten, seiner bald darauf. Das ist auch der Grund, warum er nicht mit mir warten kann und mich gleich verlassen muss. Wir stehen uns gegenüber und schauen uns an.

_Flug BA5401 nach Boston ist bereit zum Borden._

Die Ansage erschreckt mich, denn ich war überzeugt, noch etwas Zeit mit ihm zu haben. Die zeitgleich aufstehenden, sich an den Schalter begebenden Personen belehren mich eines besseren. Ich muss mich beeilen, um ihm das zu sagen, was ich sagen möchte. Meinen Blick richte ich wieder auf Charlie, der wie immer lächelt. Ihn scheint das alles nicht traurig zu stimmen, also hatte ich wohl doch Recht mit meiner Vermutung. Das Ganze war also doch meine Erfindung, wir sind nichts weiter als Freunde; Freunde, die sich nie wieder sehen werden. Deshalb werde ich nicht sagen, was ich fühle, sondern die Verabschiedung möglichst schnell hinter mich bringen. Ich setze zum Reden an, doch er legt mir seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.

"Vielen Dank für die schöne Zeit, Amita." Er greift in seinen Rucksack und holt daraus ein Päckchen hervor, das er mir reicht. "Eine kleine Erinnerung an Hamburg." Neugierig beginne ich, einen Klebestreifen zu lösen, doch er legt seine Hand auf meine geschäftigen Finger. "Bitte öffne es erst, wenn das Flugzeug in der Luft ist." Ich nicke und stecke es dann vorsichtig in meine Umhängetasche.  
"Ich ..."

_Letzter Aufruf für Flug BA5401 nach Boston._

Die Zeit ist gegen mich und verrinnt viel zu schnell. Ich bin nicht bereit, Abschied zu nehmen, bin nicht bereit, dieses Flugzeug zu besteigen. Doch ich weiß, dass ich es muss, denn mein wahres Leben wartet nicht darauf, dass ich den Mut finde, den Mund aufzumachen.

"Ich habe leider nichts für Dich."  
"Das ist auch nicht nötig, denn Du hast mir in den letzten Tagen so viel geschenkt. Durch Dich habe ich erkannt, was es heißt zu leben. Dafür danke ich Dir."

Ein Kloß im Hals hindert mich daran, etwas zu sagen, deshalb nehme ich ihn in den Arm und halte ihn einen Moment lang fest. Nachdem ich mich wieder von ihm gelöst habe, berühren meine Lippen seine ein letztes Mal. Beides erwidert er, aber nur leicht, wie es für Freunde üblich ist. Dann verlasse ich ihn.

Als ich mich abwende, laufen erste Tränen meine Wangen hinunter. Ich trete auf den Schalter zu, von dem aus mich ein Angestellter der Fluggesellschaft besorgt anschaut. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, lege ich mein Ticket vor ihm hin. Während er es kontrolliert, drehe ich mich um und werfe einen letzten Blick zurück, doch Charlie ist verschwunden. Die Bordkarte nehme ich entgegen und gehe die Gangway entlang ins Flugzeug hinein. Ein Flugbegleiter deutet auf meinen Platz, dabei finden die Tränen unaufhörlich ihren Weg, ich versuche nicht einmal, sie zu verstecken.

Als ich mein Handgepäck verstaue, versiegen die Tränen, denn ich denke an das Geschenk, doch ich habe versprochen, es erst in der Luft zu öffnen. Deshalb schaue ich instinktiv auf die Plätze hinter mir, denn dort hat er gesessen, als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe. Jetzt sitzt da nur ein älteres Paar, dahinter eine junge Frau und ein kleiner Junge. Auch in den darauf folgenden Reihen entdecke ich ihn nicht. Charlie ist weg, ich bin alleine. In einer Endlosschleife laufen diese Wörter durch meinen Kopf, der Ton ist anklagend, schließlich habe ich nicht einmal versucht, ihn aufzuhalten. Wie in Trance setze ich mich schließlich auf meinen Platz und schnalle mich an.

Das Schließen der Türen geht an mir vorbei, ebenso die anschließende Fahrt zur Startbahn. Erst als das Flugzeug schneller wird und schließlich abhebt, kehre ich zurück ins Hier und Jetzt, denn ich denke an die eine Sache, die ich noch von ihm habe. Das Päckchen. Es dauert noch einige Minuten, ehe das Abschnallsignal ertönt. Danach stehe ich sofort auf, hole aus dem Gepäckfach über mir meine Tasche, die ich auf den freien Platz links von mir stelle, und hole es daraus hervor. Mit zitternden Fingern löse ich die drei Klebebandstreifen, woraufhin zwei Dinge zum Vorschein kommen. Ein Buch und eine Tasche. An letzterer baumelt eine kleine Karte, die ich lese, bevor ich die Tasche genauer betrachte.

_Ich konnte Dich nicht ohne eine neue Tasche gehen lassen, das würde gegen Deinen Grundsatz verstoßen. Charlie_

An die Tasche habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht, aber er - eine schöne Geste. Lächelnd betrachte ich die schwarze Tasche, auf deren Klappe in weißen Lettern _Hamburgerin_ steht. Obwohl ich noch immer traurig bin, erinnere ich mich an den gemeinsamen Einkaufsbummel mit Wendy und den Männern. Ein schöner Tag. Doch meine Neugierde siegt und ich widme meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Buch. Mit den Fingern fahre ich über die geprägten Buchstaben auf dem Deckel.

Es ist _P.S. Ich liebe Dich_, wobei ich mir wünsche, dass dies nicht nur eine Buchwahl ist, die meinen Geschmack trifft. Eigentlich bin ich mir sicher, dass es eine Aussage ist, woraufhin die Tränen wieder meine Wangen hinunterlaufen. Ich frage mich, wieso er mir das nicht selbst sagen konnte, warum er es mir so sagen musste. Jetzt ist er auf den Weg in ein anderes Land, weit weg von mir. Um mich herum versinkt die Welt in einem Schleier aus Tränen; die Tränen sind gemischt mit Wut über meine und offenbar auch seine Unfähigkeit, Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. In diesem Augenblick legen sich auf meine Wangen zwei Hände, die mit den Daumenkuppen die Tränen wegwischen.

"Weine nicht wegen mir, dafür gibt es keinen Grund." Seine Lippen berühren meine liebevoll und lösen sich wieder. "Ich möchte und ich kann Dich nicht verlieren. England ist mir egal, das Leben ist mir egal, wenn Du nicht bei mir bist, Amita."

**- ENDE -**


End file.
